


With you by my side

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Coming In Pants, First Date, First Time Making Love, First Times, Flying, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, Human/Vampire Relationship, Julian is a football player, Kai has a job, Kai is a modern but dorky vampire, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Stadium Visit, Swimming, Transfer Discussions, Vampire Illness, Visit to Doctor, minor injury, staying the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Kai just isn't very good at being a vampire. Okay, so he has the pale skin and brooding good looks, but he's just a bit too ... well a bit too dorky. Luckily it's the 21st century and things are easier for modern vampires. But then he meets 'the one' and his world is turned on its head.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 195
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).

> Dear GoForGoals,
> 
> I'm so thrilled that you joined me in shipping these two and in appreciating just how amazing our Golden Boy Goalscorer is. You were worried about Kai being ill and pale, even though that made him look like a very handsome vampire. So this is what my mind came up with!

Kai stepped out of the darkness, swirling his long black coat theatrically around him, a sleek and sinuous creature of the night. At least that was the theory. The reality was a little more ungainly, a bit more … well dorky. He sighed, running his fingers through his mop of unruly curls. He had the requisite pale skin, sharply chiseled cheekbones and intense, hypnotic eyes alright. Others had even described him as ‘darkly handsome’, but he just wasn’t very good at this being a vampire thing.

He’d never known any other way of life. He’d been born to it – even if most people didn’t believe that such a thing was possible. But somehow he’d never really got the hang of it. That had never worried him until now. He’d just got on with his life as best he could, not being one to worry about what could have been. But then he had seen _him_ and everything had changed.

He’d known who he was straight away. Everyone in town knew who Julian Brandt was. The star footballer. The golden boy. But it was more than that. It was like a sudden jolt of recognition. Julian was his, his destiny, the one he was meant to be with, the one who would complete him through all eternity. He’d heard these stories from older vampires and never truly believed them. And he’d certainly never thought that it would happen to him. It was all a bit … well stalkerish. He could live with having unusual dietary needs. It was the 21st century after all and there were ways round that. But this … this feeling of being inexorably drawn to someone, the sensation of being able to feel Julian’s heart beating within his own soul … that was just weird.

But still he couldn’t keep away, ringing the doorbell of the very exclusive club hidden in the depths of a medieval cellar in the centre of Cologne. The doorman greeted him as an honoured guest, taking Kai’s coat before calling for a waiter to usher him to a secluded table in the corner.

Kai didn’t like to make use of his position as a member of a powerful and wealthy vampire dynasty too often. He supposed that they’d be vampire aristocracy if the aristocracy still existed in Germany. But he understood exactly why Julian came here. Here he was safe, his privacy protected, safe to be himself. Safe to admit that he liked men rather than women.

That was one thing that he and Julian had in common. Cologne was an extremely gay-friendly city. In any other walk of life, Julian could be seen out in public with a man. But not as a footballer. And nor could Kai, not as a vampire. It wasn’t that vampires were exactly homophobic. They were fine with non-vampires being gay. It was just that it was kind of expected that a handsome male vampire would fall in love with a sweet, blushing maiden. Just like it was expected that male footballers ended up with Instagram-friendly models as their partners.

So seeing Julian for the first time had been a double shock for Kai. He’d not only felt the pull of destiny for the first time but also realised why he’d never been interested in sweet, blushing maidens. Plenty of them had fluttered their eyelashes in his direction and he’d always been polite, but he’d never felt what he’d felt when he first set eyes on Julian, this burning, pulsing need. This raging thirst. He hated himself for even thinking that word about Julian. He burned to be able to taste Julian’s sweetness. But it was more than that. He wanted to get to know him, to spend time with him, for them to just hang out together.

Kai sighed again. He really was a total failure as a vampire. He’d finally met his destiny. A man. And he would be as happy watching a film with him or with them playing on the Playstation together as he would be doing ‘vampire stuff’. And then of course there was the ‘stuff’ that both humans and vampires did, stuff that he would be more than happy to do with Julian.

Kai felt his pale cheeks staring to burn with his blushes just as the waiter came to take his drinks order. Settling back in his chair, he tried hard to look inconspicuous. He didn’t have to look round to see if Julian was there. He knew he was. He could feel his presence, sense his life blood pumping round his body. And Julian was an athlete, highly trained and fit, his heart pumping strongly. But he did have to slightly crane his neck to see who Julian was with. His brother. He recognised him from Julian’s Instagram. And a friend. Only a friend. Kai knew that he was torturing himself, that one day he would have to live with the pain of seeing Julian with another man. He wanted that. He wanted Julian to be happy. Even if it would mean his own heart withering and dying. But he would take what he could while he could, unable to keep away, drawn like a moth to Julian’s flame.

Julian shone like the sunshine that Kai got to see only too rarely. He was every bit as pale as Kai himself but that made him even more beautiful in the vampire’s eyes. Julian was golden and shining, dressed from head to toe in black, making his hair gleam even more gold in the dim light of the club. He was so precious, so pure, as cheesy as that sounded. And when he laughed, his face flushed the most delicious red. Kai was lost. So lost. Hopelessly lost.

He was sunk deep in thought when someone sat down opposite him. He was about to politely ask his uninvited guest to leave him alone when his nostrils flared as Julian’s delicious scent reached him. Julian was even more handsome and desirable close up, his skin pale and luminous, with the most beautiful eyes Kai had ever seen.

‘Hi,’ was the first word Julian ever said to him, such an inconsequential word for such a momentous encounter. ‘I saw you looking at me. I’ve seen you here before. So I thought you wouldn’t mind me coming over to say hi.’

‘S-s-s-s-sorry,’ Kai stammered. ‘I didn’t want to be that creepy guy, the one hassling you. You deserve your privacy.’

‘I know you didn’t,’ answered Julian, ‘that’s why I came over to you. You obviously know who I am but didn’t want to bother me.’

‘Of course I know who you are. I watch all of your games on TV,’ Kai exclaimed, before starting to blush again. ‘Sorry, I sound like a fanboy now!’

‘I can live with that.’ Julian’s smile was so brilliant that it lit up the darkness of the room for Kai. ‘So why don’t you buy me a drink?’

‘Of course!’ Kai didn’t care about sounding too eager, not when Julian was sitting across the table from him. ‘I’m Kai, by the way.’

The waiter brought fresh drinks and after Kai had had a quiet word with him, a platter of food for them to share.

‘Wow! Thanks! This is all stuff I can eat,’ exclaimed Julian. ‘It’s off season right now, which is why I can come here in the evening, but I still need to watch what I eat. And this stuff isn’t on the regular menu.’

‘I’ve been coming here for quite a long time,’ Kai explained somewhat cryptically. ‘And my family come from not too far away, from Aachen. They’re … they’re kind of well known.’

‘And wealthy. I mean you’re here and your clothes are clearly expensive, if not ostentatious.’

‘Kind of, yes,’ agreed Kai.

It was the night he had always dreamed of, the perfect first date with Julian. Nothing fancy. Just the two of them chatting about everything and nothing. About football. About Julian’s family and growing up in Bremen. About why Julian thought penguins were cool. It was nothing but it meant everything to Kai. The only thing dampening his joy was the thought that this evening would come to an end.

Julian was starting to yawn. Kai had to be fair, had to tell him he needed his rest.

‘You’re right,’ Julian said regretfully. ‘I need to sleep. But can we see each other again? I mean, if you’re here, it must mean … well it must mean that you’re not interested in girls. Like I’m not.’

Kai’s heart both sank and soared within him. Julian wanted to see him again. And trusted him enough to be open about his sexuality. He could keep his true nature a secret and enjoy the time they could have together. But there was always the risk that they got in too deep. He could deal with his own heart getting broken but he couldn’t do that to Julian, not to his sunshine.

‘I am. Not interested in girls that is. And interested in seeing you again. But … well there’s something I need to tell you.’

He stopped. Unwilling to utter the next words. Unwilling to see the light drain out of Julian’s face. Unwilling to see Julian walk out of his life forever. But he owed him the truth.

The silence went on and on and he could see the worry furrowing Julian’s brow. So finally he just blurted it out.

‘I’m a vampire.’

And then he sat there in silent misery, waiting for Julian to recoil in horror and shock. But what Julian did next was totally unexpected. He stretched out a hand and stroked Kai’s hair, smoothing the shock of thick hair back from his forehead.

‘I’ve been dying to do that all night,’ Julian laughed.

‘But … What? … Why?’ Kai was aware that his mouth was opening and closing like a startled fish. And that nothing sensible was coming out.

‘I really have wanted to do that all night. And I thought it was the best way to show you that I was okay with what you’d said. That I wasn’t going to run away.’

‘You’re really alright with me being a vampire?’

‘I’m alright with you being open and honest with me. I respect that. Maybe it shouldn’t have been a massive surprise. You have the pale skin, intense eyes and brooding good looks. But well … you don’t really expect a vampire to be so, to be so … well … dorky.’ Julian grinned apologetically.

‘I know,’ sighed Kai. ‘It’s been like that way all my life. I have to warn you that I’m not a very good vampire.’

Julian’s eyes flashed angrily. ‘Who told you that? Who has the right to say what makes a good vampire or not? You’re you and that’s all that matters.’

‘Really? Kai dared to stretch out his hand in invitation. Julian took it, his skin warm and soft against Kai’s as their fingers linked together.

‘I feel it too,’ Julian explained, ‘whatever this thing is between us. I felt drawn to you. I waited for a bit and then, when you didn’t come over to me, when you left me alone, it kind of made me feel that maybe I could trust you. My brother dared me to come over, said that I might be missing out on something great. And I’m glad that I did.’

‘I’m not sure how this is going to work out. I mean I can go out in daylight but not when the sun is at its height. I can’t come to your games, for example.’

Now Julian really grinned. ‘Have you seen my skin! I’m not exactly one for basking in the sun. And we have these things called floodlights in the stadium for a reason. We play in the dark quite a lot. But I do have a question if it isn’t too personal. You were eating and drinking normal food tonight. How does that work?’

This time Kai grinned. ‘I can eat totally normally. I just have to kind of supplement my diet as well. A bit like taking vitamins. It’s all very modern now. The … the biting thing … that’s mainly … well that’s mainly kind of erotic these days … kind of a mating thing.’

Julian’s eyebrows were somewhere up towards his hairline as he choked on his drink. ‘That all sounds very … um … interesting. I guess we have a lot to learn about each other, maybe more than most couples. Why don’t we take it slow and see how it goes? This is all new for me. Not just with a vampire, but with a man as well. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to let them get this close.’

‘It’s the same for me too. It being new, I mean. Would you like me to give you a lift home?’

‘Thanks. But – please don’t take it personally – you’ve been drinking and that’s something I just don’t do. I’ll get them to call me a cab.’

‘ … um … when I said “give you a lift”, I didn’t mean in my car. I meant it quite literally. Although it might not be as elegant as you expect from the movies. I was telling the truth when I said that I wasn’t very good at being a vampire!’

Julian’s eyes opened wide. ‘I’ll get my coat!’

Outside in the dark of the night, Kai took Julian in his arms, trying not to get too distracted by the warm, breathing, pulsing body snuggled up against him. Willing this to work, he wrapped his coat around them and took off into the night sky, every bit as smoothly and elegantly as he had pictured it in his mind.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad at being a vampire after all? Maybe he just needed Julian by his side?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear GoForGoals,
> 
> This was meant to be a simple oneshot, but Kai and Julian refused to let me leave it there. And I know that you wanted to read more about their flight and maybe what came after.

Julian couldn’t believe that he was being so reckless, throwing caution to the wind. But somehow he felt safer than he ever had in his life, held tight against Kai’s chest. The vampire was slim but incredibly strong, able to carry him as if he weighed nothing at all, flying high over the rooftops of Cologne. Kai was so powerful … so graceful … as well as being totally dorky. He was everything Julian had ever dreamed of. That shy smile had melted his heart right from the start. And one look into those deep, intense eyes and he had been lost.

It had all been Jannis’s idea, like so many things in Julian’s life. Julian had long suspected that he liked men more than women, not even bothering to find himself an alibi girlfriend. But he’d thought that was something he’d have to suppress until the end of his career, accepting that being alone was the price he’d have to pay for achieving his dreams. It was Jannis who’d found this very exclusive club, one where Julian’s privacy would be assured, and suggested that they go along, ‘just to see’.

Julian had agreed, more to shut Jannis up than anything. But then _he_ had been there that first night. Julian had sensed him from the moment he’d walked into the club, aware that the dark, mysterious stranger was clearly interested in him. It was as if there was something drawing them towards each other, even if they hadn’t exchanged a single word. So he’d gone back, hoping to meet _him _again. And somehow it was as if the fascinating stranger knew exactly when Julian was in the club, appearing just a few minutes later in a dark cloud of mystery each time.

This had gone on for a few weeks before Julian had got fed up of this long-distance pining and gone over to say hello. Okay, Jannis might have encouraged him a bit as well! Being with Kai was fun. It felt easy and natural, almost as if they had known each other forever. But there was still the excitement of getting to know someone new. He supposed that Kai’s confession should have shocked him. But it didn’t. It made sense. He respected the fact that Kai had been so open and honest with him. And somehow it made things easier. He wasn’t an expert on vampire culture and customs, but he knew that it was as difficult being an openly gay vampire as it was being an openly gay footballer. So Kai understood why Julian had to be cautious and had as much to lose as he did.

If he was honest with himself, it might even be kind of cool having a vampire boyfriend. Julian had never done things by half, so his first boyfriend being a vampire kind of made sense. And Kai was most definitely hot, as well as fascinating and funny. He felt himself instinctively snuggling up closer against Kai’s chest, enjoying their moonlight flight.

_I don’t know where you live._ Kai’s voice was in his head. _Hold a picture of it in your mind and I’ll take you there. _

_That’s cool! _Julian thought back. _Can we fly round the Dom first?_

_Of course! But I’ll never read your thoughts without your permission. I promise. It’s just that it’s a bit hard to talk normally while we’re flying._

_I trust you_

And Julian meant that. He trusted Kai enough to slightly loosen his grip from the vampire’s shirt so that he could look around him. The view was breathtaking as they swooped over the Rhine, the lights of the city twinkling below then, the ships on the river sparkling like jewels in the evening landscape. Kai might have flown round the towers of the Dom more times than was strictly necessary.

_You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?_ Julian asked suspiciously.

Kai’s reply sounded wistful in his mind. _I’ve never had anyone special to share it with before._

All too soon they were standing on the street outside Julian’s flat. There was an awkward moment of looking at the ground and shifting from foot to foot. He didn’t know what to do. It was too soon to kiss. Shaking hands was too formal. Could they hug? Could Julian ask Kai for another date? Could he … ?

‘I don’t want you to go,’ he blurted out, his lips moving without his brain being fully in control. ‘I mean … I’m not ready for anything yet … for anything like that … but you could stay the night. We could have breakfast together, before you …’

Julian knew that he had said the right thing when he saw Kai’s face light up.

‘I’d love that. And this is all new for me, so I’m happy to take things slow as well,’ Kai reassured him.

There was a slightly awkward moment at the front door. Julian went into his flat but Kai didn’t follow him. He looked back to see Kai standing outside, his pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

‘Oh, is that bit in the movies true then?’

‘ … um … yes. It’s for your own protection. You need to invite me in.’

Wanting to take the tension out of the moment, Julian struck an exaggerated pose, bowing deeply, one arm trailing the ground. ‘I would be honoured if you would enter my humble abode, dark, handsome, mysterious stranger.’

‘Idiot,’ snorted Kai, hitting him on the arm as he stalked into the hall.

‘It’s why you like me!’ retorted Julian.

They sat companionably in the kitchen for a bit, drinking tea. But then it really was time for bed.

‘I have a guest room, but it hasn’t been used for a bit. I wasn’t expecting anyone to stay. I could air it out and make it up … ’ Julian began.

‘You don’t have to.’

And that was how it was decided. He found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for Kai to wear. Kai was thinner than him and a bit taller, so they looked a slightly ridiculous on him. But Julian didn’t care. Kai would look handsome and distinguished in anything in his eyes. Not that it stopped him teasing Kai about how lanky he looked in his clothes, of course.

They managed to negotiate their bedtime routine without too much awkwardness. They weren’t yet comfortable enough to be changing in front of each other. But brushing their teeth side by side felt kind of nice, kind of domestic. For the first time Julian was glad that his bedroom had a huge en suite bathroom.

‘I’ll watch over you until you go to sleep,’ Kai promised as they climbed into bed, careful to leave a big enough gap between them.

Julian slept soundly that night, soothed by Kai’s presence. He must have rolled over in his sleep for he woke to find himself curled up against Kai’s chest. Startled, he went to pull away, beginning to apologise. But Kai simply wrapped an arm round him, pulling him close.

‘This is comfy. Let’s stay like this for a bit.’ Kai’s breath on his hair felt almost like a soft kiss. Julian relaxed into his embrace, their bodies melting into each other, their breathing synchronising. He could have stayed like this forever were it not for one tiny embarrassing problem.

‘Kai … um … I don’t know how it is for vampires and I hate to break the romantic mood, but I really, really need to pee. Sorry!’

Kai only laughed. ‘You’re right. And then we need to have breakfast. You need to look after yourself. Training will start again soon.’

Julian excused himself to the bathroom. He couldn’t help noticing that Kai went in after him, before both of them went downstairs to make breakfast together. Kai proved to be unexpectedly handy in the kitchen, conjuring up porridge with a fruit compote. Julian watched him, enjoying seeing Kai at work in his kitchen. Neither of them had got dressed yet and Kai looked just so gorgeous, his pale cheeks still sleep-flushed and his hair deliciously tousled. His fingers ached to run through Kai’s thick, dark locks, messing them up even more. Even though he needed to take things slow, he couldn’t help fantasising about how good Kai would look all flushed and messy after they had done other, more intimate things than just snuggling up together.

‘Good looking and you can cook!’ Julian joked as they sat down to eat. ‘You can stay!’ He felt himself blushing as he realised what he’d said. ‘The porridge really is good,’ he mumbled, trying to change the subject.

Kai put his spoon down, reaching out a hand to Julian. ‘I do need to go home after breakfast. I need to take my … well my supplements … if you know what I mean. But I could come back later. With some stuff. And my laptop, so that I can work when you are out during the day. I know that it’s maybe all a bit sudden, maybe too much for you. But there is something special between us and I’d like us to have the time to get to know each other.’

‘Of course!’ Julian answered straight away. ‘I’d love that. But you work. I didn’t think … ’

‘That a vampire would have a job,’ Kai smiled. ‘It’s the twenty-first century after all and we’re no longer all just lazy aristocrats living off our family wealth. And anyway, I’d be bored doing nothing.’

‘What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘I develop and test video games. That’s why I actually moved to Cologne. I can go to meetings and stuff here okay, without anyone noticing that I’m a bit unusual. Actually, everybody thinks that I’m incredibly normal and boring!’

‘Wow!’ Julian could feel himself coming over all fanboy. ‘That’s amazing. So cool. Can we … can we maybe play one of the new ones sometime? I could help you test them out.’

‘Any time. And it’s kind of cute the professional footballer getting all excited about my job. I still want to come to one of your games though!’

They finished their breakfast and then Kai excused himself to get ready. Julian cleaned up the kitchen, trying not to think about Kai naked in the shower, about Kai naked in his bedroom. Well if he was honest with himself, that was exactly what he was thinking about. Maybe one day they would even shower together? The idea of Kai all wet and naked in his arms did _things_ to him, made him feel _things _that he’d never even let himself think about before. But then he’d met Kai.

Kai came back into the kitchen, fragrant with the scent of Julian’s shampoo and shower gel. ‘I borrowed some of your underwear,’ Kai explained, ‘I hope that’s okay. And I guess that means that I really do have to come back. Can’t have you thinking I only came here to steal a famous footballer’s underwear!’ The wink at the end made it clear that he was only joking.

There was another awkward moment at the door, both of them unsure how to say goodbye. But only for a moment before Kai swept him into his arms for a long, hard hug.

_I miss you already, but I’ll be back soon_. Kai’s word echoed in his mind.

He missed Kai as well. But he knew that his vampire boyfriend would be back soon. And with a laptop stuffed full of exciting, new games for them to play together. What could be more perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

Julian stayed focused on what he had to do that day, even if he was mentally counting the hours until he would be able to see Kai again. Something tingled inside him every time he thought about the tall, dark, handsome vampire with the sharply chiseled cheekbones and deep, intense eyes. But Kai wasn’t just hot, he was interesting and funny. He missed just hanging out with Kai and looked forward to their evening together.

He couldn’t help worrying as the day drew on and turned to evening. He knew that Kai would come back to him. He was sure of it. But what if Kai didn’t come back? His heart started to sink as the sun sank low in the sky. He had no way to contact Kai. He didn’t know where the vampire lived. They hadn’t even swapped phone numbers. All they had was this mystical connection between them, that and the fact that Kai knew where he lived. Maybe if he thought hard enough, Kai would know that he was waiting for him?

Feeling a bit silly, he sat down and thought as hard as he could. He thought about Kai’s floppy dark hair. About his dorky grin. His laugh. He was just about to give up when he felt something tugging at the edge of his consciousness.

_Sorry! I got held up. Be there as quick as I can. I’ve brought dinner to make up!_

Julian was at the door the moment the entry buzzer rang, knowing that it was Kai even without having to look at the security video. Kai swept, all dark and majestic, but bringing light into Julian’s heart. This time they didn’t falter, Kai only pausing to put down the things he was carrying before pulling Julian into his arms for a long, tight hug.

It felt so good. He belonged in Kai’s arms. He wrapped his own arms round Kai’s neck, burrowing into him and inhaling deeply. Kai smelled so good. Fresh and clear, crisp and cold from the night air. But also somehow spicy, mysterious and enticing. Julian didn’t know exactly what Kai smelled of. Just that he smelled good, he smelled of Kai.

‘Sorry,’ Kai apologised again. ‘I was in a meeting and it overran. Too much to talk about. And I realised too late that I didn’t have your phone number. I guess I was so carried away by the magic of last night that I forgot about the normal, everyday stuff like getting your number!’

‘I know! I felt like an idiot too. But I knew that you would come. I just couldn’t help getting a bit worried as it got late.’

‘That’s kind of cute,’ Kai grinned at him. ‘And I brought something to make up for being late. Not Just dinner but a new game for us to check out together. Actually, you’ll be the first official tester outside the developer team!’

Julian felt his eyes growing wider, a bit like a kid at Christmas. ‘Wow! That’s awesome. You can be late anytime if you bring gifts like that.’

Kai punched him on the arm. ‘And I thought you wanted to spend time with me because of my great sense of humour and charming personality. Now I know it’s just my easy access to the latest games that you’re interested in.’

‘Partly. But you mentioned something about dinner as well.’

Kai laughed. ‘Point taken. And I’ll get better feedback on the game if your stomach isn’t growling.’

It turned out that Kai’s idea of bringing dinner was to bring a bag of ingredients to cook. Julian could get used to having Kai in his kitchen, moving about the place as if he belonged there. And the dinner was delicious. Perfectly cooked rare steak with vegetables and chocolate mousse with an exotic fruit salad for dessert. Julian had the feeling that Kai was catering for both of their dietary needs.

As good as their dinner was, Julian was eager to try out the new game Kai had been working on. And he couldn’t help wondering if maybe they would come a bit closer to each other later tonight. Kai had brought an overnight case and was clearly planning to stay the night. Both of them wanted to take things slowly. Julian knew that he could trust Kai not to push things faster and further he was comfortable with. But he still burned with longing and need, more than he’d ever thought possible. He wanted to get to know Kai in every possible way.

Kai seemed to share his feelings, winking at him as they finished eating. ‘Let’s clear up quickly so that we can make ourselves comfy on the sofa. I don’t imagine that we’ll want to be cleaning the kitchen later.’

He surreptitiously wiped his palms on his jeans as they went into the living room. This felt suddenly very intimate, very real.

‘Shall we make things a little more cosy?’ Kai asked. ‘I assume you do have a Playstation?’

‘You have to ask!’ Julian snorted. ‘It’s under the TV.’

Kai set everything up, doing something complicated with his laptop. Julian busied himself closing the curtains, leaving the room bathed in soft lamplight. He plumped up the cushions on the sofa, trying not to make it look too much like he was making a comfy nest for the two of them. However Kai didn’t seem to mind, settling himself down next to Julian on the sofa and thrusting a controller into his hand.

Julian breathed deeply. Kai was so close to him, their legs almost touching. This was almost too much for him to take. But then TV screen sprang into life, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath for entirely different reasons.

‘Wow! Is this one of yours?’ Julian exclaimed.

‘Yes. I was a little worried about letting you see it. Worried you might not like it. It’s … well it’s maybe a bit dorky … with the historical setting, I mean,’ Kai admitted.

‘Like it! It’s amazing! I want to see more!’

And it was amazing. One of the best games Julian had ever seen. The colour. The graphics. How lifelike the characters and setting were, how naturally they moved. But everything was still dramatic and stylized. It was perfect. And he was hooked. He forgot all about feeling awkward at being so close to Kai, losing himself in the action.

Almost without noticing it, he and Kai inched nearer each other. Before long their thighs were pressed tight together. Then they were leaning shoulder to shoulder, sometimes so close that he would have lost his balance if Kai had moved suddenly.

Kai felt warm and solid against him, his goofy smile equally as warm when their gaze met, eyes lingering just a fraction too long. A strange, tingling sensation ran through him every time their hands brushed together. And then it happened. Their eyes met. This time neither of them looked away, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

_Tell me if this is too much_ he heard Kai’s voice in his mind.

Time seemed to stand still around him as Kai took the controller out of his unresisting fingers, gently easing him backwards down onto the sofa. Now Kai was above him, his slim but strong body resting lightly on top of him, looking at him with those penetrating eyes, seeming to look deep into Julian’s soul. He’d never thought that a man could be called beautiful, but Kai was beautiful to him: elegant and angular like a gazelle, all dark hair, eyes and sharp cheekbones, somehow strong and vulnerable all at one and the same time.

Lips gently brushed his, lips that were surprisingly soft. He’d often dreamed of how it would feel to kiss another man, never imagining that it could feel this intimate, this tender. He relaxed into their kiss, wanting Kai to know that this was so much more than okay, inviting him to go on.

His lips were slightly parted, as were Kai’s, the idea of them sharing one another’s breath incredibly intimate. They kissed for a while, their soft, sweet, wet kisses almost imperceptibly increasing in intensity until he felt Kai’s tongue flicking over his lower lip. And he’d never imagined that it would feel just so good having Kai’s tongue in his mouth or that it would be as if a jolt of electricity shot through him when their tongues brushed together for the first time.

Now they were kissing passionately, holding nothing back, kissing wet and deep, teeth grazing across lips. He was achingly hard by now, but not ashamed of his need for Kai, the evidence of the vampire’s desire for him every bit as evident. There was no gap left between them, Kai’s slim frame pressing him hard against the sofa. He let himself do all the things he’d longed to do since the first time he’d seen Kai: one hand roaming all over his back, feeling the muscles under his t-shirt; the other hand twisted in that thick, dark hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss, not wanting to let go.

He was dizzy from their kisses when Kai reluctantly pulled away from him. Kai looked just so freakingly beautiful gazing down at him. That word again. But beautiful was the only word even halfway adequate to describe Kai. And he looked more beautiful than ever right now, his plush, full lips red and glistening from their passionate kisses, his eyes dark and hooded with desire.

‘I could go on kissing you all night,’ Kai confessed, ‘but if I do, I’m risking … ’

‘… coming in your pants,’ Julian finished for him. ‘Me too! It’s all a bit overwhelming.’

Kai smiled at him, before kissing him one last time, this time more romantic than passionate. ‘Would it be too cheesy if we snuggled for a bit?’

‘No, it would be perfect,’ breathed Julian.

And it did indeed feel perfect being cuddled close against Kai’s chest, strong arms holding him safe, gentle kisses fluttered against his hair. He liked the other stuff, the passionate stuff, much more than he’d ever imagined that he would. He wanted more with Kai. He wanted everything, one day when they were both ready for it. But he wanted this. The gentleness. The tenderness. The closeness. The way Kai gazed at him with that adoring look in his eyes. That was what he feared he could never have being with another man. He’d feared that the sex would just be sex, not about kissing and cuddling, about just being together. But everything felt so natural, so right with Kai. As if they had been waiting their entire lives to find one another. Which he was starting to wonder if they had been.

‘You’re staying the night, aren’t you?’ he had to ask. He wasn’t ready to let Kai go, to exchange the warmth of being in his arms for the coldness of being alone.

‘Yes, if you want me to. I brought everything that I need.’

‘I’d keep you here forever if I could, never let you go,’ Julian replied, reckless and giddy with happiness. ‘So you brought your … um … supplements. How does that work? If that’s not too personal a question.’

Kai sighed. ‘You have a right to know. Even if it’s hard to talk about. I hope it doesn’t freak you out.’

‘Nothing about you could freak me out. I just want to understand everything properly. This is all so new to me. So if I make mistakes, say or do the wrong thing, you need to be patient with me.’

Kai pulled him closer, stroking over his back soothingly, even if Julian suspected that this was more about soothing the vampire than him.

‘Vampires and humans share a common ancestry. But we have a genetic mutation. That’s what makes us different, with different needs and abilities. And in order to live in the “normal” world, we need to regularly consume the blood of beings without our genetic mutation. Animal blood will do in an emergency, but humans are best. That need is a thing of the past now, at least on a regular basis, as our scientists have managed to synthesise the necessary ingredients in the lab, which is why we take supplements. Although some traditionalists believe that that is heresy, that we should stick to the old ways.’

‘Have you ever …?’ Julian couldn’t quite bring himself to finish the question. And weirdly enough, it wasn’t the idea of Kai drinking human blood that was freaking him out, but the thought of Kai doing something so intimate with someone else.

‘No, never. I’ve only ever taken supplements. That seemed more modern, more logical. I never understood why anyone would want to do something like that, what the attraction was until … ’

‘ … until … ?’

‘Until I met you.’ Kai’s fingers were stroking over his throat now, the vampire’s eyes hungry with need. ‘You smell so sweet. So enticing. I can sense the blood pulsing through your veins. I know that you are going to taste just so good. My need to taste you, to make you completely mine is so strong. I’ve never felt anything like this before. Anything so powerful. So primal.’

Julian’s arousal had subsided while they had been cuddling, but now he was painfully, achingly aware of his throbbing hard on. There was something so sexy, so arousing about Kai’s raw undisguised hunger for him. He’d never been wanted or needed like this and it was such an incredible turn on.

‘Will it hurt?’

‘No, quite the opposite.’ Kai’s breath was soft against his skin, the vampire mouthing softly at his throat.

He felt as if he was in a dream, his eyes falling closed, surrendering himself to whatever was going to happen. Kai was sucking at him now, teeth not yet breaking the skin. A hand closed itself round the hard bulge in his pants, gently squeezing.

Nobody had ever touched him there before and, even through the layers of clothing, Kai’s hand on him felt better than jerking off ever had. Instinctively he reached for Kai, cupping his hand round the warm hardness between the vampire’s legs. He’d never touched another man there either, but he knew that he was doing the right thing when he felt Kai rubbing himself against his palm, chasing more friction.

He felt as if he was floating on a sea of bliss, with Kai sucking at his neck and gently squeezing his hard dick. He was too blissed out to do much more than press his own hand hard against Kai’s arousal, but it seemed to be enough. He could sense how good this was for Kai, the vampire’s powerful emotions nudging at the edges of his mind.

He had no idea how long this had gone on for until it was as if he saw fireworks going off against the dark canvas of his closed eyelids. A strangled noise he barely recognised as his own voice escaped his lips. He felt Kai pulsing and jerking under his fingertips.

And then it was over and he was lying limp and satisfied in Kai’s arms, having just had the most powerful orgasm of his life. His neck throbbed not unpleasantly.

‘So we did come in our pants,’ he giggled.

‘Yes, we did.’

‘But you didn’t … ’

‘ ... bite you. No, I didn’t,’ Kai confirmed his suspicion. ‘Not because I didn’t want to, but because that is something special, something deep, that could bind us together forever.’

‘It was still amazing.’

‘And I promise you it will feel even better when we do it for real. But now, why don’t I shower first? And then I’ll make us hot chocolate while you’re in the shower and we can snuggle for a bit.’

Julian stretched out on the sofa once Kai was gone, blissfully happy even if a little uncomfortably sticky in the underwear department. His boyfriend might be a vampire who had left a massive love bite on his neck that his teammates were going to tease him about mercilessly, but he was also incredibly hot and sexy, not to mention kind and considerate. Kai was everything Julian had ever dreamed of and so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I began this fic, it was just a oneshot and I hadn't planned on developing it into a fully thought through vampire universe, even though I had these ideas in my mind. But now it is and I have to make some things work.
> 
> As might be obvious, Julian still plays for Leverkusen in this fic, in what will be his last season. He lives in Cologne, by the river. The location is based on Instagram postings. The fic is set in the winter break, which works since Julian (bless him) tends not to fly off to Dubai or somewhere similar. But I have had to slightly stretch the break to make it work.
> 
> Hopefully there will not be too long before the next chapter is posted. I dreamt it so it's all clear in my mind!

Kai stayed awake long into the night, just watching Jule sleep. Vampires didn’t need much sleep and he was simply mesmerized by the man lying beside him, his face flushed, hair all mussed up and nose squished into the pillow.

They’d snuggled on the sofa, sipping their hot chocolate after they’d showered. Jule had looked so young, so innocent, so enticing, with those ridiculously perfect eyebrows. His cheeks were pink and his hair left messy after his shower. And the prominent red mark was visible on his neck above the collar of his t-shirt, a spot that Kai couldn’t help looking at from time to time, his eyes drawn almost hypnotically to the spot.

He’d always been glad to have been born a thoroughly modern vampire. He’d never understood why anyone would want to do anything as icky as _drinking blood_ when you could simply take supplements. But then he’d met Julian. Jule who tasted and smelled so tempting, whose blood called to his very soul. Now he could barely think straight for fantasizing about just how amazing it would feel to sink his teeth into Julian’s pale skin and taste the sweetness of his blood on his tongue. Not to mention the other things that he fantasized about doing to the man of his dreams!

And miraculously Julian hadn’t been freaked out by the idea. Instead he’d been … well Kai had sensed that he was _jealous_, jealous of the idea of him having done this with anyone else. That was what had given him the confidence to do what he’d done and it had been mindblowing. They’d sat and talked afterwards until Julian couldn’t suppress his yawns any longer. So now Kai watched him sleep, watched his chest rise and fall, watching the short puffs of breath that escaped his lips until he too couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

He woke up with a warm, heavy weight against his chest, Jule’s fingers curled tight into his t-shirt.

‘Sorry! Hope I didn’t drool on you in the night!’ Julian apologized, lifting his head to look at him with sleepy eyes.

Kai couldn’t stop himself from brushing Julian’s soft hair back from his forehead. ‘I wouldn’t have minded if you had. I was watching you sleeping last night before I got too tired myself. You looked so peaceful. I hope that’s not too creepy.’

‘No. It’s kind of cute. And I’m glad to hear that vampires do sleep. I have to warn you, I like to sleep. A lot. I get a bit grumpy if I don’t get enough sleep.’

Kai grinned, planting a kiss on Jule’s forehead. ‘I think I can cope. I’m sure you’re adorable even when you’re grumpy. And yes, vampires sleep. Even if we don’t need to sleep as much as humans. So I’m sure that we’ll find a way.’’

‘I want to learn all about vampires, about everything, about you,’ Jule yawned.

‘You will, I promise. But for now how about you concentrate on getting fully awake and I’ll go out and get fresh bread rolls for us.’

‘That might do it!’

Kai was just about to leave the flat when Julian pressed something into his hand, blushing a little.

‘For you. So you don’t need to ring the entryphone to get back in. And y-y-you don’t need to give it back. Jannis is the only other person with a spare key and he kind of knows about you already. Okay not about the vampire thing. But about _you_, which is all that matters.’

There was a lump in his throat as he thanked Julian. That meant so much to him. Not just that he was part of Jule’s life now, but that the man he was rapidly losing his heart to trusted him so much.

The smell of coffee greeted him as he opened the front door, unable to suppress the slight thrill running through him at using his key for the first time. And the sight that greeted him was even better. Julian, barefoot in the kitchen, his hair all messy, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, bustling around making everything perfect for their breakfast.

Kai couldn’t help himself. Dropping the bag with the bread on the table, he pulled Julian in for a kiss, needing to feel his lips against his, feel his strong body hard against his own. Jule was hard and muscled but somehow soft and curving, fitting so perfectly into Kai’s arms that it was as if they had been made for each other.

He wound a hand into Jule’s hair, not letting him escape, kissing him until they were both dizzy, drunk on their kisses.

Jule’s eyes were soft and dreamy, his lips reddened and wet as he looked up at Kai. ‘If I’d known that vampires were so good at kissing, I would have hooked up with one long ago.’

‘I’m the only vampire who can ever lay a finger on you. Ever.’ It was meant as a joke, but it felt like more than a joke. The mere idea of anyone else being intimate with Julian like this, getting to see him all soft and relaxed like this, getting to taste him … Kai had never thought that he was particularly jealous. But then he’d never thought about a lot of things until he’d met Julian.

‘But right now I’m hungry for breakfast,’ he added, wanting to lighten the mood. It was the truth. But not the whole truth. He was hungry for Julian. His whole body, his whole being ached to taste Julian, to make him his. But he could suppress those longings, not wanting to scare Jule away by demanding too much. And anyway, that wasn’t all he wanted. He liked just being with Julian. Hanging out with him. Having breakfast together. They even went for a run together, running beside the Rhine before the sun was too bright and Kai had to retreat inside.

It was January. And actually it was rarely _that_ sunny in Cologne in winter that Kai had to stay inside, even at midday. But Julian was worrying and fussing about him, wanting to do everything right. It would take him time to adapt to everything and he’d give him all the time he needed. Not to mention the fact that the idea of an afternoon snuggled up on the sofa together was definitely appealing.

He knew exactly what Julian would want to do first, only pausing to shower and get them some drinks, keen to investigate every single game that Kai had on his laptop. As distracting as Julian leaning against him and smelling just so good was, he couldn’t help his professional instincts from kicking in, seeing the games he had developed in a new light through Jule’s eyes. Having someone to play with, someone who approached his games from a player’s perspective and not a developer’s, really did bring a new perspective. And Julian was so intelligent and thoughtful, as well as being a total idiot who teased him mercilessly.

They played for a few hours, pausing for snacks and more drinks, before the inevitable happened. Neither of them made a conscious move, but somehow his laptop ended up being – carefully – placed on the floor and Julian was lying under him, looking up at him with those perfectly kissable lips and an expression on his face that seemed to dare Kai to kiss him. And of course Kai had no objections to giving Jule exactly what he wanted, even if he was pretty sure that he was the one being seduced and not the other way round.

The room was quiet, quiet except for the soft, wet sounds of their slow, deep kisses and the faint moans that escaped their lips between kisses. It felt as if Julian’s tongue was everywhere inside his mouth, hot and agile. Teasing him. Turning him on. How he was turning him on.

He was hard. So hard it hurt. So hard that it must be digging into Julian. Not that the blond seemed to mind, pushing his hips up against Kai, rubbing his own hard on against him. Needily. Seductively. That was one of the many things that was so attractive about Julian. He had such a healthy relationship with his own body, everything was so natural, so comfortable. That was what gave Kai the courage to do what he did next.

_Tell me if I cross a line_ he thought, slipping a hand between their bodies to cup the bulge in Julian’s jeans. He left his hand linger for a long moment, wanting to make sure that Julian was comfortable with this before going on. His fingers slipped under Jule’s t-shirt, resting against the warm skin above his belt buckle.

Their kisses were becoming messier, more ragged, more tongues and teeth. Julian was breathing harder. He could sense his arousal. Feel the way Jule was sucking his impressively worked-out stomach muscles in, creating a hollow of invitation, inviting Kai to go deeper.

That first moment when his fingers crept underneath the waistband of Julian’s jeans was electric. It felt so different from touching himself, his fingers exploring the damp warmth. He loved the sharp intake of breath he heard from Julian as he tentatively caressed him, fingers catching ever so deliciously on the short, surprisingly soft hairs. He inched his fingers towards Jule’s bare cock, silken beneath his touch, hot and already slightly sticky.

‘Oh … fuck … Kai … that’s … ’ Julian’s voice broke into his devotional reverie, hands reaching towards his belt.

‘Sorry … didn’t mean to … ’ Kai tried to pull his hand away, panicking that he’d gone too far too quickly. He thought Julian wanted him to do this, he’d been so sure. But his hand was trapped inside Jule’s jeans and he only succeeded in wrenching his wrist. This was turning into a total disaster.

_Don’t be such an idiot _Julian’s voice was in his mind _I want this. I just need it all. Everything. Now. And I warn you. I’m not going to last long. It’s going to be really embarrassing_

Then it registered. Julian was undoing his jeans and pushing them down to his knees and kicking them off, freeing Kai’s hand and giving him unfettered access to all that gorgeousness.

Julian was so glorious. Lying there with his legs spread, letting Kai pleasure him. Leaning back against the cushions, head flung back. He could see every emotion flicker over Jule’s face. How his skin flushed so pink it was almost red. How he gasped for breath. How his face contorted in ecstasy. How he screwed his face up almost beyond recognition just before he came undone under Kai’s fingers.

He held Julian in his aftermath, not caring that he was getting them both sticky, soothing him until he had stopped panting and was breathing normally again.

_I told you it would be embarrassingly fast_

_Yes, but you didn’t warn me how weird your face would look_

_Well, I don’t usually watch myself. I’m not that kinky. But you should see the faces I make in training. Can’t be worse than that_

_I can cope with it_

_Good. Give me a minute to stop being blissed out and I’ll … you know … As long as you don’t expect me to be too energetic_

Kai held his breath as Julian undid his trousers, easing them down, letting his eager cock spring free.

‘Can I watch? Or would that be too weird?’ He was too shy to admit that he had a thing about Julian’s hands. He’d never thought that hands could be sexy, but the mere thought of Julian’s beautiful, strong hands wrapped round his hard length made him almost come on the spot.

‘I think the weird boat sailed a long time ago for us,’ Julian grinned.

The sight of those elegant fingers wrapped round him was even hotter than he had imagined.

_I’m not going to last long either_

_Good. Then I won’t feel such a dork_

He held back as long as he could, savouring the feeling of Julian’s warm hand on him, enjoying the unfamiliar sight of fingers caressing him up and down, up and down until he came in Jule’s hand with an embarrassingly loud whimper.

They cleaned each other up, sacrificing Kai’s t-shirt to the cleaning action, before snuggling down for a bit, neither of them wanting to move just yet. They would have to make something to eat, but not straight away.

‘One more day and then I have to go back to training. And then a couple of days later … ’

‘ … training camp. I know. It’s going to be hard being apart from you, but it comes with the job,’ Kai reassured him. ‘And when you’re back … ’

‘Can you stay until I leave? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really want you to.’

Kai’s heart sunk within him. He’d have to tell Julian the truth.

‘I want to. But I have to leave tomorrow evening at the latest. I don’t have any more … supplements. I need to go to … well I guess you could call it a doctor … a vampire doctor … the day after. I only have two more doses. They don’t keep long. I should have been at the … vampire doctor today, left last night. But I was … ’

‘ … with me,’ Julian finished his sentence.

‘I wish I didn’t have to leave.’

‘But you don’t have to. You have me.’


	5. Chapter 5

Kai couldn’t believe his ears. ‘You have me’. That was what Jule had said and both of them knew exactly what he meant.

A primal surge of instinct rose up inside him and he had to fight with himself not to claim Julian there and then. He wanted this … he craved this so badly that his teeth actually hurt, something he hadn’t experienced since going through the vampire version of puberty. That had been hard. It had been bad enough suffering the usual rollercoaster of teenage hormonal urges. But it had been even worse coupled with the overwhelming need to bite someone. He hadn’t given in, even though that need was less easily satisfied on his own than the other; the burning, aching desire unquenched by all the times he’d had to see to his embarrassing arousal alone in the shower or in the darkness of his bedroom.

He’d been glad when that phase had passed, happy that the supplements gave him what he needed to stay healthy without the all-consuming drive that came with his special dietary needs. But now the urge was back, stronger than ever. It was just like the horror of being sixteen all over again, but this time he had Jule snuggled up against him. Jule who was all soft and sweet round those hard, muscled edges, pale and pink, smelling so good, offering himself to him. It would take all his willpower to resist. But he could. He would. For Julian. For what they could have together.

‘You can’t. We can’t. I mean … not that I don’t want to … I do … you have no idea how much I want to do … this. But … ’

Jule didn’t answer. He just sat up, straddling Kai’s groin. They were still naked from the waist down. The sensation of their bodies touching … there … for the first time was overwhelming. Now his teeth weren’t the only part of him longing for Julian. But it didn’t end there. Julian pulled his t-shirt over his head, baring his chest, his shoulder, his throat. He looked so beautiful, so tempting, the light glinting on his skin.

Kai had to swallow hard. As in really hard. Julian was clearly set on seducing him, seducing him to do … to do vampire stuff. Flaunting his body, making himself available. He’d heard about humans doing this but he’d always thought the stories were just myth and legend. No human could want this so much. But now he knew differently. His beautiful, funny, clever, dorky Julian wanted this, wanted him, and seemed determined to get what he wanted.

As if to emphasise the point, Jule leaned forward, leaning his hands either side of Kai’s head, just a few centimeters separating them. The look in Julian’s blue eyes was so intense that Kai couldn’t look away. The hunger was written all over his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the thought that this was all the wrong way round. He was the vampire. He was meant to be the hungry one with the intense eyes. But Jule was the predator here. And to be totally honest, the feeling of their half hard bare cocks rubbing together as Julian rocked his pelvis into his was almost rendering him incapable of rational thought.

‘I want this, Kai,’ Julian hissed. ‘I want you. Us. I’ve never been more sure of anything else in my life. I don’t want to wait. We’re meant to be together. We’ve both known that from the moment we met. I’m not saying that it will always be easy. But I want us to make it work, deal with what lies before us. Together.’

The way Julian said ‘together’ was one of the sexiest things Kai had ever heard.

‘But we haven’t even had sex yet! Not properly!’ That sounded stupid even to Kai as the words left his mouth. Of all the arguments he could have made, that was perhaps the dumbest.

‘Oh Kai,’ Julian muttered, slumping down to snuggle into the crook of his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms round the blond, pulling him close. This was the first time they’d been properly naked together. However, sex wasn’t on the agenda but something even more intimate.

‘That’s exactly the point,’ Julian’s voice was muffled against his skin. ‘I’ve spent years thinking about, worrying about, what it would be like to have sex with a man. I’ve built it up into such a big thing in my mind that I need time to come to terms with doing it for real. But I’d never contemplated being bitten by a vampire, not in my wildest dreams, and now that I’ve met you, I just know it’s what I want. I don’t just know that I want it. I _feel_ that I want it. I can’t explain it properly, but I know that you feel the same.’

Actually that kind of made sense. Kai had never thought about doing the biting thing for real until Julian had walked into his life. And he just knew that he wanted to be with Jule. But still, he didn’t want to rush this. He wanted, needed it to be right.

‘I do. It’s the same for me. Not just the sex. The other thing, the vampire thing. I thought I’d never want to do it. But now I do. More than I can express. But that’s why I don’t want to rush things.’

‘Why? You want it. I want it. What’s the problem?’

Kai was trying very hard to think of a valid objection when Jule stole the last of his resolve, lowering his head to gently suck and nibble at the side of his jaw. Jule was infuriating. He knew that no vampire could resist that.

‘It should be special for you,’ he tried.

‘It will be. I trust you to make it special for me,’ Jule muttered against his skin.

He’d run out of excuses. Julian had worn him down. ‘Okay, but we do it right. Properly. Go and get dressed. You don’t need to shower. We’ll shower later. But we do need to eat. You need to stay healthy. Training starts in a couple of days.’

‘Alright, dad,’ grumbled Julian, levering himself off Kai and heading for the door. He was completely naked except for his white sports socks and Kai couldn’t help admiring the view. Jule was so hot like this, but also cute and dorky. Just perfect.

Julian came back in clean shorts and a t-shirt, so it was time for Kai to go and get ready. Then they cooked together, sitting down at the table to eat. Kai had meant what he said, Julian needed to eat. But it was also important that he had time to think this through. If he still wanted it after dinner, well …

The mood changed subtly as they cleared up after they’d eaten. Everything seemed quieter, more intimate. Touching each other softly as they moved around the kitchen, little touches that spoke volumes. Julian brushing up against him or running a hand down his arm was almost as sexy as it had been lying naked together.

It only took a few minutes until the kitchen was clean and tidy, Julian standing before him expectantly.

‘Do you still want this?’ Kai had to ask, stroking Julian’s cheek with his thumb. Even though he had been reluctant to agree at first, now he felt as if his heart would burst if Jule had changed his mind.

‘Yes, more than ever. The fact that you made me wait proved that this is right.’

‘Nervous?’

‘Yes.’

‘Me too,’ Kai confessed. ‘I’ve never done this before. But I’ll make it as good as possible, I promise.’

‘I know. And I’m glad that I’m your first. In every way.’

Kai had been musing about how to do this while they had been eating. He led Julian into the bathroom that adjoined his – their – bedroom. He undressed him carefully, caressing the exposed skin with his fingertips, loving how he could make his Jule shiver with pleasure and anticipation, the way his whole body seemed to ripple with desire as Kai’s fingers traced a line down his spine to the hollow of his back. Then he stripped off his own clothes as quickly as he could.

This was the first time they had properly seen each other naked. Julian held his gaze, not looking away, not ashamed of his body. But the redness of his cheeks betrayed both his bashfulness and his arousal.

Kai took Julian’s hand in his, winding their fingers tightly together. Even though he was naked, not to mention incredibly horny, this still felt somehow pure, almost innocent.

He turned on the shower, making sure that the temperature was perfect.

‘I’ve been so longing to do this, to shower with you,’ Julian murmured.

This felt like sheer bliss. Julian in his arms, that gorgeous body pressed tight up against his under the flow of warm water. He felt all the nerves and tension start to flow out of him as they kissed, Julian clinging to him. They were both hard by the time he broke their kiss to wash Jule’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. He’d never thought that washing someone’s hair would be so erotic, but it was. And the way Julian was sighing loud enough to hear over the noise of the shower told him that he was finding it every bit as arousing.

Once Julian’s hair was rinsed clean, he turned him round so that his back was leaning against Kai’s chest.

_Just relax. Let me take care of you_ he soothed Jule, wrapping one arm securely round the blond’s waist and taking hold of his hard length with his free hand. Julian leaned back against him, letting him bear some of his weight, trapping Kai’s own aching arousal between their bodies.

He bent his head forward slightly, suckling at the soft skin of Julian’s throat. Julian’s cock felt gorgeously thick and heavy against his palm. He was less shy and tentative this time, stroking Jule carefully but firmly, keeping the movements of his hand slow and steady, not wanting this to be over too quickly, enjoying Julian’s increasingly loud moans and grunts.

His own moans were muffled against Julian’s neck, each stroke of his hand and Julian’s wriggling in response rubbing his incredibly sensitive cock up against the smooth curves of Jule’s ass. The wet friction felt so good that he was pretty sure he could come just from this, his balls heavy with need, tendrils of arousal spreading out from his groin.

Jule’s legs were trembling by now, his breathing harsh and ragged. He was close. They were close. Jule’s hoarsely voiced ‘Kai’ and the feeling of him pulsing against his fingers sending him over the edge as well.

He wrapped both arms round Jule’s waist, holding him securely while he recovered from his climax, the warm water washing away every last trace, leaving them nothing but blissed-out and relaxed.

‘I hope that doesn’t mean that we don’t get to do the other thing,’ Jule muttered.

‘Nah. That was just the warm up. To get us in the mood.’

They dried each other off, stealing sweet kisses and caresses, their desire satisfied but not their need for each other.

This was their first time naked in bed together and the sensation of naked skin against naked skin under cool, crisp bedlinen was almost overwhelming. But Kai was on a mission to make this as perfect as possible for his Jule.

Pulling back the covers to reveal Julian lying there all bare and gorgeous for him, he began to kiss slowly down his body, leaving a silvery wet trail of love that sparkled on his skin. He mouthed and licked as he went, mapping every responsive, sensitive spot where Julian loved to be touched. And there were a lot of them!

He nipped gently at the jutting sharpness of Jule’s hipbones, tracing over his stomach with his tongue, dipping into the hollow of his navel. Julian was writhing under him, hips bucking upwards, visibly aroused again. Even though they had just showered, the scent of arousal was strong as he went lower, kissing and licking between the thighs that had eagerly opened to grant him access.

_I want to taste you properly here one day soon _he thought.

_I want that too. But now, I want … I need _

He sucked red marks into the soft, vulnerable flesh of Jule’s inner thighs. He would happily have lingered here for longer but impatient fingers pulling at his hair warned him that his partner was eager for more.

Once they were face to face, he hesitated, suddenly unsure.

‘What’s wrong?’ Julian asked, a worried expression on his face,

‘I don’t know how to do this,’ he confessed. ‘I never have. When I was a teenager the necessary thing just … um … kind of happened. And I’ve never been with anyone like this since then.’

‘Is that all!’ laughed Julian. ‘I think there’s some kind of instinct that will kick in and I can be pretty irresistible if I try. I’m not an expert on this vampire stuff, but I think you might need to kind of let go, relax into it, accept it’s going to happen. They teach us to visualize what we want to achieve on the pitch before a game in training. Maybe you need to visualize … well … biting me. Maybe kissing me would help too?’

Kai wasn’t quite so sure about the visualization thing but kissing Jule was always a good idea. His lips were just so tempting, pink and full. And as their kiss deepened he let his mind drift, allowing himself to think about what it would feel like to sink his teeth into soft yielding skin, to taste Julian on his tongue, swallow him down. He’d known he wanted that but never actually allowed himself to imagine it, always shying away from the idea. And it seemed to be working. He felt that tingling that had always made him feel ashamed, the ache that he hadn’t felt since he’d come out the other side of vampire puberty.

He went to pull away, to hide his face. But Jule stopped him, holding his face between his hands, hands that were warm and soft against his cheeks.

‘Don’t hide yourself from me, Kai!’ Julian’s voice was raw with emotion. ‘Not from me! I want to see you. How beautiful you are! How magnificent you are!’

Kai couldn’t deny Julian what he wanted. Couldn’t look away from Jule’s intense blue eyes, even if he feared seeing disgust there. Even fear. But instead he saw just … tenderness … even wonder.

‘You’re perfect,’ Julian said softly. ‘You’re still you. There’s just more of that goofy toothy grin that I love so much.’

Much to his surprise, Jule ran a thumb over his lower lip, exploring the edges of his newly sharp teeth. He made to pull away when he realized that Julian had cut his thumb on a pointed tooth – horrified that he’d hurt him – but Jule reassured him. ‘It’s okay. Only a baby cut. You can kiss it better for me.’

Almost without thinking, Kai’s tongue flicked out, soothing the sore place on Jule’s thumb, savouring the taste of the tiny droplets of blood. It felt like a switch had been flicked within him. He knew exactly what he needed to do. What he was burning up with need to do.

He smoothed Julian’s hair back from his forehead, kissing him gently. ‘Trust me.’

‘I do. Utterly and completely.’

Julian was lying relaxed and pliant underneath him, only the heaviness of his breathing betraying how aroused. Well, that and something else! Without even being asked to, he turned his head slightly to the side, giving Kai unhindered access to his neck.

Not wanting to rush their first time, Kai lingered over kissing Julian’s neck, kissing and gently sucking at the flesh until Jule was writhing under him, pushing his hips up against Kai’s.

When the moment came, it was astonishingly easy, like the most natural thing in the world. His teeth slide unresistingly into Julian, who only whimpered slightly, stroking Kai’s back to assure him that everything was okay.

_Take it slowly. Enjoy it. You’ve waited a long time for this_ he heard Julian in his mind.

Julian was worth every single long, lonely minute he’d waited, not even knowing what he was waiting for, what was missing from his life. He could feel their bond flowing between them, like something he could touch, a physical bridge between their souls. And Julian tasted just so good. Salt with a hint of sweet. Rich and heavy. But with a lightness, a brightness, something he didn’t have a word for. Something like … sunshine. That was it. Jule tasted of pure sunshine.

Time seemed to stand still. He had no idea how long they were bound together like this, him sipping very slowly and carefully at Julian’s throat. Julian was moaning, even whining, his breath coming a short, sharp pants that caught in his throat. Their bodies were pressed tight together where they were hot, hard and aching for release. They came at the same time, melded together in a mess of sticky wetness.

He waited until both of them were limp and satisfied before carefully disengaging from Julian’s neck, licking tenderly over the small wound in the way that he’d been taught would soothe and heal it.

‘Feel so good … but so tired … need sleep … clean up in morning,’ Julian murmured, already half asleep in his arms.

The thought came unbidden into his mind as he looked down at Jule, his heart swelling with emotions he hadn’t yet articulated.

_I love you, Julian_

_I love you too, Kai _was the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai comparing Jule to a very cute animal here was inspired by a comment from a reader. And we know that Kai does like these particular animals!

That was one of the best night’s sleep he’d ever had, Julian thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The memories from last night came flooding back, his fingers automatically going to the spot on his neck where Kai had bitten him. He could feel a small mark, but it didn’t hurt. And he’d feared that he might feel drained and tired after their first time doing the vampire thing, but it was the exact opposite. He felt refreshed and renewed, ready to take on the world.

He rolled over to look at Kai who was lying peacefully beside him. Maybe it was all in his imagination, but Kai seemed to look more relaxed, younger even. The dark circles under his eyes were gone, as were the tiny lines round his mouth. That slightly strained, worried expression was gone to.

‘I love you,’ he said, needing to say the words out loud. ‘I mean, I know that we haven’t known each very long, but I know that I love you.’

Kai’s eyes shot open, the vampire turning over to face him. ‘I love you too. I didn’t mean to say it, but I guess I just _**felt**_ it so hard that it slipped out over our bond.’

Julian knew that he had a huge, soppy smile on his face, but he had another pressing need. ‘I really need to pee,’ he confessed, ‘but after that, can we snuggle for a bit?’

‘Of course,’ Kai grinned at him. ‘Although I’m going to insist on making you a proper breakfast afterwards.’

Once he was back from the bathroom, Julian snuggled down on top of Kai. They would need to shower, hopefully together again this time, but for now he just wanted to enjoy lying cradled against Kai’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

‘Are we bonded for life now?’ he had to ask the question that had been preying on his mind.

‘Not quite. We’re bonded. And the more we do … the vampire thing … the stronger our bond will become. If we never did it again, the mark on your neck would eventually fade, but otherwise it will be stay visible, as sign that we’re … well that we’re mated.’

‘I kind of like the idea of being mated to you, freaky as it sounds.’

‘And all other vampires will know that you are taken, that you are off bounds even to approach.’ There was a definite possessive note to Kai’s voice.

‘And I like the idea of you being all possessive about me too. It’s sexy.’

‘Idiot!’ Kai punched him on the arm, but it was clear that he was happy.

‘Are there a lot of vampires?’ Julian knew that there were vampires, that he probably saw some every day. But he’d never known that much about vampire culture. They’d kept to themselves. And now he was mated to one. It was a lot to get used to.

‘Quite a few. More than you would think. Maybe 5% of the population here in Germany. More some places; less others. There’s even some playing in the Bundesliga.’

‘Oh!’ was pretty much all Julian could say.

‘It’s not easy to combine being a professional footballer with being a vampire, but a couple of players have managed it. None of your Leverkusen teammates are vampires, though. I would know.’

Julian was dying to know who, but he sensed that this maybe wasn’t the right time to talk about this. And Kai had something else on his mind.

‘Your parents. Your brothers. Are they going to be alright with this? With me being a vampire, I mean. I know how important your family are to you. Do you want them to know about us?’

Julian thought hard. Everything had happened so fast that he’d barely had time to consider how he was going to introduce Kai to his family. He couldn’t imagine hiding such an important part of his life from his family. His close friends too.

‘Is that okay for you, Kai? People knowing that you’re a vampire. Is that something you want to share with people? My family and friends will be fine. It might be a bit of a shock at first. And they’ll have questions. But they’re not prejudiced. They want me to be happy. And they’re going to love you. And with my career, it might even … ’

‘ … be easier because I’m going to respect your wish to keep our relationship private … ’

‘ … until the time is right,’ Julian finished the sentence for him. ‘Not because I’m ashamed of us, but because I want us to have time to get to know each other, to enjoy things without pressure from outside.’

Kai pressed a kiss on the top of his head before announcing it was time for breakfast. ‘If we shower first, you know what we’ll end up doing. And you need a good breakfast inside you today, after last night and with training starting again tomorrow.’

Julian really could get used to this, Kai bustling about in his kitchen in the morning wearing nothing but shorts and a big grin, his hair all floppy and messy. He offered to help but Kai told him just to sit down and enjoy his coffee. Breakfast was a triumph, a perfect omelette followed by buckwheat pancakes with fresh fruit.

‘I thought you deserved a treat,’ Kai winked at him as he saw Julian’s eyes go wide at the sight of the feast on the breakfast table. ‘The protein will help you regenerate and the pancakes are healthy enough to be part of your diet plan.’

They were. And they were so good. This might have been one of the best breakfasts he’d ever eaten and not just because Kai had made it for him and was sitting across the table from him wearing almost no clothes.

‘You don’t need to leave today now, do you?’ Julian asked, trying not to let his voice sound too hopeful.

‘No. And I don’t need to work either. I’ll go to the doctor when you are in training camp. That way I can be here for you after training starts tomorrow. If you want me to be, that is.’

‘Of course, I do. It’s one of the few things I really hate about being a footballer. These performance tests. And the lactate test.’ Julian knew that he was being a bit whiny but he really did hate lactate tests and the thought of Kai being there for him afterwards would help him to make it through.

‘Poor baby,’ Kai ruffled his hair, making Jule glare at him. ‘If you’re very, very good, there might even be a reward for you for enduring the evil lactate test.’

‘What kind of a reward? Dinner? Or … stuff?’

‘Maybe dinner and then … stuff?’

That could make even lactate tests bearable. And the mention of … stuff … made Julian think of another question.

‘You’re going to the doctor. Do you intend to go back to taking supplements or … ?’

‘Do I intend to go on taking **_you_**?'

Kai had moved round to sit beside him, suddenly close, very close. Julian swallowed hard. Kai could flip from being all adorable-and-dorky boyfriend Kai to being drop-dead-gorgeous-sex-on-legs vampire Kai in a matter of seconds. And now he was all sexy and irresistible, those dark eyes full of mystery and promise, like a beautiful predator. He still smelled faintly of last night’s sex and of something else, something Julian had never noticed before. His nostrils must have flared slightly, trying to catch the faint scent.

_You’re smelling yourself on me. Our bond. You’re changing me, Julian. Slowly and gradually from the inside out_

Fuck, that was sexy. Julian heard himself whimpering, realizing that he was half hard just from Kai sitting next to him, looking at him like **_that_**. He stood up, climbing onto Kai’s lap, wrapping his arms round his neck. Kai’s hands cupped his ass so perfectly, pulling their groins close together.

Up close like this, their faces almost touching, he could appreciate just how beautiful Kai was. The dark eyes and sharp cheekbones that had fascinated him from the start. And that mouth. Kai’s lips were so full, so red. Better than he’d ever seen on any girl he’d ever met. And they were his, all his.

He licked over Kai’s lower lip, before gently sucking it into his mouth, grazing the flesh with his teeth. Now it was Kai’s turn to whimper, a sound that shot straight to his groin. Kai tasted so good, warm and wet as he licked into his mouth, feeling that jolt of electricity again as their tongues touched for the first time.

He might not have much experience kissing a guy, but he was getting a lot of practice with Kai. He concentrated on kissing Kai senseless, exploring the vampire’s mouth with his tongue, kissing deep and wet until Kai was moaning and whimpering, his shorts doing a very poor job of keeping his arousal under control. Not that Julian was in a much better state, not with Kai moaning into his mouth driving him out of his mind with lust.

Kai was pulling hard on his hips, rubbing them together where they were hard and needy. But that wasn’t the only thing they were hungry for.

_Can we? Just a little? It’s all so new. And it will help us to build our bond_

He could hear the need and want in Kai’s question. And to be truthful he needed this too. He needed to know if it really was as mindblowing as he remembered it from last night or if that had all been a dream.

_Yes. Just let go and let it happen_

Kai tried to pull away but Julian held him in place, breaking their deep tongue kiss but keeping possession of Kai’s lips, winding his fingers through that shock of thick, dark hair. This time he could physically feel Kai changing, feel him transforming into the magnificent vampire that he was, still with that irresistible, cheeky toothy grin.

Now it was Kai who took command. Julian leaned back, arching his back and presenting his throat, holding on tight to Kai’s shoulders. He was well aware of just how alluring he looked like this and of the effect this would have on his vampire. He couldn’t confess being a little flattered at just how much Kai clearly desired him. Although Kai had pretty much the same effect on him. Especially like this, kissing up and down his neck, those full, plush lips dragging across his skin.

_You’re just so … edible_ Kai almost sighed in his mind.

_Then hurry up and do it. I’m close and I want to come with your teeth in me, not before_

_Impatient, aren’t we?_

_This is no time for humour!_

Luckily Kai was clearly as impatient as he was, only pausing for a moment to suck gently at the mark on his neck before sliding his teeth in.

It didn’t hurt. That had surprised him the first time as well. He’d been expecting it to be painful, but instead it was more like a sweet, sharp stab of bliss. And then wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, pulsing rhythmically in time with Kai sucking gently at his throat. The pleasure built and built until it was too intense to hold inside any longer and he had to let it all out.

It took him a while to come down from his height, leaning his head against Kai’s shoulder while the vampire softly licked over the wound on his neck. He loved that almost as much as he loved the other stuff, how tender it felt, how he felt cared for and cosseted.

_I hope that wasn’t too much for you?_

He could tell that Kai was worried, guilt seeping into his thoughts, so he hastened to reassure him.

_No. Perfect. I needed it again as well. To know if it would be as good was the first time._

_And was it?_

_No._

_Oh. Sorry._

_No, you idiot. It was even better. Better since I knew what to expect. Since we were even closer._

Kai punched him on the arm, but it was meant in a friendly way. ‘We really do need to shower now. We’re pretty disgusting.’

‘I know, but I’m too blissed out to move,’ Julian sighed theatrically.

‘Hold on tight.’

Much to Julian’s surprise, Kai stood up, able to take his full weight. His vampire boyfriend was really strong, which was kind of hot. So he wrapped his legs round Kai’s waist, the two of them making their way somewhat inelegantly to the bathroom.

Kai was giggling uncontrollably. ‘You’re just like giant koala like this, Jule, with your arms and legs wrapped round me. And your hair is all sticking out and fluffy, just like a koala’s furry ears!’

‘I hope that I’m at least a very sexy koala,’ he demanded, pretending to be indignant.

‘Oh, you are, you are.’

They managed not to have sex in the shower this time, although there might have been a bit of making out. It was almost lunchtime by the time they were clean and dry, snuggled up on the sofa.

‘What do you want to do this afternoon’? asked Kai, absentmindedly stroking Jule’s hair.

‘I really should go for a run, but I feel like I want to just chill, be with you.’ He wasn’t usually lazy, it didn’t fit well with his profession, but today he just wanted to bask in the pleasant fog of delicious lethargy that was making him feel so mellow and so relaxed.

‘I don’t want to lead you astray, but it would probably do you good for us to spend time together, to deepen our bond.’

Almost without discussing it they ended up playing Fortnite. After lunch they watched a film curled up on the sofa together. Kai had recommended that they undress down to their underwear to have as much skin-to-skin contact as possible and he certainly hadn’t objected. Kai felt warm and solid against him, his skin smooth and fragrant. And whatever it was seemed to be working. As the day wore on the connection between him and Kai grew stronger, deeper, strengthening him in return.

There was something else he wanted to experience again.

‘I need to go to bed early tonight. But it’ll be dark early. Can we fly together again? That was kind of cool.’

He knew that he’d said exactly the right thing from the way Kai’s eyes lit up in response. It was kind of endearing how happy him liking the vampire stuff made Kai. And their second flight together was magical, flying high above the twinkling lights of the city, following the Rhine that looped like a sparkling ribbon through the centre of Cologne. It was a perfect romantic evening, even if Kai did make more jokes about him clutching on tight like a koala.

As he drifted off to sleep that night with Kai lying next to him, the last thought that crossed his mind was that maybe tomorrow’s lactate tests wouldn’t be too awful this time. Not with his very own vampire waiting for him at home afterwards!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apolgies for taking so long to update this fic. First there was a lot of football. Then there wasn't any football and I felt too sad to write and guilty about feeling sad about football when there are far more important things going on. 
> 
> But I found my way back to them and will hopefully be able to update regularly. You would think being at home would give me more time to write but it doesn't seem to work that way. I really do want to/need to get this fic finished before Kai does (or doesn't) leave for whatever club he may (or may not) be going to.

He was happy to be back in training, back with his teammates, laughing and joking. He’d been so wrapped up in Kai that he’d almost forgotten how much he loved this. Even the dreaded performance tests weren’t so bad. He’d coped better than he’d expected after not being as active as usual over the last couple of days. Maybe Kai had been right about the bonding thing doing him good? Or maybe it was the thought of how his vampire was going to reward him afterwards?

He loved running. He was fast for a player his size. But he had no love for the ‘push yourself as hard as you can, until it hurts, for nothing’ running of the performance tests. It was different playing, fighting for the win, although he’d always been good at conserving his energy as much as possible.

He’d never been one of those players who made it look easy, either, ending the test red-faced and sweaty. But at least he hadn’t thrown up, that would have been really embarrassing. And he couldn’t help grinning to himself every time the medical team took blood. His blood really was in demand these days!

It had been a long day. He was tired, but there was a spring in his step as he stepped out of the elevator in his building. He’d just put his hand on the door to open it when it was wrenched open and Kai pulled him inside, sweeping him into his arms.

It was so good being held like this by Kai, exactly what he needed after a long, hard day. Kai was slim - almost fragile looking sometimes - but he was strong, holding him tight, stroking up and down his spine in a way that made him almost want to purr. But instead he leaned in close, relaxing into Kai’s arms, letting the tensions and the ache in his muscles drain away.

A soft kiss against his hair really did make him sigh out loud. He’d never thought that he could be this … well … soppy. But somehow it was okay with Kai. With Kai he could just be himself. Kai was strong, but also hopelessly romantic and a complete dork and that meant that he could be exactly the same, which kind of suited him as it turned out!

‘Let me take care of you, spoil you,’ Kai murmured.

‘I could get used to this. I might never let you leave.’

_I never want to leave you _the words flowed into his mind smooth as honey.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that … it just slipped out … I know it’s too soon,’ Kai desperately tried to apologise.

‘No, it’s okay. I mean, everything has happened so quickly. We’ve talked about the … vampire stuff … but not really about the normal relationship stuff. But I think we both know that we are meant to be together, that this is … that this is well … **_it _**for both of us.

He could sense how relieved Kai was now that one of them had finally said it out loud. But the vampire just kissed him, fierce and hot, pouring all of his emotions into one long, deep, passionate kiss.

_I need you. Now! _There was a raw urgency to Kai’s thought and Jule let himself be led through to the living room, the two of them stumbling a little as Kai refused to let go of him.

‘Strip for me!’ Kai ordered as he sat down on the sofa, his eyes wild and bright with lust.

Fuck, this was arousing, Jule couldn’t help thinking. He’d never stripped for anyone before, but the way Kai was devouring him just by looking at him was such a turn on.

He pulled his hoodie off, fluffing his hair back to perfection afterwards. Then he slowly took hold of the hem of his t-shirt, slowly lifting it to reveal his torso. Kai was breathing heavily, obviously as turned on by this as he was. Once he was naked from the waist up, he bent down to undo his shoes, kicking them off.

Now it was time to really put on a show. He unfastened his trousers teasingly slowly, easing them down his thighs. Now Kai could see that he was already hard, his erection straining at the fabric of his briefs. And he could see the hungry look on Kai’s face, the way his tongue flicked out to lick over his lips.

‘Off. Need you naked,’ Kai’s voice was hoarse, his eyes fixed on the bulge in Jule’s briefs.

This could have felt awkward, but the fact that Kai made no attempt to hide how much he wanted him made it easy and natural.

Once he was naked, Kai motioned for him to lie down on the sofa, a fingertip caress down his arm making him shiver. Kai stripped off much faster, leaving his briefs on, although they did little to hide how hard he was.

_Just relax. Let me spoil you_ Kai’s words flowed into his mind like honey.

The vampire’s body was warm above his, skin kissing skin, as Kai gently sucked at his neck with butterfly soft little licks. He was already starting to melt with bliss, his dick getting even harder if that was even possible.

Kai kissed his way down his neck, lips dragging deliciously over heated skin. He was sweating and squirming, moaning faintly because … fuck … Kai’s mouth … Kai’s lips … Kai’s tongue … felt just so unbelievably good. He had no idea what Kai was planning, just that it was going to drive him out of his mind with lust and desire.

His breath caught in his throat as Kai shifted his weight, giving himself access to his chest and stomach. He’d never been kissed there, never thought that it would be quite so arousing. He couldn’t totally suppress his strangled moans when Kai sucked at his nipples, testing them with his teeth. He was a guy and that wasn’t meant to feel good. But it did. Just like it felt almost unbearably good when Kai kissed his way down his belly. Why had nobody ever told him that his stomach was an erogenous zone? Or maybe it was just Kai who could make him feel this way?

He didn’t dare to think about what Kai had in mind, not even daring to dream that he was going to do **_that_**, not even when he felt hot breath ghosting across his private parts.

Kai’s hair was soft and ungelled, gorgeously ticklish against his balls. He couldn’t look down, knowing that the sight of a shock of dark hair nestling between his spread legs would be too much for him to take, especially when Kai was sucking at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

He had to stop himself from wriggling too much, from bucking his hips up towards Kai. Instead he stretched a hand down to stroke Kai’s soft curls, wanting to let him know just how amazing this felt, how in awe he was of him right now.

_I’ve never done this before. Hope I don’t mess up _

Julian could almost have laughed at Kai being worried that this would be anything but awesome, but that would definitely have spoiled the mood.

_Only thing you need to worry about is me coming too soon. This is ... fuck!_

He hadn’t meant to swear through their mental bond, but Kai had decided that that was the right moment to start paying attention to his achingly heavy balls.

_You taste so good … smell so good …_

Maybe he wasn’t able to think straight anymore, but Kai sounded smug as well as aroused. And he had every right to feel smug. Kai might not have done this before, but he was a natural talent. And he really stopped being able to think rationally as Kai’s tongue licked up the length of his dick, stopping just short of the tip. And then Kai did it again … and again … driving him to the edge of his endurance.

He couldn’t help himself from yelping embarrassingly loudly when Kai took him into his mouth, wrapping a hand round his length. The idea of that beautiful mouth … those lips … stretched round his dick was just … so … almost too much! Kai’s mouth was hot and wet on him, sucking him out of what was left of his mind; Kai’s tongue licking him where he was so sensitive almost unbearably pleasurable.

As much as he wanted to, there was no way he would be able to hold back for long. His hips stuttered upwards, his toes literally curling in ecstasy as he panted and grunted to his climax, finally calling out Kai’s name as his back arched up off the sofa.

Lying there, limp with bliss, he was dimly aware of Kai licking him clean before crawling up to snuggle in beside him. He summoned enough energy to return Kai’s kiss, tasting faint traces of himself in their kiss.

Kai’s eyes were soft with love as he looked at him afterwards, stroking his hair back from his forehead. ‘I’m addicted to how you taste, Julian Brandt, every single bit of you. Thank you for letting me do that.’

Julian was confused. ‘Gladly … but … um … shouldn’t I be thanking you. That was … was … mind-blowing would be an understatement!’

‘For trusting me. I’m a vampire remember, and you trusted me with … well … very delicate parts of you.’

‘I never thought twice about it.’ And it was true, he really hadn’t given it a second thought. But now there was something he did think about, Kai’s hard-on pressed against his thigh.

Turning Kai on his back, he eased his briefs down, letting his dick spring free. Kai was just so gorgeous, long, thick and hard, glistening with arousal. Instinctively he ran his tongue over his lips before bending down to lick up the droplets of fluid. This was weird, but good weird, he thought. And Kai obviously liked it, judging from his loud groans and the way his dick was twitching.

Growing in confidence, he sucked at the head of Kai’s dick, adding to the stickiness with his saliva. It sounded wet and loud in his ears, but Kai’s fingers twisting into his hair encouraged him to go on. He copied what Kai had done to him, hollowing his cheeks to increase the suction, not taking him too deeply into his mouth but wrapping his hand round his length, massaging him with his fingers. And it seemed to be working. Kai was moaning and jerking underneath him, a tug on his hair warning him that he was about to come. He focused hard on swallowing everything, new as this was to him. New, but definitely not unpleasant.

He knew he had a stupid grin all over his face afterwards. Kai reached out and cleaned the corner of his mouth with a thumb. ‘Missed a bit!’

‘Sorry, messy eater. All new to me,’ he joked.

‘Me too,’ Kai responded, more seriously now. ‘I’ve never done anything like this before. But with you it feels right. So right that I … that I want to do everything with you someday.’

‘Do you mean … ?’

‘Yes. I want you to … to me … Has to be that way as I wouldn’t risk hurting you during the season and I don’t want to wait that long. But I’m scared. I want it. But I’m scared.’ Kai buried his face in Julian’s neck, cheeks burning hot against his skin.

He stroked Kai’s hair soothingly. ‘I want it too, but I’m scared as well. We don’t need to do anything before you’re ready. We can take our time. Kind of work up to it. Might even be fun.’

‘Thank you,’ Kai’s voice was muffled against his throat.

‘No need to thank me. We’re in this together. We’ll work out what to do together. But I still have a question for you. I asked you yesterday, but we kind of got distracted by … um … other things. What will you do now? Go on taking supplements or what?’

Kai reacted as he’d hoped, forgetting about his sex worries to focus on vampire stuff. ‘I need to go to see the vampire doctor anyway, now that I’ve … ’

‘ … lost your vampire virginity,’ Julian laughed.

‘Yes, exactly! I need to get checked over. And we’ll discuss my … um … nutritional needs. But I won’t need to take supplements all the time, not if you … ’

‘Of course I will,’ Julian replied without hesitation, ‘just you try stopping me!’

‘I hoped that you would. I’m going to Frankfurt when you’re in training camp. I’m seeing a new doctor. He’s kind of cool, you’ll like him.’

He couldn’t help screwing up his face. Why had Kai said that he’d like the doctor? And why was Kai seeing a new doctor, now of all times?

‘A new doctor … ?’

‘Yes, because of you. You see, you kind of need to get checked out too. Especially because of your job. Being with me has an impact on you. So we need to go together, once you’re back from training camp. Sorry,’ Kai shrugged apologetically.

‘No, no need to apologise. You’re worth it. And I knew from the start that things wouldn’t exactly be conventional between us.’

‘Let me make you that dinner I promised you,’ Kai levered himself off the sofa, heading towards the door. ‘I promised to spoil you and I will.’

Julian stretched lazily before following him, something else on his mind now. Training camp. He’d be leaving the day after tomorrow. Without Kai. The thought of being apart from Kai for so long, so soon after they’d met, made him feel … He didn’t exactly know how it made him feel. Sad? Uneasy? Worried?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hopelessly fluffy chapter. There might well be some angst to come, but not yet.
> 
> As it happens, Leverkusen didn't go to winter training camp in the18/19 season. So I'm just pretending they went to Spain like this year. They were not far from each other. And Julian did indeed go out for coffee ...

Winter training camp. It felt good now that he was here, back with the guys, back in his usual routine. It had been embarrassingly difficult saying goodbye to Kai, though, the two of them exchanging increasingly desperate ‘last kisses’ until he’d had to tear himself away, leaving Kai standing alone in his flat. He missed Kai painfully badly, like a piece of him was missing. Even if they’d only been together for a matter of days, it already felt like it had been forever. But this was something they’d just have to get used to. And he hugged the knowledge that Kai would be waiting for him when he got home to himself as consolation when he felt down. Not that he had much time to think, with training and recovery, time with the physios and with his teammates.

They messaged regularly, called each other. He’d been curious to know how Kai had got on at the ‘vampire doctor’. It was funny how things like that, like there being special vampire doctors, now seemed perfectly normal to him. And tonight would be extra special. Tomorrow was their afternoon off. There was a games evening tonight. His roommate would be taking part, but he’d excused himself, knowing this was his opportunity to have a video call with Kai.

The day passed quickly, even if he did get impatient waiting for his roommate to leave. He showered quickly, almost as if he was preparing for a date, putting on fresh shorts and t-shirt before settling himself comfortably on his bed.

‘Ready for you!’ he messaged.

He didn’t have to wait long before his phone vibrated. It had only been five days since they’d seen each other, but the sight of Kai, even a tiny Kai on the screen of his phone, took his breath away. Kai was every bit as handsome as he’d been in his dreams, or how he’d fantasised about him in the shower as he took care of himself, hoping the sound of running water would drown out the moans he tried to choke back.

But now Kai was grinning at him with that smile that made him want to melt. He ached to be able to stretch out his hand and stroke Kai’s hair. But that would have to wait. So instead he smiled back, almost unable to stop smiling now that he saw Kai.

They talked for a while, catching up on what had been going on in their lives. It was easier when he could see Kai, see his smile, see his reactions. He curled up comfortably on his bed, lying on his side with his head on the pillow, phone propped up in front of him, relaxing as they talked about training and about the new game Kai was developing. He was so looking forward to trying it out once he was home.

Everything was easy with Kai, as if they had been friends their entire lives. But he missed physically being with him, the companionable way their shoulders bumped together, their kisses, Kai stroking him, Kai doing things to him …

‘Take your shorts off! Show me how much you’ve missed me!’ Kai’s voice broke into his thoughts. Had he voiced his desires out loud? Or was Kai able to sense what he was thinking even on the phone? Thing is, he had thought about phone sex, of course he had, he just wasn’t sure if Kai would be into it as well.

‘Bossy, aren’t we,’ he grinned, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his shorts to pull them down and kick them off. His t-shirt had ridden up and he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He couldn’t help himself from smirking at Kai’s reaction, at the way his eyebrows shot up and his tongue flicked out to lick over the corner of his mouth. Two could play at this game!

‘I’d almost forgotten how good you looked,’ Kai’s voice was hoarse with lust. ‘Stroke yourself for me. Make yourself hard for me.’

His dick was already responding to Kai’s voice all by itself. He could have felt a bit stupid playing with himself, all alone in his hotel room, with only his phone as witness. But he didn’t, not when Kai was staring at him with that ravenous, greedy expression on his face. Kai could be a complete lovable dork one minute and then suddenly so intense, like he was now, eyes blazing. 

_It’s my hand on you. My hand cupping your balls. My hand stroking your beautiful dick. You feel so good to touch. Skin soft as silk under my fingertips. So thick and hard. So hot and wet. I love touching you like this. I’ll never get enough of it. I’m addicted to it … addicted to you …_

He came hard, spurting wet over his fingertips, biting into the pillow to stop himself from crying out too loudly. For a moment he could barely think, breathing hard as he came down from his high.

Rolling over, he saw that Kai had the same stupid blissed-out, satisfied grin on his face.

‘You were touching yourself … while … ’

‘Yup.’

‘Kinky,’ he giggled.

They stayed silent for a moment, just looking at each other and grinning.

‘When you were in my mind,’ Julian went on, ‘it felt like you were here, with me, physically touching me. I knew our bond was strong but didn’t know it was that strong. Not when we’re so far apart.’

‘W-e-e-e-ell our bond is strong, and it gets stronger every time we do … the thing … but I’m not actually that far away. I’m actually only a few kilometres away. You might have plans – it’s okay if you do – but if not, we could maybe have coffee together on your free afternoon? Kai sounded both hopeful and hesitant.

‘You’re where!’ he squealed. ‘Of course! You can’t keep me away. Although is “coffee” code for … um … things?’

‘Might be!’ Kai’s smile lit up the screen of his phone.

***

He excused himself after training the next morning, saying that he wanted to be on his own for a bit. Nobody knew about Kai, nobody except for Jannis, and even he didn’t know the whole truth yet.

After showering, he took his time fixing his hair and choosing his outfit. This was kind of like their first proper date, the first time they’d arranged to meet outside his flat. And even if they were technically meeting for ‘coffee’, he was pretty sure that they’d end up doing other stuff as well. Six days apart had made him feel like a horny teenager again. Tight, black boxer briefs that hugged the curve of his ass, jeans so tight that they made his legs look almost as long as Kai’s. A simple white t-shirt with an open shirt on top. That would strike the right balance between irresistible sex god and relaxed, cool guy.

He took a cab to the address Kai had given him. Getting out of the car, all he could see was white wall with a security gate.

_The gate code is 1904. I’m round the back_

This mental connection thing came in handy sometimes, saving him having to fumble for his phone.

Behind the wall was a white villa shaded by trees. He could see why Kai had chosen this place. Walking round the villa, he was delighted to see a pool. And then he saw Kai. Fuck, he looked good. Lying on a poolside sofa under a huge sunshade, wearing nothing but a pair of ridiculously small red shorts that contrasted perfectly with his skin. Forget coffee, he wanted to jump Kai straight away!

‘Hi!’ Kai smiled slowly at him as he leaned in for a kiss. ‘You look good, really good.’

‘Thanks, I dressed up for our date. I see you … um … undressed, but you look equally good.’

‘Is this okay for you? Spain, I mean? Sun?’ Julian had to ask as he flopped down on the sofa next to Kai, snuggling up against his shoulder, inhaling deeply. Kai smelled every bit as good as he looked.

‘Well the doc says I’m in perfect health thanks to you. It’s January. I’m careful to stay in the shade during the day. And I think you have to take as much care in the sun as me, looking at your complexion.’

‘True! Did I ever tell you about the time we went for a short break towards the end of the season? I went to sleep and my feet got sunburnt. It was agony. Playing was a nightmare.’

‘No!’ Kai laughed. ‘Tell me more!’

It was a perfect afternoon, relaxing together in the shade, time just to talk. Kai’s skin was warm under his fingers as he stroked over his back. They traded slow, lazy kisses, melting into one another. He wanted Kai, he wanted more of Kai, but there was no urgency today. This time was just for them. It really felt as if Kai was his boyfriend. The word sounded unfamiliar but nice in his head.

‘I want to cook for you later. There’s a barbeque here. But how about a swim first? The pool has a roof,’ Kai suggested.

‘Yes, would love to. But I don’t have any shorts with me.’

‘I’d be happy with you naked,’ there was a wolfish gleam in Kai’s eyes, ‘but there’s a pair for you, over there.’

He changed quickly, slipping into the pale blue shorts laid out for him. Of course Kai watched him, not taking his eyes off him, stretching out a hand for them to jump into the pool together.

The sun had not yet gone below the horizon and the water was warm enough to make swimming pleasant. They swam a few easy lengths together, matching their pace. Kai was so graceful and elegant, cutting through the water.

But then Kai was waiting for him, standing in the water, wet and gorgeous. This time their kiss wasn’t sweet or innocent but deep and passionate, teeth grazing over lips, Their bodies were pressed tight together, his hands roaming up and down Kai’s spine, lingering in the curve of his back.

_Tell me if I go too far … I won’t do anything you’re not ready for_

He let his hands drift lower, gently caressing Kai’s ass. He could feel Kai’s breathing quicken through their kisses, feel him rubbing up against him, needing more friction.

They were rubbing together where they were hard, only separated by the flimsy fabric of their shorts, the water making it all so easy. One hand was curved round Kai’s ass, hugging him tight. The other found its way inside Kai’s shorts and between his butt cheeks, gently caressing him there, fingers moving in slow circles.

_Feels good … strange … but good … you can go further if you want_ Kai encouraged him, easing his shorts down and wrapping one leg round his waist, giving him more room to work.

Kai was tight, hot and tight round his finger as he eased it in up to the knuckle joint. Kai let his head fall onto Julian’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. The water supported their weight as he rocked them until they came. He felt Kai shake in his arms with the force of his orgasm.

He held Kai close afterwards, stroking his hair and his back until he stopped trembling.

‘That was good,’ Kai finally spoke. ‘I’m still scared but I know that us being together like that will be good, that you will make it good for me.’

‘I’ll do everything I can to make it as perfect for you as you deserve,’ was his honest answer.

‘I know. Shall we shower and get ready? Then I can fire up the grill. You’ve earned your reward.’

Luckily he didn’t need to be back in the team hotel until curfew at 10 pm. And it was the perfect evening, sitting at the long wooden table looking out onto the garden while Kai cooked up a feast for them. If this was their first proper date, then it couldn’t have gone better!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Julian were eager to reunite after training camp. And we meet the mysterious vampire doctor and find out a bit more aboit vampires in the Bundesliga. There will be more about this in the next chapter.

It felt good to be home, even more so since he knew that Kai would be waiting for him. This time he wouldn’t be coming home from training camp to an empty flat. And there would be … stuff … to do. It was over a week since they’d been able to do the … vampire thing … together and he was craving it. He hoped Kai felt the same way.

He was careful driving home, not wanting to break the speed limit. He waited for the lift to come, tapping his foot impatiently. He’d have run up the stairs instead if his case hadn’t been too heavy. But then he was there, outside his own front door. And Kai opened the door, pulling him into his arms.

He relaxed into Kai’s embrace, burying his head in his shoulder, inhaling deeply. Kai’s arms were strong round him, his scent calming him. His eyes still shut, he lifted his head, seeking Kai’s lips, finding them instinctively. He could feel Kai’s need for him, sense it beating in his veins.

‘It’s been over a week. You need me, don’t you?’ he asked once they broke their kiss, his eyes drawn to Kai’s mouth, lips red and wet from their kiss.

‘I do. Is that okay? I don’t want you to think I’m just using you for … ’

‘I’d never think that. I wondered if that was why you came to Spain, but you didn’t … ’

‘Never! That was about us. Me and you. I love you … I want to be with you … I’d want that even if … well if your blood wasn’t perfect for me according to the doctor.’

‘I’m glad to hear it,’ Julian tried to sound seductive. ‘But I want it too. And I know exactly how I want it. I was thinking about it on the flight home.’

He backed Kai up, hand on his chest, guiding him into the living room.

‘I want you naked. Now!’ he ordered.

Kai obeyed, stripping off eagerly, almost falling over his pants in his haste.

‘Sit on the chair. That one. Legs apart. Hands by your side. Don’t touch yourself!’

Kai looked so hot like this. Waiting for him, his skin flushed, dark curls all messy. His eyes were fixed on Julian as he undressed, devouring him.

Kai was the vampire but this time it was him who was all predator as he stalked over to Kai, straddling him, settling himself comfortably on his lap. His legs would ache a bit the next morning, but he was strong enough for this, and it would be worth it. The loud hiss that escaped Kai as their hard dicks rubbed together proved that it would be so worth it.

Kai’s hands were cupped round his ass, fingers digging into the flesh. His arms were wrapped around Kai’s neck as he set about kissing him senseless. He went in deep with his tongue, licking deep, wanting to make Kai moan, making him moan. Their kisses were wet and noisy, messy even, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t get enough of Kai.

He was panting by the time he pulled back, their lips parting wetly. Kai’s vampire teeth were visible, glinting sharp and pointy. It was crazy, he knew, but Kai was incredibly sexy like this. All edgy, dark and mysterious. Intense, but still his goofy Kai. He arched his back in a way he knew that the vampire would find irresistible, offering him his throat, elongating his neck, making himself as tempting as possible.

Kai didn’t hesitate, a growl reverberating in his throat as he sunk his teeth into Julian. It felt every bit as good as he remembered. The warmth and the intimacy of their bond. The bliss spreading through his body and throbbing hot in his groin. He let Kai suck slowly at him, letting their desire build and swell. When it got too much to hold inside any longer, he snaked a hand between their sweaty bodies, taking hold of both their dicks and stroking them together until they came.

He could barely hold himself upright afterwards, his legs shaking. Kai lifted him up as if he weighed nothing at all, carrying him over to the sofa and pulling a blanket over them. He was content just to lie there for a bit and luxuriate in his blissed-out state, Kai nuzzling and licking comfortingly at the tiny wound on his neck.

‘Thank you,’ Kai’s voice was soft.

‘Nothing to thank me for. That was … you were … awesome.’

‘My pleasure!’

‘What you said about the doctor, about me being perfect for you, is that true?’

‘Of course it is,’ Kai smiled. ‘You can ask him yourself the day after tomorrow.’

‘I’m nervous. I’ve never been to a vampire doctor before.’

‘I should hope not! But you’ll like him. And you can trust him. You’ll see why when you meet him.’

Julian still wasn’t sure. But he trusted Kai and this was important to the vampire. So he decided to push it to the back of his mind and just enjoy being home again.

However, the nerves came to the surface again once they were driving to Frankfurt. Kai insisted on driving them, which gave him time to think. He still wasn’t quite sure why they were going to Frankfurt, but Kai assured him that there was a good reason for it.

They parked in the basement of a nondescript modern building. Kai took his hand as they went up in the lift, arriving at what looked like a completely normal, if very upmarket, medical practice.

The receptionist greeted them, giving him a form to fill out and asking them to take a seat in the waiting room. He’d undergone dozens of medical examinations – it came with the job – but he’d rarely been this nervous.

He’d just finished filling out the form when a member of staff came to fetch him. Her manner was calm and reassuring as she held out her hand to him.

‘Welcome, Mr Brandt. I’ll be taking care of preliminary investigations before you see the doctor. If you have any questions at any time, just ask. I know that this is all new for you.’

‘Call me Julian, please.’ He took a good look at her as he handed her the form. Older than him. But attractive. Blonde with glasses. But he was pretty sure that she wasn’t …

‘I have a question, if it’s not too personal. You’re not a … ?’

‘A vampire!’ she laughed. ‘No, I’m not. It would be a handicap in my job, as you’ll soon see.’

Her office looked like a perfectly standard doctor’s office, with a desk, chairs and an examination couch. He took a seat and Kai sat down beside him. He was glad that he wasn’t on his own, Kai’s presence reassuring him.

‘The first thing I have to do it take some blood from you. We have our own lab, so we’ll have the results by the time you see the specialist.’

Now he understood what she’d meant. And so did Kai, who stiffened beside him.

‘You can stay, Kai,’ the doctor’s assistant said firmly and authoritatively, ‘but only if you can behave yourself. Any sign of jealous possessive vampire mate behaviour, you’ll have to leave and stay outside until I’m finished with the entire examination. Do you understand?’ She was clearly used to dealing with vampire partners.

Kai nodded, obviously not trusting himself to speak.

‘I get it now,’ Julian exclaimed. ‘If you were a vampire, Kai would freak out at you examining me, never mind taking my blood.’

‘Exactly. It will be hard enough me doing it the first time. That’s something you will need to bear in mind, especially because of your profession. It’s better that Kai gets used to it here, where we know and understand why he is reacting that way. And, because of the particular nature of our practice, it’s better if we treat you as a couple. Your health is bound together now.’

‘I’ll do my best,’ Kai promised. ‘It’s just I feel so protective towards Julian. It’s overwhelming sometimes.’

‘I know,’ she said kindly. ‘Shut your eyes and take Julian’s hand while I’m taking his blood. I’ll tell you when you can look again.’

He never felt the needle going into his arm. He did feel Kai’s fingernails digging into his hand. He focused on trying to calm Kai as much as he could through their bond, Kai keeping his eyes tightly shut until the vials with his blood were safely in the lab.

The rest of the examination was easier, both for him and for Kai. The doctor’s assistant explained that they knew that he was in good health, but that they had a responsibility to examine him for themselves and wanted to make their own notes for the future. That all made perfect sense. After an hour or so they were back in the waiting room, this time with coffee and snacks to keep them going. Kai was more relaxed now, as was he. Not to mention the fact that he was now very curious to meet the vampire doctor!

The doctor was engrossed looking at what must be his notes when they were shown into his office. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but not this. A totally normal, good-looking young guy who seemed to be not much older than him.

‘Hallo, I’m Dr Durm,’ the until now mysterious vampire doctor introduced himself, ‘but you can call me Erik if you want.’

‘And I’m Julian, although I guess you know that already.’

He sat down, Kai sitting beside him again, ready for what was to come.

‘I guess you’re wondering why you’re here, Julian. Of course you’re perfectly healthy – I wouldn’t expect anything else from your team doctor – but we pay attention to very particular things. And I’m sure you will have some questions of your own. You can trust us here. Everything is totally confidential.’

‘Thank you, I appreciate that. Kai said there was a reason he’d brought me here. You’re not a vampire either, are you?’

‘No, I’m not. But I do have a vampire mate, just like you. In fact you know him, quite well really.’

Julian thought furiously. There was something familiar about Erik. He was sure he’d seen him before. And Kai had been very precise when he’d said that none of his**_ Leverkusen_** teammates were vampires. So that must mean that one of his Germany teammates …

‘You mean from the national team?’

‘Yes, Marco and I have been mates for three years now,’ Erik explained disarmingly casually.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals
> 
> This is a pre-birthday present. I'm so happy that you fell in love with Bravertz as well and joined me in sailing this ship. But Durmeus is the ship that brought us together and will forever have a special place in my heart. Marco was always part of this universe and your Dr Durm fits perfectly with the plot.
> 
> They managed to keep their hands - and teeth - off each other for a whole chapter. But there is more worldbuilding and plot development here.

Marco Reus was a vampire!!! That was a shock but it also kind of made sense. He was clutching Kai’s hand so hard that he was risking hurting the vampire’s fingers.

‘Kai said that there were vampires in the Bundesliga, but I hadn’t expected one of them to be such a high-profile player! Wow! Marco!’

‘Dortmund have a history of signing vampire players. You know everyone says that Lewandowski isn’t quite human … well … ’

Now that was another shock. But then it made sense that clubs would only take the risk of signing a vampire **_if_** they were good. He was suddenly aware that his mouth was gaping open like startled fish and hastily shut it as Erik was still talking.

‘Marco said that I could tell you. He knew that it would help you to trust me. He knows that you must be worried about what this means for your career. The four of us can meet up some time, if you’d like.’

‘Of course … that would be great. And yes,’ he turned to look at Kai, ‘I love Kai, I can’t imagine life without him, but I have thought about that. I’ve dreamed of playing football at this level since I was a little boy and now I’m not only in love with a man but a vampire!’

‘I understand, Julian,’ Kai reassured him. ‘Your career is important to me too. That’s exactly why I brought you here to Erik. I knew you could trust him and he could help us. Marco too.’

‘Do you want to know how Marco and I got together?’ Erik asked.

‘If that’s okay, yes.’

‘Marco was being treated by my partner, Dr Klopp. You’ll remember that he kept suffering persistent injuries, injuries that never properly healed or took longer than expected to heal? Well it turns out that that was - how can I put it? - an … um … nutritional problem. I was new in the practice, recently graduated. Kloppo was away and I had to see Marco as an emergency. We took one look at each other and the rest was history!

Doctors aren’t usually allowed to date their patients but vampire mating bonds are kind of the exception. I’m not allowed to be Marco’s doctor anymore, of course. We still have to be very careful with his health, but he’s much more stable. And now I’m Dr Klopp’s patient. So I’ve been in exactly your position, Julian, just with the vampire/human relationship the other way round.’

That really did help, Julian realised. He felt relaxed now. And he suspected that meeting Erik might help him to get answers to some of the questions that he knew he couldn’t ask Kai.

‘Shall I get us some more coffee?’ Erik suggested. ‘Give you and Kai a moment together? And then we can get down to business.’

He was glad that Erik was sensitive enough to give him some alone time with Kai, time enough for them to kiss, for Kai to cup his cheek with his palm, stroking him with his thumb. They managed to be sitting decently in their seats by the time Erik came back with the coffee.

‘Okay, Julian,’ Erik took a sip of his coffee before looking down at the paperwork in front of him, ‘Kai’s bloodwork and now yours confirms what I guess the two of you already knew, that you are 100% perfectly compatible with each other.’

Even though it really was nothing to do with him, Julian couldn’t help grinning proudly.

‘I’ve never seen Kai so healthy and we need to keep him that way. Now he has … um … you … he’s even more dependent on your blood than he ever was on the supplements. His body is adapting to you, he needs you, and the generic supplements won’t be as effective. My recommendation is that Kai goes no more than a week without drinking your blood. But that isn’t compatible with your schedule, so Kai needs to have a stock of supplements. He would need that for emergencies anyway.

The question is, I could prescribe generic supplements again or we can engineer them specially for Kai from your blood, Julian? It’s your choice. We would need to take a fair bit of blood for a three month’s supply, but not enough to be any risk to you. No more than if you were giving blood. We have special techniques.’

Julian didn’t even have to think before answering. ‘My blood, of course. That’s the best thing for Kai, isn’t it?’

Erik nodded. But Kai was determined to protest, ‘No, Julian. You can’t … I won’t let you do this.’

He turned to face his vampire. ‘Shut up, Kai. This is my decision. My choice. And you need to understand something. You might be squeamish about this, but I’m not. All this vampire stuff was weird at first, I had to get my head round it. But this,’ he waved his hand at Erik and his office, ‘this is normal for me. I understand this. Medical examinations. Optimising nutrition. That’s my world. As a footballer, you learn from a very young age that it’s about more than just kicking a ball around. So let me do this!’

Erik was grinning. ‘Listen to your mate, Kai. You have this strong possessive vampire gene but don’t underestimate just how fiercely protective your human mate is of you.’

‘Is that something Marco had to learn?’ Kai asked.

‘Perhaps,’ Erik smiled. ‘My assistant can take enough blood to make the first batch of supplements before you leave, Julian. It will save you coming back. And Kai, you can stay with Julian but only if you can behave yourself. I have to warn you that she is more than capable of dealing with stroppy vampire partners.’

‘She already threatened to throw him out if he caused trouble,’ Julian laughed.

‘I can quite believe it. You should have seen her facing down Marco! But it’s time to talk about your health, Julian. So far being with Kai seems to be having no detrimental effect on you, quite the opposite. But we have to keep an eye on you. The bond between you is chemical as well as emotional. It’s changing Kai, but you as well. You’ll have to come here every three or four months since we’re using your blood for Kai’s supplements, which will be enough for your regular check-ups.’

Changing him? He’d kind of known it but hearing Erik say it so matter of factly was something different. He could feel Kai tensing beside him too. This must be one of the things Kai didn’t really want to talk about. That was partly why they were here.

‘Erik, can you explain a bit more? About the effect on me, I mean. I know that this is hard for Kai, but I need to understand, especially because of my career.’

‘I know,’ Erik answered. ‘We need to talk openly about things. You need to face up to this as well, Kai. You and Julian are in this together.’

He moved his chair closer to Kai, sitting so close that their shoulders were almost touching, taking Kai’s hand in his. ‘Okay, we’re ready.’

‘The special nature of your and Kai’s relationship has a potential physical impact on you. As it stands, that has no effect on your career, won’t show up in any of the standard tests. But you need to be careful of two things in particular.

First, one of the things you might have come across in the vampire legends is true. Kai’s blood can heal you. Only you as his true mate. But you have to be responsible about it. You can only ever take advantage of it if your life is threatened, not to help you recover from an injury or similar. If I ever have the suspicion that you’ve done something like that, I’d have to report it.’

Kai’s blood could heal him! What an amazing thing, if a little freaky. And it made him think of something he had been considering.

‘Is that because Kai is … well … kind of immortal … so I kind of have to be too?’

‘It is. Vampires aren’t exactly immortal, but they are very long lived and age much more slowly than we humans. And that’s the second thing. Kai drinking your blood regularly will slow down the aging process in you, not enough to give you an unfair advantage as a player, but enough to … ’ Erik’s voice trailed off. ‘But I’d suggest you drink his blood once a year, ideally during the summer break, so that … if you … ’

Julian took a deep breath. He had a suspicion what they were skirting around. What Erik didn’t want to say out loud. What Kai could never say out loud.

‘If I want to become a vampire one day. Is that what you mean? Is that possible? I’d wondered about it, of course I did. It was just too soon for me to ask Kai about it.’

He could sense all the competing emotions flooding out of Kai, the complex mix of hope, dread and fear.

‘Yes, it is. But it’s not like in the movies. It can’t happen by accident except in very rare circumstances. If you want it one day, someone – me if you want - will talk you through the procedure. Vampires having embraced the modern world, we’d generally recommend you have counselling first. And it’s up to you, but personally I’d suggest waiting until you’ve retired.’

‘Of course!’ Kai exclaimed, ‘I’d never have considered doing anything else.’

‘I know, Kai, I know,’ Julian reassured him. But Erik knew that he had another question on his mind.

‘You’re wondering if I’ve thought about it too, aren’t you?

‘Yes,’ he admitted, ‘but I’d never have been rude enough to ask,’

‘It’s okay. Of course I have. And one day I will, I’m sure of that. Just like I’m sure that you will as well. But it could make my job difficult and I love what I do, so I want to wait for a bit. And Marco’s okay with that. Maybe after he retires we’ll rethink our lives? That’s one of the reasons I have my assistant as she will always be able to look after that part of the job. And talking of her, it’s time for us to take some more blood from you and I’ll see you again in three months. You can phone and make an appointment nearer the time, once you know how your schedule looks. I know what it’s like.’

Erik escorted them to reception, giving him his business card. ‘My private number is on there too. Feel free to call me if you have any questions, even if you just want to talk. Although Marco will probably want me to try and convince you to move to Dortmund!’

He told Kai he didn’t stay with him while he was having more blood taken, but Kai insisted, saying that he had to get used to it. His hand was numb by the end because Kai had gripped it so hard, but the vampire had managed to control himself, only looking white and drained by the time they were finished.

Both of them were silent on the way home. Julian guessed that Kai was still trying to process what had happened and he had something to think about himself.

Kai was still quiet and withdrawn once they were home, slumping down on the sofa. He left him alone with his thoughts, going into the kitchen. He’d a surprise for Kai, even if tonight maybe wasn’t the best time to unveil it.

Eventually he’d had enough, going through and sitting down beside Kai, taking his hand in his.

‘Talk to me, Kai. Don’t shut yourself away from me. What is it? Was today too much? With my blood, I mean?’

Kai shook his head. ‘No, not really. It was hard but I can deal with it. It’s just, I saw how you reacted when Erik told you that Marco was a vampire. And then Erik was talking about you going to Dortmund. And then you were so quiet on the way home. I can’t help wondering if you’d rather be with Marco than me. I mean he’s Marco Reus. And I’m ... ’

Julian could have laughed. How could Kai even think such a thing! But this was obviously bothering him so he had to take it seriously.

‘Oh Kai! You’re my hot, sexy, funny, talented vampire boyfriend who opened the door to a whole new world for me. More importantly, you’re the man I love. Marco is someone I admired when I was young, someone I’m lucky enough to have as a teammate. But I’ve never thought of him in that way. And even if I had, I’m pretty sure that Erik would have something to say about it!’

‘Sorry for being dumb!’

‘No, you’re not. It was even kind of cute. But you really have nothing to worry about. Although Marco did make me think of something I need to talk to you about. That’s partly why I was so quiet on the way home.’

Kai sat upright, giving him his full attention.

‘I’m thinking about leaving Leverkusen this summer. It might be time for me to move on, look for a new challenge. I’ve been thinking about where, not sure myself. And now there is you to consider. There is a chance Dortmund might be interested in me. I’d already thought that it might be easier for us. And after what Erik said, it kind of seems like maybe it’s meant to be. With Marco. Knowing that the club is okay with vampire players, then they’re not going to be prejudiced against vampire partners if it ever becomes public.’ His words had all come out in a rush and he breathed deeply when he finished speaking, waiting to see Kai’s reaction.

Kai was silent for a moment, clearly mulling over what he’d said. ‘This is a big decision for you and I’ll support you whatever you decide,’ he finally said. ‘I can see that Dortmund has advantages for our relationship but you need to do the right thing for your career. We’ll be together no matter where you go.’

They hugged, Kai warm and solid in his arms.

‘Thank you. I think I want to at least explore the Dortmund option. And that means talking to my agent about it.’ Now came the hard part. ‘Kai, do you know who my agent is?’

Kai shook his head.

‘It’s my father. So that means telling my family about us. I don’t want to hide our relationship but of course they will question why I’m so sure that this is **_it_**, that we will stay together even though we’ve only known each another for a short time. And there’s only one way to make them understand, which is to tell them the truth.’ He was so nervous that his palms were sweating.

‘Okay. I know that you’d rather have waited a bit longer for them to learn the truth. And I’m nervous about meeting your parents, scared they won’t like me. But this is important.’

‘Of course they’ll like you. It will be a shock but they’ll love you. Just like I do! We need to find the right moment. And now I have a surprise.’

He took Kai by the hand, leading him into the kitchen-diner.

‘The barbeque in Spain was so much fun. And I know that we won’t be able to go out so much in summer. So I ordered a grill for my flat. I had visions of long summer evenings, us barbequing on the balcony, sitting in the shade with a glass of wine or a cold beer. If I start practicing, I might be halfway good by summer. And since the weather is okay for us to grill outside, maybe you could start teaching me now?’

‘Of course,’ Kai grinned at him. ‘I love the idea. Thank you so much!’

So the day ended perfectly. He laid the table while Kai busied himself with the grill, with steak and marinated vegetables, caramelised fruit for dessert. The sun might not have been shining but it felt like summer was in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this fic is from Julian's POV, but this chapter and the next one are from Kai's. The next few chapters are also set against the background of the start of the second half of the 2018-19 season, which will be integral to the plot.
> 
> They lost their first game at home to Gladbach, 0:1.

He sat before the television set, heart in his mouth, fists clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his palms. This was the first time he’d watched Julian play since they’d been together. Even though he was following the game closely, his gaze kept drifting to his Sunshine, his mate’s blond hair shining like a beacon and making it easy to follow his movements on the pitch.

Leverkusen had lost. It had been tight, but they’d lost. And now he waited. Not knowing how to do, what Jule would need from him. This was uncharted territory for their new relationship, even if he knew it was something they’d have to come to terms with.

He’d sent Julian a message afterwards: _I’ll stay or go. Whatever you want me to do._

_Stay. I want to see you. As long as you can put up with me._

He waited. He tried to watch TV but wasn’t really able to concentrate. He went into the kitchen, just in case Julian wanted something to eat later. The minutes ticked by slowly. An hour. An hour and a half. And then he sensed his mate was close. Outside. In the lift. He didn’t stop to think, rushing to the door, opening it before Julian could put his key in the lock.

His Sunshine looked as handsome as ever, shining in the evening gloom, soft and pale, his hair golden and fluffy. But his sparkle was gone, replaced by a tired heaviness. Instinct took over and he enfolded Julian in his arms. At first Jule’s body was stiff and tense in his embrace, but then he relaxed, nestling into Kai’s body, nose buried in his neck. They were still, so still that he could hear Julian’s heart beating. He smelled so good, freshly showered, warm and snuggly.

‘That’s exactly what I needed,’ Julian’s voice was muffled against his throat. ‘I’ve had to get used to deal with losing, even if I hate it – it comes with the job. But I’ve never had to do it with someone else. So I’m sorry if I’m not very good at it.’

‘I don’t know what to do either,’ Kai admitted, stroking Julian’s back soothingly. ‘We can learn how to do it together. Just tell me what you want or if I do something wrong.’

‘I want an evening with you. To forget all about football for the night. Try out the new game you’ve been working on.’

‘Have you eaten?’

‘No, not yet. I was hoping that you might have cooked for us,’ Julian admitted.

‘You hoped right. I made something just in case you were hungry.’

‘I feel better already,’ Julian lifted his head to smile at him. ‘Lead me to the kitchen!’

It was a good night after all. They ate together. And then snuggled up on the sofa while Kai showed Julian the new game he was developing. It was late by the time they finished playing, Julian yawning so loudly that Kai insisted they go straight to bed.

‘Thank you, I’ll sleep tonight, I think. I sometimes have trouble sleeping after a loss, even if I’m physically tired. But after tonight, with you next to me, I think I’ll sleep well,’ Julian sounded already half asleep.

‘Any time!’

‘And tomorrow, after my recovery session, Jannis will come over and we’ll tell him everything. Night night.’

Julian was true to his words, falling straight asleep. But now it was Kai who lay awake, listening to Julian’s soft snores, worrying about tomorrow.

They’d agreed that they’d tell Jannis the whole truth tomorrow. It made sense to start with Jannis. They would have to tell Julian’s parents to explain why the Dortmund transfer was now his number one priority. Jannis already knew about him and that his brother was in love with a man. But he still feared seeing fear, or worse disgust, written all over Jannis’s face once he learned the truth. Julian was his true mate and nothing could change that now. However he knew how close Julian was to his family and the thought of them not approving of their relationship made him feel sick with worry. No matter how much Julian loved him, that would always stand between them.

Julian would have to meet his family as well, both of them knew that, but it could wait. He’d told his parents almost straight away, once Julian had left for winter training camp. They’d taken it much better than he’d expected, even though he hadn’t fallen in love with a girl from another high-ranking family. They hadn’t been surprised that his true mate was fully human. His mother had fallen in love with a human after all. That he was a man was a little more of a shock, but they’d been very relaxed about it.

Kai had always been a bit different and his parents had always supported him. Even if they took supplements on a regular basis, most vampires had tasted human blood at least sometimes in their life. There were registers of willing human partners. But when Kai had turned the vampire equivalent of eighteen, he’d refused to drink human blood, even from a willing human, the mere idea repulsing him. His parents hadn’t put any pressure on him, instead sending him to the best vampire doctor they could find. That was how he’d ended up with Dr Klopp, which had worked out for the best as he’d then met Erik.

So it had been much easier for his parents to accept that he’d found ‘the one’. They understood exactly what a vampire mating bond meant. And the fact that their son, who had always been a very unwilling vampire, was now totally addicted to his mate’s blood proved that he had indeed found his true mate. But for Julian’s family this was all new and would be a huge shock. What if they blamed him … ? What if they hated him … ?

He woke after a few hours of disturbed sleep. There was an hour to go before the alarm went off and Julian was still snoring sweetly beside him. He slipped out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. He’d make Julian a very special breakfast to get the day off to a good start.

He was busy with porridge and eggs when Julian came padding softly into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and with his hair all messed up. Kai couldn’t help smiling. He’d very quickly learned that Julian was emphatically not a morning person, but he still looked utterly adorable all half asleep.

‘I woke up and you weren’t there, but I see why. Thanks.’ Julian smiled as he took the cup of coffee Kai proffered. There was no way Julian was capable of conducting a rational conversation before his first cup of coffee, he’d learned that too.

They had time for leisurely breakfast together before Julian showered and left for training. Kai cleared up, making more coffee and getting things ready for lunch. He seemed to be doing a lot of waiting for Julian to come home these days. He had to find something to do to pass the time, stop him worrying about Jannis was going to react to the bombshell they were about to drop. Maybe he’d go for a walk? But then the entry phone buzzed. He hadn’t sensed Julian coming back. He must have forgotten something. Maybe his keys even.

But it wasn’t Julian at the door, but Jannis.

‘Hi. Hope you don’t mind me turning up early, but Julian said that you had a new game in development and that you might show it to me if I came by.’

‘Of course. Come in. I’ll make you a coffee and we can get started.’

The two of them were lost in the game when Julian came home a couple of hours later, laughing and yelling. Julian sat down beside them, planting a kiss on his cheek. ‘Sorry, should have warned you, Jannis. Kai can get very over-excited when he plays. I choose to find it endearing but … ’

‘Idiot,’ he elbowed Julian in the ribs. ‘Sorry, lost all track of time.’ _As you fully intended me to do_ he thought. Julian’s smirk was all the answer he needed.

He’d marinated meat and vegetables for the grill, feeding Julian and Jannis until they protested that they couldn’t eat anymore. But then there was no putting it off anymore. They were sitting in the living room with their coffees, everything was cleared away, and there was nothing standing between them and telling Jannis the truth.

Julian took a deep breath, gripping Kai’s hand tightly. ‘Jannis, this thing between me and Kai is serious, as in really serious. Even though we’ve only known each other for a short time. We’re going to have to tell mama and papa soon as I want to explore the option of me transferring to Dortmund. It would be … easier for me and Kai.’

Jannis wrinkled his brow. ‘Okay, it will be a bit of a shock for our parents and they’ll worry about your career, but they want you to be happy. I kind of knew that there was something special going on between you and Kai right from the beginning. Dortmund would be a good move. And the location makes sense, halfway between Cologne and Bremen. But there’s something else going on, isn’t there?’

‘Yes. Kai isn’t just … well … a … guy. He’s a … a … vampire.’

There was a long moment of silence. Kai shut his eyes, afraid of Jannis’s reaction.

‘Cool,’ Jannis said eventually.

‘Cool! Cool!’ Julian exploded. ‘I tell you that my boyfriend is a vampire and that’s your response. Cool!’

Jannis shrugged. ‘Of course I have some questions. But it is cool. And you’re happy. I can see that. Kai makes you happy. You two are meant to be together. Any idiot can see that. ‘

‘Aren’t you … um … afraid of me? Or disgusted?’ Kai had to ask.

‘Nah, why should I be. You’re Kai. My brother is safe with you, I just know that. I guess some vampires are assholes but then so are some humans. And you’re not going to be running to some trash newspaper to sell stories about him. I’m sure the two of you have talked through all the … well … vampire stuff.’

‘Yes, we have,’ Julian grinned.

‘Okay, there are some details I don’t need to know! But I do have one question right now. I was going to ask Kai if he’d like to go to the Bayern game with me. I mean, with the sunlight thing. If that’s true. Will that be okay? It’s in February and the VIP area is under cover … we can stay inside. I don’t want to reduce your boyfriend to a pile of smoking ashes or something!’

Kai grinned. ‘That would be great. If Julian’s okay with me going, that is. The sunlight thing is kind of true. I need to be careful in strong, direct sunlight, like in the middle of the day, especially in summer. It’s more sunburn than pile of smoking ashes, but it can be pretty dramatic, even dangerous. So if you’re okay with me being a bit careful until the sun starts to go down, I’d love to.’

‘Great. I’ll come and pick you up,’ Jannis offered. ‘We can park near the VIP entrance thanks to Julian. Now, what are we going to watch?’

They watched a film before Jannis excused himself, but not before arranging to meet for sushi later in the week.

Once they were alone, Jule climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms round his neck. ‘That went well. I knew it would. But still … ’

‘I know. I was worried. Your family are so important to you. It will still be hard for your parents. But I like Jannis. I like spending time with him. He’s cool.’

‘I knew you two would get on without me. That’s why I asked him to come round early. And now I have a surprise for you. A reward for being the best vampire boyfriend ever. You know I have that big jacuzzi bath, the one that I hardly ever use? Always seemed a bit of a waste just on my own. But the two of us?’

Kai had indeed noticed the huge luxurious tub. The bathroom was warm; the underfloor heating making it cosy. The tub took a while to fill with foamy bubbles, but they didn’t mind, using the time to undress each other, exchanging kisses and caresses.

Julian climbed into the tub first, opening his arms for him. It was sheer bliss to slip under the warm water, his back resting against Julian’s broad chest. He let himself relax, relaxing into Julian, his head lolling against his shoulder. Hands stroked his body, running over his chest, his thighs. He loved his mate’s strong hands, how they felt on his skin. He could feel Julian’s dick pressing hard against his ass. It was still too soon but he couldn’t help thinking about how it would feel to have that gorgeous dick pressing into him, even if he still found it hard to imagine how something that big would fit.

But he soon stopped thinking when Julian started stroking his inner thighs, stroking him between his legs. He was hard long before his mate’s hand closed round him, stroking him exquisitely slowly. Jule sucking his neck, sucking deep and slow at the exact spot on his throat was unexpectedly erotic. He could feel the tightness of his climax gathering in his balls. But instead of stroking him through it, Julian urged him out of the tub, drying him carefully.

Dazed and confused with desire, he let Julian lead him into their bedroom, wondering why he spread a clean towel on the bed.

‘Lie down on your front. Make yourself comfy.’

Kai did as he was told, the friction of the towel against his aching dick making him groan out loud.

Julian’s lips were warm and wet as they kissed down his spine, licking and sucking at the soft skin of his ass. He couldn’t help wriggling, rubbing himself against the slight roughness of the towel. He could definitely come from this. However Julian wasn’t finished yet, spreading him open and licking him *there*. He’d never expected this, never even thought of this. And once he’d got over the shock and the embarrassingly loud yelp he let out, Julian’s tongue on him, licking him wet and sloppy, was toe-curlingly good. Between Jule’s tongue licking into him and the friction of the towel against his dick, he rocked himself to an epically powerful orgasm.

Lying there in his bliss-out state, he felt Julian’s weight warm and heavy against him, felt his still hard dick rubbing over his ass, hear him panting in his ear until he felt him come wet against him.

They used the towel to clean themselves up, dropping it on the floor and snuggling up under the covers, Kai lying with his head on Julian’s chest.

‘Was that okay for you?’ Julian asked.

‘Okay! More like mind-blowing! How did you ever think of such a thing?’

‘I was googling. Looking for ways to make it easier for you. Hoped it might help you to get used to being touched … there.’

‘It was good, really good. I’m still nervous, but I want this. With you.’

They talked until it was finally time to go to sleep. They would have the whole day together tomorrow, too. Things couldn't have been better. Although he hoped that Jule would win his next game. Celebrating victory was going to be even more fun!


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday. Matchday. Sitting before the TV again. He was getting good at being a footballer’s boyfriend. This time he was even wearing Julian’s jersey to watch the game. He’d sent his mate a slightly embarrassed selfie with him wearing his jersey a couple of hours before kick-off. It had obviously been the right thing to do judging the row of happy emojis Julian had sent in reply.

This time the game wasn’t so tense, though. Leverkusen were winning, Comfortably, leading Wolfsburg by two goals. And then Julian scored. In the 88th minute. Watching him score, watching him celebrate with his teammates was one of the most exhilarating experiences he’d ever had, sheer joy flooding his body. He couldn’t wait to celebrate with his mate in person, even if it would be hours until he made it back from Wolfsburg.

_You were amazing! I can’t wait to congratulate you in person_ he messaged.

_Wait up for me!_ Julian answered.

It would be evening by the time Julian was home, he knew that. He’d have eaten with the team, so Kai made dinner for himself, tidied the flat up and settled down to work on the game he was developing. He was so engrossed in his work that he almost missed his mate coming home, but only almost. He made it to the door just in time to open it before Julian turned his key in the lock.

There were no words. Julian dropped his bag in the hall, kicking the door shut behind him before throwing himself into Kai’s arms and kissing him passionately … hungrily … aggressively. His mate was so hot like this … sexy … demanding … needy … dominant … kissing him senseless until his head was swimming, drunk on Julian. Drunk in how good he felt, tasted, smelled. Julian’s tongue was everywhere in his mouth, wet and gorgeous, licking everywhere he could reach. He was so dizzy with lust that his knees would have buckled if Julian’s arms hadn’t been holding him up.

He knew that look in his mate’s eyes all too well as he drew back from their kiss, their lips parting wetly. Julian’s lips were reddened, sparkling with their shared saliva.

‘I want you. Us. The thing. Now. I need it.’

‘I want you too,’ Kai tried to be reasonably, ‘so badly. But you must be tired. You need to recover. We agreed that we’d wait until tomorrow. We did it last Sunday. I can wait.’

‘But I can’t.’ Julian’s voice was seductive as he rubbed up against Kai, making him groan in need. ‘I want you. Need you. Winning … scoring always makes me horny but I never had anyone to share that with before. I’m tired, of course I’m tired, but you have no idea how much adrenalin was flooding through my body. And now I need my gorgeous, sexy, irresistible vampire boyfriend to help me … erm … work off all that excess energy.’

Julian leaned in, kissing and sucking at his neck, teeth nipping at the skin. He’d learned all too quickly that Kai could never withstand that. His mate had sharp little teeth and seemed to take surprising pleasure from mouthing and nibbling at him.

He had tried to be reasonable, but no hot-blooded vampire could resist his mate so blatantly seducing him like this. Growling, he swept Julian into his arms, carrying him into the bedroom, kicking the door open and throwing him onto the bed.

Julian was just so sexy, lying there propped up on his elbows, looking at him with *that* look, his team training pants doing nothing to contain his obvious arousal.

He stalked towards the bed, kneeling over Julian, not touching him except for dragging his lips slowly down his throat, his mate arching his back into the caress.

_I want you so much _he thought_ You’re so beautiful. You smell so good … taste so good. I didn’t think I could ever desire you more than I did, but watching you play tonight … watching you score … I felt something so strong, so powerful that it almost overwhelmed me. You were glorious_

Julian’s only response was to whimper loudly, hands grabbing at Kai’s back, fingers digging into him, begging for more. He pulled Julian’s t-shirt and hoodie off in one, leaving his blond locks messy and dishevelled. He loved how Julian was suddenly soft and needy, surrendering to him, letting him capture his mouth in a long, deep kiss, his skin warm and smooth under his fingers.

Julian was his, all his. His to taste … to enjoy … to worship. He kissed him softly, kissing the corners of his lips, kissing along his jaw, kissing down his throat. He knew what Julian was thinking as he turned his head, baring his throat. But not yet. He wanted this to be special for his mate. His lips travelled downwards over Julian’s chest. His mate’s skin was baby soft but the muscle underneath was all hard and masculine. He breathed deeply, inhaling Julian’s scent. He smelled of post-match showers, shower gel and body lotion, but behind that Kai could smell him, could smell Julian, his vampire’s senses recognising and responding to his mate’s unique scent.

Kissing his way over Julian’s stomach, the scent of arousal filled his nostrils. He pulled down the waistband of Julian’s pants, easing down his briefs. His mate helped him, impatiently pushing his clothing out of the way and kicking it off. He was still wearing his socks but Kai didn’t care. It was even kind of cute. He had a bit of a thing about Julian in his white socks. But right now all he had eyes for was Julian’s gorgeous dick, hard and proud in front of him, the tip swollen red and glistening with arousal.

His mate’s thighs were open, inviting his kisses. He was as fair here as elsewhere else, the hairs pleasantly tickling Kai’s nose and cheeks while he kissed the softness of Julian’s skin until his mate was moaning and writhing under him. He could never get enough of how Julian smelled here, his arousal strong and fresh, unable to help himself from burying his nose between his thighs and inhaling as deeply as he could.

He was in awe of how much Julian trusted him, letting him take him in his mouth even though he was a vampire. Julian’s dick twitched under his tongue as he licked up his length. And then Julian was in his mouth, hot and heavy on his tongue, the taste of sex filling his mouth. Pleasuring his mate like this was sheer bliss, so intimate. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking at Julian, swirling his tongue round all the most sensitive spots.

This close, he could feel’s Julian’s climax building, feel him twitching and pulsing in his mouth until he exploded. A hand clenched in his hair as Julian let out a loud cry of ‘Kaaaaaiiiiiiiiii’. He stayed focused, swallowing hard until his mate was spent and limp, only then crawling up the bed to let Julian snuggle into his arms, cuddling into his neck in post-orgasmic bliss.

He knew that Julian would need a moment or two to recover lying soft and pliant in his embrace. But it didn’t take long until Julian was kissing him gain, rubbing up against him where he was still hard.

At first it had been difficult for him to let go and allow his vampire instincts to come to the surface. He’d found it almost impossible to believe that Julian wouldn’t be shocked … or disgusted … or afraid. It had taken time for him to really believe that the man who held his heart in his hands not only didn’t mind this but craved it as much as he did.

He’d never thought that he’d actually want to drink human blood, that his teeth would ache to sink into soft, sweet, yielding, fragrant skin. He still found the idea a little repellent. But then there was Julian. Julian who smelled and tasted so good, whose blood called out to him. He didn’t want to taste human blood, only his mate’s blood. The depth of their bond when they did this was so magical, so beautiful that it took his breath away every time.

Julian had turned on his side, head against the pillow, giving him access to the curve of his throat. His fingers were wound into Kai’s hair, pulling him close, cradling him against his neck.

_Take me. Take what you need. I’m yours_

It still surprised him how easily and painlessly his teeth sliced into Julian’s flesh. And then his senses were utterly overwhelmed. He was one with his mate, his Sunshine’s blood sweet, salt and heavy with iron, rich with life flowing through him. Julian’s hand was no longer in his hair but wrapped round his dick, gently stroking him. He was borne along on swelling waves of bliss, coming in Julian’s hand, completely sated.

Now it was him who lying blissed-out in his mate’s arms, licking over the tiny puncture wound on Julian’s neck to sooth and heal it.

_Soooo good _he heard Julian in his mind _I’m totally addicted to this … to you_

Neither of them wanted to move for a log time afterwards, relaxing in bed, looking at each other with stupid, goofy, satisfied smiles all over their faces.

‘Who knew that being … erm … bitten would be so amazing,’ Julian chuckled.

‘I’m glad you feel that way. And I couldn’t help noticing that you seem to like testing out your teeth on me.’

‘I do! Sometimes it just feels right. I do it instinctively on the spur of the moment. And I guess I sometimes think about what Erik said, about me drinking your blood one day. I can’t help wondering what that will feel like.’

‘Would you like to try?’ The words tumbled out of Kai before he realised what he’d said. ‘I mean … you don’t need to … but tonight was so perfect. You don’t play again for a week so just a drop won’t be a problem. I’ll be careful. Just when you said you were curious ... ’

He could sense Julian’s shock but also his curiosity. And something else that surprised him: want. His Jule wanted this.

‘I hadn’t expected this. But yes, I’d like to try. I need to know. And the idea is … interesting, even hot.’

Kai didn’t have to worry about his vampire teeth being sharp enough. Just the thought of Julian doing this stirred his most primal instincts. Very carefully, making sure that the wound was as small as possible, he pricked one of his middle fingers, squeezing it until a small droplet of scarlet blood was visible.

Julian was looking at him in fascination, eyes bright, the tip of his tongue visible at the corner of his lips.

‘Sure?’ Kai asked.

Julian nodded.

He held his finger to Julian’s mouth. His mate’s tongue darted out, licking up the single drop of blood quivering on his finger. It only took an instant but felt like a jolt of electricity passed between them.

_More?_ He didn’t trust his voice to speak out loud.

Julian nodded again, his eyes gleaming.

He gave Julian his finger to suck, watching in wonder as Julian’s eyes fell shut. His mate looked so beautiful like this, like a shining golden angel sucking on his finger. He could sense Julian’s bliss through their bond. And it was every bit as good for him.

‘Thank you,’ he said softly once Julian was finished, ‘that was something I’d never even imagined. Being with you is so much more than anything I’d ever even dreamed of.’

‘For me too. Okay, I never contemplated falling in love with a vampire. But it’s amazing. You’re amazing. It feels like we’ve been together forever. I can’t quite believe that tomorrow will be our one-month anniversary.’

‘It’s not long until midnight. Do you need to go to sleep straight away … ?’

‘Or stay up and celebrate our anniversary? Of course, if that’s not too cheesy. I never go to sleep early after a game. Actually never unless I have to. We could make hot chocolate?’

They changed into clean shorts, sitting round the kitchen table with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

‘It’s midnight,’ Julian grinned, leaning over for a soft kiss. ‘Happy anniversary. I love you. And next week you get to see me play in person, not on TV.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early as I want to post something fluffy for Julian's birthday. There is a bit of angst and drama here but nothing bad will happen to any of them. I promise!

February. Friday. Training. Again. Routine. The shouts of his teammates. The smell of freshly mown grass. The sound of the ball. That was one of the things that always struck people who saw them in training away from the roar of the stadium. Just how loud it was when they made contact with the ball. They’d played last night so it could only be a light session, but there was a big game coming up so they were all focused.

The game against Bayern had been awesome. He’d had to smile at just how careful Jannis had been with Kai, obviously paranoid about frying his brother’s partner to a crisp. Jannis had picked Kai up early so that he could guarantee parking close to the entrance to the VIP block, insisting that they watch the first half from inside, only going outside into the stadium once the sun had nearly set. Kai had gone along with it, understanding that this was important to Jannis, only too happy that Jannis had accepted him as part of their lives.

Kai had been so enthusiastic about his first ever stadium visit, as excited as a little kid about seeing Julian play in person. He’d wanted to see and experience everything. And of course he’d proudly worn his Brandt jersey. He was there with Jannis so nobody would think twice about it.

Jannis had slightly embarrassedly asked him if Kai could eat and drink human food, clearly wanting to do everything right. Kai’d been too nervous to eat much the day they’d told Jannis about the vampire thing. Julian had reassured him that Kai ate and drank pretty normally apart from … um … drinking his blood. And he’d had to laugh when his brother had sent him a picture of his vampire boyfriend wearing his jersey, eating currywurst with fries and drinking beer. Kai hadn’t been interested in the fancy food on offer and Jannis had gone off in search of proper stadium food for him, determined that he’d have the perfect stadium experience.

It had been good for Kai and Jannis to have the chance to spend time together, chatting and drinking beer, just two normal guys watching a game. That meant a lot to him. Kai was his true mate but he was close to his brothers and it would have been hard if they hadn’t been okay with him and Kai and the vampire thing. He knew that Jannis being cool with Kai would make it easier for their youngest brother to come to terms with it, even if he was still worried about how his parents would react.

He’d been aware of Kai’s presence from the moment he came out of the tunnel to warm up. Knowing that Kai was here to support him had made him feel all soft and fuzzy inside and he’d waved to where he knew Jannis and Kai would be sitting. His family came to watch him pretty regularly, Jannis in particular, but this was first time he’d had someone special there for him. He was professional enough to be able to push his thoughts of Kai to the back of his mind during the game, even if he did want to play well for his vampire, but Kai’s joy came pouring back in with the euphoria of victory. Celebrating in front of their fans was glorious, made even better by the knowledge that Kai was waiting for him afterwards.

They hadn’t been intimate that night. They’d spent the evening with Jannis, falling happy but exhausted into bed into bed afterwards. That had been as good in its own way. Their lives couldn’t all be about mindblowing sex and Kai drinking his blood; it was as important that they could be a normal couple together like this. Sex with Kai was awesome, but an evening with two of the most important people in his life came a close second.

The football gods could be cruel, though. The euphoria of the victory over Bayern had been followed by the humiliation of midweek defeat in the cup to a team from the second league. And then game had followed game, weeks when it felt as if there was nothing but training, travelling, playing and recovering. He’d barely seen Kai, just having time for sleepy kisses and falling into bed in his vampire’s arms. They’d been apart on Valentine’s Day as he’d been playing somewhere in Russia he couldn’t have found on a map without googling. Okay, things like that were cheesy and soppy, but this was the first time he’d been with someone he’d really wanted to share them with.

Playing twice a week, week after week was tough, even tougher when the results didn’t go their way. They were dominant in the Bundesliga, winning three in a row, but out in both cups. Last night had hurt, had hurt badly. A draw at home, going out of the Europa League on the away goals rule. They’d come so close to at least forcing extra time before conceding and then scoring to give them painful hope in the last few minutes. It was the hope that hurt. Losing was part of football, the part that he hated even though he could come to terms with it, but that had hurt like fuck. He’d been home late, too tired and broken to do anything but curl up in Kai’s arms, letting Kai stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

And now he was back in training, his mind trying to overcome the fatigue in his limbs. In two days they would be in Dortmund. Playing there was never pleasant. Okay, so Dortmund had their own problems right now, a crisis even, but they hadn’t lost a game at home all season.

It was about half an hour into the session, his mind starting to settle. A ball was coming his way. Mitch called his name. And then it hit him. Something was wrong. With Kai. Badly wrong. Then the world went black.

He came to lying on the grass, the sky blue above him, a huddle of concerned faces looking down at him. Some of them were his teammates. Two were physios. One belonged to a very concerned looking team doctor.

His mind raced. He had to get to Kai. He had to allow them to let him go home. Jannis was away. There was nobody else he could trust to find out what was wrong with Kai. He didn’t even know how to get in touch with Kai’s parents. He cursed himself for not knowing more about Kai’s world, about his background.

He was panicking but had to stay calm. If he looked too agitated they’d never let him go home, maybe even make him go to hospital.

Sitting up slowly, his head still swimming, he started to explain. ‘It’s my fault. Was home late last night. Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t eat properly this morning. Fainted. I need to go home. Can someone drive me? Please?’

Him being rational seemed to be having the desired effect. He fought back the panic that threatened to convulse him, letting the doctor examine him thoroughly. He even choked down the energy bar they made him eat, washing it down with some juice. It felt like hours has passed but it was only a matter of long minutes before the doctor agreed to let him go home, insisting on driving him there himself.

There was an awkward moment outside his flat. He’d half thought about letting the doc come up. Maybe he could help? He’d no idea what was wrong. But how could he ever explain who and what Kai was? And now he was home he could sense Kai. Kai was alive, he knew that. But something wasn’t right. Their bond was there but suppressed, like the mute button had been pressed.

So he decided to tell half the truth. ‘I won’t be alone. There is someone. Someone waiting for me. But he’s … he’s a man … and I’m not ready for that to be public.’

The doc nodded, seeming to understand. ‘Okay. I’ll call later and see how you are. If you feel dizzy again, call me or someone. Promise. And Jule … I’ll treat what you told me in utmost confidence, you know that. But if you even need to talk … I’m here … or I can find someone.’

In a way it felt good to have told someone at least part of the truth and he did indeed trust their team doc. But for now he only wanted to know what was wrong with Kai. He hadn’t lied when he’d promised to call a doctor if anything was wrong. He was going to call a doctor, a vampire doctor to be precise, reaching for his phone to ring Erik as soon as he was out of the car.

He called Erik’s private number, the one Erik had given him after their first appointment. The doctor answered almost straight away.

‘Hi Julian. Good to hear from you. How’re things?’

‘Not good. I collapsed in training. Not me … Kai … could feel it through our bond. Something wrong … badly wrong … I’m nearly there … running up the stairs. One more floor to go.’ He was panting, breathless, too worried about Kai to wait for the lift to come.’

‘Okay Julian,’ Erik was suddenly calm, in full professional mode. ‘Stay on the line. I’m here. Tell me exactly what you see once you’re inside.’

There really was something wrong. Kai didn’t come to the door to meet him. He opened the door, looking about wildly for Kai. He couldn’t see him. Not in the hall. The living room. Kitchen. Bathroom. Bedroom.

‘Erik, I can’t find him. But he’s here. I’m sure he is. Why can’t I find him?’

‘Stand still. Focus. Try and keep calm. Something is weakening your bond and you panicking is masking the faint traces.’

That made sense. He stood in the hall, slowly breathing in and out, willing himself to calm down. Now he could sense it. It was faint, but it was Kai. It was coming from the bedroom. He’d already checked there, but he must have missed something. Standing in the doorway, he scanned the room, still not seeing Kai. And then he realised where Kai was. Lying on the floor on the other side of the bed. That’s why he hadn’t seen him running round the flat in panic.

‘Erik! I’ve found him. He’s not moving.’

‘I know it’s difficult but tell me exactly what you see.’

He bent over Kai, his heart pounding and his palms clammy with fear, almost crying when he felt Kai’s breath against his cheek.

‘He’s breathing! He’s breathing. But he’s pale, so pale. And cold, freezing cold.’

‘Okay. I’m already on my way. About to go into the parking garage. It’s underground so I won’t have reception. Keep him as warm as you can. Stay close. You’re the best medicine he has right now. I’ll be there as fast as I can.’

And then the line went dead, leaving Julian alone with an unconscious Kai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I now have a timetable to finish this story. The last chapter will be posted on the last day of the season.

He was on his own with Kai now. Instinctively he knew that Kai wasn’t sick in the normal sense. This was some vampire thing he didn’t fully understand. Erik would be here soon. He trusted Erik. Erik would make Kai better. But until then it was up to him to take care of Kai as best he could.

Kai really was pale, the contrast between his dark hair and pale skin painfully stark. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was cold to the touch.

‘I’ll look after you,’ he promised, tenderly stroking Kai’s hair back from his forehead.

Kai must have known that he was unwell and gone to lie down, collapsing before he could make it. His phone was on the bedside table. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Kai wouldn’t have phoned him until after training was over, no matter how bad he’d felt. He contemplated trying to get Kai into their bed but the risk of hurting Kai – or him – was just too great. He pulled the pillows and duvets off the bed, getting the spare blankets out of the cupboard. He could move Kai enough to make him comfy, building a nest for the two of them to snuggle up in. This would have been romantic if he hadn’t been so scared that he felt physically sick.

What had Erik said? He was Kai’s best medicine. Weighing it up, he reached a decision, pulling off Kai’s t-shirt, which was a lot harder than he’d thought it would be with his boyfriend a dead weight in his arms. Then he stripped down to his briefs, ready to warm Kai with his own body, desperately hoping that the skin-to-skin contact would help.

He lay down, snuggling as close to Kai as was physically possible, stroking his skin. He focused hard, trying to reach Kai with his mind. Their bond was weak but it was there. Even though Kai didn’t … couldn’t … respond, he was sure he knew that Julian was there.

The minutes ticked by slowly with him listening to Kai breathing. He was breathing, that was a good sign. And Erik would be here soon.

The entryphone buzzed, startling him. It hadn’t been that long, had it? Pressing a kiss to Kai’s cheek and telling him he’d just be a minute, he ran to the door, pressing the button to let Erik in without pausing to speak to him. He waited impatiently until he heard the lift arrive, wrenching the door open.

‘Erik! Thank goodness. Kai is … ’ He stopped, frozen in his tracks. That wasn’t Erik. That was Marco! Marco Reus was standing outside his door and he was naked apart from his briefs. Oh and his socks. Of course he was wearing socks.

‘Sorry … I mean … me being half naked. I thought it would help … with Kai … no barriers … ’

‘You did exactly the right thing. Erik called me. He knew that I could almost certainly get here faster, especially with the Friday afternoon traffic. He didn’t want you to be alone. You and Kai … not when everything is so new.’

‘Thank you. I appreciate that.’ He turned to go back to Kai.

‘Ahm,’ Marco cleared his throat, ‘you need to … ’

‘Sorry. Forgot. Still getting used to this. Would you like to come in, Marco?’

‘Thank you.’

Marco followed him inside to where Kai was lying wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and duvets.

‘You’ve done everything right, Jule. Kai will be okay. Shall we lift him onto the bed? He’ll be more comfortable. And it will be easier … ’

Easier for what, Julian couldn’t help wondering. But he had another worry. ‘Should you be doing that? With your injury, I mean?’

Marco grinned. ‘Kai doesn’t look that heavy.’

Between them they lifted Kai onto the bed, rearranging the pillows and duvets to make him as warm and cosy as possible.

‘Jule, is it okay if I take a closer look at Kai?’ Marco asked.

‘Of course. You know more about all this stuff than I do. I feel so helpless. I’m glad you’re here.’

And he was. It felt good not to be alone. He took the opportunity to at least pull on shorts and a t-shirt.

Marco was so gentle with Kai, carefully checking him over.

‘Jule, I need to ask you a very personal question. When was the last time Kai drank your blood?’

He thought hard. It had been a while ago. ‘After Wolfsburg. Jannis was here after the Bayern game. And then I was constantly playing and travelling. You know what the February schedule is like. I wanted to. I would have. But Kai refused. Said it was too much for me. That he’d take the supplements.’

‘So that was nearly three weeks ago,’ Marco said thoughtfully. ‘I need to speak to Erik.’

He’d expected Marco to reach for his phone but the blond vampire was still, closing his eyes and concentrating.

‘It’s safer contacting him that way when he’s driving,’ Marco explained. ‘He’ll pull over and ring me.’

They sat in silence, just looking at Kai, until Marco’s phone rang. He excused himself, going into the hall to talk to Erik.

He couldn’t help himself from lying down next to Kai, wrapping an arm round him. ‘It will be okay. Everything will be okay. I know it will. Erik and Marco will help. And I’m here for you. I love you so much, Kai.’ It might just have been his imagination, or hope, but he could swear that he could feel an answering flicker through their bond.

Marco came back. ‘No, don’t get up,’ he said as Julian automatically tried to scramble off the bed, ‘Kai needs you.’ Marco sat down on the bed beside them. ‘Jule, Kai hasn’t been taking supplements. He doesn’t have any. The ones that are manufactured from your blood are very specialised. He saw Erik three weeks ago for more tests. He has an appointment to pick the new supplements up … next week. He told Erik that he’d well … you … quite literally you. Erik had no reason to doubt him. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s my fault,’ Julian sat up, one hand stroking Kai. ‘I should have insisted. But I was tired. I let him talk me into it. He promised that … well … after Sunday … when I was back … when I finally had a break ... that it would be special … that he wanted to make it amazing for me. I should have asked. I should have noticed that he hadn’t been to see Erik again. But I just assumed that he’d done it when I was away. He still finds it difficult to talk about the vampire stuff sometimes. It’s all my fault.’

‘No, it’s not. We vampires can be very protective of our human mates, over-protective even. I know that better than anyone. And it’s hard for vampires who were never really into the being a vampire thing to suddenly find someone and want it so badly. This is new territory for both of you. Kai thought he would be okay, that he’d make it to the weekend. And normally he would. Three weeks without supplements would make him sick, but not dangerously ill. However he didn’t take into account that being with you had changed him, that the withdrawal symptoms could be dangerous. He’s young for a vampire. Your bond is strong but still new. And it was all too much for him’

‘You mean he really is addicted to me? We say that as a joke, but it’s kind of true?’

‘It is,’ Marco smiled, ‘you humans can be totally addicting for us. The right human that is. But I need to speak to you about something. Erik says that the traffic is bad. He could be delayed. Kai will be okay, but it will help him to recover better if we can get some of your blood into him as quickly as possible. He’s not able to do it for himself … ’

‘Yes, of course. How do we … ?’ Julian didn’t even stop to think it over.

‘The safest way would be for me to … well … to bite you. But only if it’s okay with you. I’d never do anything like that without your permission.’

The thought was definitely a bit weird, but somehow more reassuring than the alternatives. But he had one worry. ‘Is it okay for you? For Erik? Not like … kind of … cheating?’

‘No,’ Marco reassured him. ‘It was Erik’s idea. I’d give my blood for the two of you if it would help. But it’s your blood we need.’

They got everything ready, propping Kai up on the pillows. Julian took off his t-shirt, feeling more naked than when he’d greeted Marco in nothing but his underwear.

‘Will I … will it … ?’ he wasn’t even sure what he was asking.

‘It will sting a little more than when Kai does it because … erm … the context is different … not so … erm … erotic. You will still feel … um … something. But not like with Kai. But something since you’re obviously very responsive to vampires and I’m a very hot, sexy, irresistible vampire indeed.’ Marco grinned crookedly, obviously joking, which lightened the atmosphere somewhat.

‘So it’s a good thing that we both have mates that we love to bits!’

‘We do! So let’s make yours better.’

He couldn’t help shivering as he felt Marco’s breath against his skin. The vampire placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him and then bit down, one hard, deep bite. It burned at first, the sting gradually fading away. He felt something … a dim echo of what he had with Kai. Marco drank fast, faster than Kai when they did this, pulling away in a matter of seconds. Still a bit dazed, he watched as Marco turned to Kai, opening his mate’s mouth and letting his blood trickle through his lips.

They waited for a moment or two, watching Kai swallow. Maybe he just wanted to believe it, but Kai seemed to breathe easier.

‘It’s working,’ Marco observed. ‘I think a couple more mouthfuls would help. If you can take it.’

‘Of course. Anything for Kai. I’m just so grateful to you.’

Marco was careful to use the same puncture wounds, feeding Kai with another two mouthfuls of Julian’s blood.

‘I’m not imagining it. He does look less pale?’ he asked.

‘He does. It’s helping him. How are you?’

‘A little dizzy. And my neck stings, but I’ll be okay.’

‘You will be okay. Sorry about the neck thing. I can’t heal it like Kai does. That would just be a bit too intimate. Why don’t you climb into bed with him? That will help him as well. I’ll go and get you something to eat and drink, if you don’t mind me rummaging about in your kitchen.’

Julian nodded his agreement as he got into bed beside Kai. The vampire’s skin was no longer ice cold. Kai would be alright.

Marco came back with a tray with tea, orange juice and a selection of snacks he’d found. To his surprise, Julian was actually hungry. He hadn’t eaten anything since the energy bar he’d been forced to eat in training.

There were two cups of tea on the tray. ‘Do you want to be alone with Kai or would you like some company? Marco asked.

‘Stay. Please stay. I owe you so much. And I’d prefer not to be alone right now.’

Marco sat down on the bed, drinking his tea. They talked about training and the season. About how Marco’s rehab was going. The normal things that footballers talked about when they got together. Everything except for the vampire stuff.

It was only once they’d finished eating that he dared to ask the question that had been on his mind.

‘Can I ask you something personal? You don’t need to answer.’

‘I think we’ve already crossed the up close and personal boundary. Ask away,’ Marco laughed

‘When you talked about vampires who didn’t like the idea of drinking human blood, you didn’t just mean Kai, you meant you too.’

‘Yes, I did. You’re only my third and you don’t really count as I didn’t swallow.’

Julian couldn’t help himself from chuckling. ‘Your third. I guess the second was Erik.’

‘Yes. I tried it when I was finished with vampire puberty, kind of a “turning eighteen” thing in human terms. I’d always found the idea a bit yuck but thought I should try it at least once. However it turned out that I preferred the taste of beer. I managed okay with supplements but it was hard with my career, especially once I was back in Dortmund and the physical demands were so heavy. I know now that’s why I kept getting injured and struggling to recover. Dr Klopp kept patching me up and keeping me going. And then one day he was away, I met Erik and the rest was history.’

‘So you really do understand how Kai feels? Could you … talk to him?

‘Yes, I’ve been where Kai is. Erik had to be very patient with me. And firm. I’ll talk to Kai. He’s obviously scared of doing anything to damage your career so he might listen to me.’

‘Thank you for everything. Especially since you’re helping the opposition.’

‘You and Kai are more important than football. Of course I hope that we win on Sunday, but by fair means. And we have to be grateful to you for beating Bayern.’ Marco grinned.

‘Gladly. And there was something weird. Erik told me that Lewandowski was a vampire as well. I’ve played against him before. You too. And never noticed anything. But this time, when I shook his hand, I kind of knew that there was something. And I think he knew there was something about me. But maybe I was imagining it?’

‘No, you weren’t. You’re sensitised to vampires now that you know such a thing exists. And Lewy would definitely know that you were mated to a vampire. You have the equivalent of a big “fangs off” sign in neon lights over your head.’

‘That’s good to know,’ he chuckled. ‘Erik told me that Dortmund had a history of signing vampire players.’

‘Lewy and I weren’t the only ones. We had quite a Polish vampire community going on back in the day.’

‘What!’

‘You’d find out some day, next time you play against him. Yes, Piszczu is a vampire. Actually he’s some kind of Polish vampire royalty. Lewy too. They do things differently there. I try not to think about it too much.’

‘Wow! Just when I think there is nothing more that could surprise me.’

‘I’m not telling you that to persuade you to come to Dortmund. Erik warned me not to. But there would be positives for you … and not just for your career.’

‘I have been thinking … ’

‘Erik’s here!’ Marco interrupted him. ‘He’ll be here in a couple of minutes.’


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back to posting once a week after this chapter, but this chapter ends this story arc and I couldn't leave Kai unconscious for another whole week!

Marco went to the door alone. He wanted to stay with Kai and he knew that Marco and Erik needed a moment together after what they’d had to do to save Kai. He’d feel exactly the same if it was the other way round.

He got out of bed when Erik and Marco came into the room.

‘Erik! Thank you for coming. And for sending Marco. Kai’s a little better, I think. Marco … ’ He blushed a little at the memory of what Marco had done.

‘I know. As long as it helped Kai, that’s all that matters,’ Erik reassured him. ‘I’ll examine him now. Why don’t you call your team doc? He’ll be worried about you. You can tell him that a friend who’s a doctor is with you. And that’s the truth as I’ll take a look at you later, make sure you’re okay to travel tomorrow.’

His face must have given his confusion away for Erik grinned at him. ‘Don’t look so shocked. I’m fully qualified in human medicine. Nobody goes to university to train to be a vampire doctor!’

Erik was right. He did need to call the doc. And Erik would probably be able to examine Kai better without him hanging around anxiously. So he wasn’t too impatient when the doc kept him on the phone for a bit, wanting to make sure that he really was okay. And he was more or less okay now, now that everything was going to be alright with Kai. But still he couldn’t stop the nerves from fluttering in his stomach as he went back into his bedroom.

‘Kai will be fine,’ Erik put him at ease straight away. ‘All of his vital signs are okay, if very weak. But he needs more of your blood. Urgently. And he can’t do it himself. So I’ll need to help the two of you, a little bit more medically than Marco could. Although he did great in an emergency,’ Erik smiled at his mate fondly.

‘Do you want me to leave the room, Jule?’ Marco asked.

‘Only if you’d be more comfortable that way.’

‘Nah. I’ve already come into contact with your blood up close and personal, so a syringeful isn’t going to disturb me.’

‘Good. You can stay and distract me.’

Marco did his best to distract him, talking nonsense as Erik tightened the tourniquet round his arm before slowly drawing a vial of blood.

‘I think I’ll need two,’ Erik explained, ‘but I’ll give you a moment in between.’

‘You’re good. I barely felt a thing. No more than when they take some for testing at the start of the season.’

He and Marco watched intently as Erik very slowly started to dribble his blood between Kai’s lips. The doctor took his time, letting Kai slowly swallow. ‘It’s helping already,’ Erik observed, ‘He’s less pale and he’s breathing better.’

Once the vial was empty, he held out his arm straight away. ‘If it’s not too soon. I want to help Kai more, as quickly as possible.’

‘Of course.’

This time Erik paused when the vial was full. ‘Why don’t you do it, Julian? I think that will help Kai even more.’

He nodded his agreement, suddenly solemn. He wrapped one arm round Kai, pulling him close, kissing his dark curls. ‘Come on, darling. I love you so much. Get better for me,’ he whispered as he trickled his blood into Kai’s mouth. He’d never seen this close up and personal before and it seemed very raw, very real. He could see for his own eyes how his blood nourished Kai, see the colour coming back to the vampire’s cheeks little by little.

He nearly cried as he saw Kai’s tongue flick out to lick at his blood.

‘That’s a good sign. He’ll wake up soon,’ Erik observed. Erik and Marco had moved back to give them some privacy, holding hands sitting on the end of the bed. Now Erik came closer, watching Kai intently, his medical instincts to the fore.

There were drops of his blood on Kai’s mouth. He reached out a finger, swiping it along Kai’s lips and into his mouth. To his surprise and delight, he felt Kai sucking gently at his finger. Then Kai’s eyes opened, slowly, blinking in the lamplight, a little sticky and gummy from sleep but still beautiful.

‘Julian?’ Kai’s voice was hoarse. ‘What happened? I remember … on the floor. I’m in bed. And you.’

‘Don’t you ever do anything like that again, Kai Havertz, or I swear … I swear …. I’ll kill you!’

‘That would kind of defeat the purpose,’ Erik sounded amused.

‘Erik?’ Now Kai sounded confused. ‘And Marco?’ He blinked even more confusedly when he saw Marco, his eyes struggling to focus.

‘Yes, they helped me … saved you … so grateful.’ He hugged Kai, planting kisses all over his face, wanting to careful with him but needing to be close.

‘I should collapse more often,’ Kai joked weakly.

‘Don’t you dare! I was so scared. You scared me so much. I thought .. I thought … ’

‘Sssssh, it’s okay, Sunshine,’ Kai patted him on the back, ‘I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’

‘You really did scare him … scare us,’ Erik sat on the bed beside him. ‘We can talk more tomorrow. But you took a big risk. You should have told me the truth, told Julian the truth. I know you were trying to protect him and his career but you ended up doing exactly the opposite.’

‘I’m sorry. I messed up. Ruined everything.’

‘Everything will be okay,’ Erik reassured him. ‘But now Julian and I will help you into the bathroom to make you comfortable. And then I’m going to give you something to make you sleep for longer than you normally would. You’ll feel better in the morning, I promise you.’

They helped Kai out of bed. The vampire’s legs were a little wobbly but he could walk okay, leaning on Julian with Erik hovering close by.

‘I’ll wait outside,’ Erik said, ‘But Kai shouldn’t be alone, not yet.’

He helped Kai to wash and to change into fresh shorts, turning his back while he used the toilet.

Marco had straightened the bed and plumped the pillows while they’d been in the bathroom. He and Erik just got Kai settled when Marco came back with a tray of tea.

‘I found some chocolate,’ Marco grinned. ‘I knew you’d have some hidden away. Vampires and humans aren’t that different in some respects. Chocolate will do Kai good after collapsing. And will help you get over the shock.’

‘Are you trying to make me too fat to play so that we lose on Sunday?’

‘Maybe!’ Marco winked. 

‘Okay, I need to examine Julian. And Kai needs to sleep,’ Erik broke in, ‘but I guess we can have a cup of tea first.’

This all seemed a world away from the nightmare of a few hours ago, the four of them having a picnic on the bed, drinking tea and eating chocolate. Kai looked so much better, almost his usual handsome self. They would need to talk about what had happened but that could wait until tomorrow.

It was Erik who finally called time on their impromptu tea party. ‘Time to sleep, Kai. I’ll give you something. Marco will clear up. Julian can stay with you until you’re asleep but then I’ll need to check him over too.’

Erik mixed up something from his medical bag, giving it to Kai to drink. The vampire grimaced as he tasted it. ‘Yuck. That’s horrible.’

‘Well maybe it will teach you not to be so stupid next time!’ But Erik’s face was kind as he patted Kai’s arm. ‘Sleep tight.’ Then he left the bedroom.

‘Stay with me,’ Kai pleaded, already sounding sleepy.

‘Of course.’

Kai snuggled down on the pillows, looking so young and innocent that it made Julian’s heart ache. He stroked Kai’s hair tenderly, sitting beside him, listening to him breathe, waiting until the vampire was sleeping peacefully.

He sat there for a moment, just looking at Kai, finally letting it all sink in. He could have lost Kai. If Marco and Erik hadn’t come so quickly … The thought made his blood run cold. But now Kai needed to sleep and he had to let Erik make sure that he was okay. He kissed Kai softly on the forehead.

‘I love you so much, my dorky, stubborn vampire. I’ll be back later.’

Marco and Erik were in the kitchen. Marco was cooking again. ‘Dinner will be ready by the time Erik is finished with you,’ promised the blond vampire.

‘I could get used to this,’ Julian joked. ‘I can’t cook at all. Luckily Kai can. He spoils me.’

‘You need a proper meal inside you, especially if you’re going to play on Sunday.’

‘And speaking of playing on Sunday … ’ Erik was back in doctor mode.

Erik examined him very thoroughly; his team doc would have had no complaints.

‘What’s the verdict, doc?’

‘You need to eat. And keep well hydrated. And get a good night’s sleep. But you should be okay to train and travel tomorrow. Luckily you’re young and fit, so you got away with it reasonably unscathed.’

He couldn’t help feeling relieved. If he hadn’t been fit to play, he could never have told the truth and he hated the idea of having to lie. But Erik wasn’t finished.

‘I’ll clean the wound on your neck and put something on it to help it heal quickly. I have to warn you, it will sting a bit. But the puncture marks Marco left behind are a little more obvious than Kai’s and it should reduce the risk of someone recognising them. You never know who has had experience with vampires. There’s another advantage. I can clean the wound thoroughly enough that Kai won’t be able to sense Marco on you. It’ll hurt a little more, but I suspect that you’d rather I did it that way.’

Erik was right. He’d have to tell Kai what Marco had done – he could never keep something like that a secret – however he had been worried about how his vampire would react. Kai could be … um … very protective of him. So the less he was confronted with what they’d done to save him, the better.

‘Thank you, Erik. And thank you for letting Marco do that for us. I know how personal it is.’

‘You and Kai would have done the same for me and Marco.’

They would, he knew that. But all he said was ‘ouch’ as Erik started to swab his neck with a fluid-soaked pad.

‘Sorry. Said it would hurt a bit,’ Erik apologised.

He gritted his teeth as Erik worked quickly, only taking a couple of minutes to clean the wound, smear some cream over it and cover it with a plaster. His neck throbbed a bit afterwards, but it wasn’t too bad.

‘Dinner should be ready by now,’ Erik said when he was finished, taking off his gloves. ‘I’ll wash my hands and join you in the kitchen.’

Dinner was good. He was suddenly ravenously hungry. Erik and Marco subtly made sure that he drank enough as well. He really did feel better now, especially knowing that Kai was sleeping peacefully next door.

‘I need to check on Kai in the morning,’ Erik said when they were having their coffee. ‘I can find a hotel … ’

‘No, not unless you want to. I’ll get the guest room ready. And … erm … Marco, do you want to stay over as well? I have spare clothes and toiletries – one advantage of being on the road so much. I think the two of you should be together tonight.’

‘I’d like that,’ Marco accepted the offer gratefully, reaching out to take his mate’s hand.

‘Then there’s the question of what to do with Kai,’ Erik continued, ‘He can’t be left alone over the weekend, just in case. I could drive him to his parents but … ’

‘If it has to be. It’s just, I’ve not met his family yet. This made me realise that I really need to. And if he has to go home because he’s ill, because I didn’t look after him properly, them what will they think of me?’

‘I think that they will know that this all happened because Kai was being stubborn and dumb,’ Marco broke in. ‘But there’s another option. A better one if Kai agrees. He should be as close to you as possible. You train tomorrow afternoon and then travel to Dortmund?’

Julian nodded, unsure what Marco was thinking.

‘Well, Erik and I can stay here until tomorrow evening if you don’t mind. You can let us know when you leave Leverkusen, we’ll leave at the same time, and Kai can come to Dortmund with us, stay with me. Erik was coming anyway. That’s why he was able to get here so quickly. He rarely sees patients on a Friday afternoon. We can take Kai to the game with us. One advantage of being captain is that I can always get an extra ticket. And Erik can drop Kai off in Cologne on the way home afterwards. He’d need to drive back on Sunday evening anyway as he has patients on Monday. That way you’ll never really be far away from each other and Kai will be here when you come home on Sunday.’

It all sounded so logical when Marco put it like that.

‘Okay … thanks. If Kai agrees. And I’m pretty sure he will, especially with the prospect of a ticket for the game. I do have to warn you that he gets very excited, wants to experience everything. He went to the Bayern game with my brother.’

‘That shouldn’t be a problem. All part of my evil plan to entice you to Dortmund,’ Marco laughed. ‘Sorry,’ he apologised, misreading the look on Julian’s face, ‘I was joking. The last thing I would ever want to do is put pressure on you.’

‘No, it’s not that. It’s that I can’t help thinking about it. And today has made me think even more. Can I tell you something? Not as BVB captain, but as a vampire? As … as … my friend?’

‘Of course,’ Marco was serious now, ‘even though it’s hard for me to separate the two, anything you say to me is in confidence.’

‘Well … I’m probably going to leave Leverkusen in the summer. Nothing is decided yet, but it could be time for something new. I know that BVB can’t pay a lot of money for me – if they even want me that is – but I have a buyout clause. And it’s not that high.’


	16. Chapter 16

He was drifting in that blissful space between sleeping and waking, warm and cosy, feeling well-rested. He’d slept well, really well. And now he was enjoying luxuriating in the warmth of that moment just before surfacing to full consciousness.

‘Jule! Are you awake yet?

Kai! It was Kai! Kai was awake. Everything came flooding back. Yesterday. Collapsing. Kai so pale and cold. Marco biting him. Them feeding Kai his blood.

‘Kai. You’re okay.’ He opened his eyes, flinging his arms round Kai, hugging the vampire as tightly as he could, not letting go for a long moment.

‘I’m okay, Sunshine. Everything will be okay,’ Kai soothed him, stroking his hair.

‘I was so scared, Kai. You have no idea. I knew straight away that was something was wrong. I collapsed in training.’

‘You did what!’ Kai sounded shocked.

‘Yes. I felt something. In our bond. And then everything went black. When I came round, I could barely sense you. It was so faint. I phoned Erik. And then I couldn’t find you in the flat. And then when I did, you were barely breathing. So cold. So pale. I thought I might lose you. Don’t ever do something like that to me again.’

‘I won’t. I promise. I’m so sorry.’ Kai pressed soft kisses to his hair, his cheeks, his forehead. Everywhere he could reach.

‘I feel so guilty. I should have known something was wrong. I should have insisted. I thought you were taking supplements. Marco said that you wouldn’t have known that going without would be too dangerous, that you thought you’d just get a bit sick. That you didn’t know how addicted you were to me.’

‘I know exactly how addicted I am to you, Julian Brandt.’ Kai kissed him, his kiss raw and passionate, as if he was trying to pour all of his love into a single kiss.

It felt so good being with Kai like this, snuggled up next to him, that he hated to spoil the moment. But mentioning Marco’s name reminded of something they really had to talk about, even if he was worried how his vampire would react.

‘Kai, I need to tell you something. You were very ill. You needed my blood really badly. And you couldn’t do anything about it yourself. Erik and Marco helped us, saved you. But Marco was here first. It was too big a risk to wait for Erik – the traffic was bad – so Marco … well … he … he bit me and gave you my blood.’ He waited, nervous to see how Kai reacted.

‘What! Marco!’

‘I’m sorry. But it was the only thing to do. I couldn’t risk losing you.’

‘Of course you did the right thing. I’m so grateful to Marco. It was the safest thing for you, otherwise you might have had … ideas. I’m just surprised. Do you know how hard it is for a vampire mated to a human to bite someone who isn’t their mate? It would have been physically painful for Marco.’

‘He did it three times. He said you needed that.’ Julian was kind of stunned. He’d known that it wouldn’t be easy for Marco but he’d no idea how bad it was.

‘I need to thank him. We owe him a lot.’

‘Well you can do it over breakfast. He and Erik stayed the night. Erik wanted to check you over today and I thought that he and Marco needed time together. And … um … it’s up to you, but Erik says you can’t be alone this weekend. He’ll drive you to your parents. Or you can go to Dortmund with him and Erik, go to the game, and Erik will bring you home on Sunday night.’

‘Really! I can go to your game! That would be … awesome. Not that I deserve it. I don’t deserve to be rewarded for what I did.’

‘I’m sure that Erik and Marco will take the opportunity to have a good talk with you,’ Julian grinned. ‘And to be honest. I didn’t like the idea of you going home. I’ve not met your parents yet and you have to get taken to them because being with me made you so sick.’

‘I’m pretty sure that they would have said that I was to blame for being stupid,’ Kai grinned, ‘but I take your point.’

‘Seriously, Kai. I want to meet your family. When you were so sick, I’d no way to contact them. And if I hadn’t had Erik to call … ’ His voice cracked with emotion and Kai stroked him soothingly. ‘And you need to meet my parents. I told Marco about my buyout clause last night. He thinks there’s a chance Dortmund might be interested. So I need to speak to my dad.’

‘We’ll do that, Sunshine. I promise. All of it. Once this weekend is out of the way.’

‘You’re looking forward to it now, aren’t you? I warned Marco how excited you’d get.’

‘Guilty as charged!’

They got out of bed. Kai was a little wobbly but seemed to be okay. He tried not to fuss but couldn’t help himself from keeping a close eye on him. Washed and dressed, they made it into the kitchen. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised to see that Erik and Marco were busy making breakfast.

‘Good morning,’ Marco greeted them cheerfully. ‘Erik’s already been to buy fresh bread. We thought that it might lead rise to rumours if I was seen out shopping in Cologne early in the morning.’

Julian looked at him critically. Marco looked kind of glowing. And Erik looked happy. They’d definitely done … stuff last night. Marco winked at him conspiratorially as he came over to shake Kai’s hand.

‘Nice to meet you properly, Kai. You look a lot better than yesterday.’

‘What! You two don’t know each other? You hadn’t met before … ’

‘Before I fed your boyfriend your blood? No, the vampire world is small, but not that small. We don’t all know each other and Kai’s family are a bit more distinguished than mine.’

‘I only know Marco from TV,’ Kai explained. ‘Thank you for yesterday, for being there for Julian. And for … well … me … I know how hard that must have been for you.’

‘My pleasure. Did Jule ask you about coming to Dortmund with us? It would be great if you did, although we’d understand if you’d rather go to your parents.’

‘No. I’d love to. Thanks for the invite.’

‘Cool,’ Marco punched Kai lightly on the arm. ‘And we promise not to lecture you too much on looking after your heath and Jule’s in future.’

‘Breakfast is ready,’ called Erik. ‘There’s fresh coffee.’

Breakfast was a lively affair. They needed this. He and Kai were so close, so intimate. They were everything to each other. It had been just the two of them for two months now and it was time to let other people into their lives. Jannis had been a good start but they needed people who understood what they were living through: his career; Kai’s needs.

‘We’ll clear up and then I’ll examine both of you,’ Erik said once they’d finally had enough coffee to set them up for the day. ‘You look fine, but it doesn’t hurt to make sure.’

After a thorough check-up, Erik pronounced him fit to play and Kai okay to travel to Dortmund since he and Marco would be able to keep a close eye on him there.

The four of them relaxed in the living room for a bit, chatting easily. There was a question that had been on Julian’s mind and this seemed to be the right time to ask it.

‘Erik, you said that you trained as a normal doctor. How then did you end up as a vampire doctor?’

Erik and Marco exchanged glances and Marco reached out a hand to take Erik’s in his.

He hadn’t expected this reaction and hastily started to apologise. ’I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that it was such a sensitive question. You don’t need to answer, honestly.’

‘No,’ sighed Erik, ‘you need to know. It’s just that there are some things we’d rather not talk about. So many people are prejudiced against vampires, ready to think the worst.’

Instinctively he snuggled nearer to Kai, his vampire’s arms closing round him.

‘I had a patient, a young woman. She had symptoms that I couldn’t explain. Sleeping badly. Exhaustion. Nightmares. Severe anaemia. It went on for over a year and she was getting weaker and weaker. There was nothing I could do, no matter how hard I tried. There was a rash on her neck as well, but no sign of infection. Every test was negative. I was at my wits end. Then I was at an overseas conference. I told a colleague about my mysterious patient. When I mentioned the rash on her neck, he reacted oddly and advised me to get in touch with Dr Klopp,’ Erik’s voice faltered.

‘It was a vampire,’ Marco continued, ‘a vampire was preying on her without her knowing. It was someone she’d met, had a brief relationship with, but never known he was a vampire. It wasn’t even because he needed the blood just … well … because … I’m sorry, Jule, some vampires just do that, like in the old days. We have laws against that, do everything we can to stamp it out, but sometimes … ’

He could sense how scared Kai was of his reaction, his arms tightening round him.

‘It’s okay. Thank you for being honest with me. As my brother said when we told him that Kai was a vampire, some vampires are probably assholes but then so are some humans. Was … was the girl alright?’

‘Your brother sounds very sensible indeed! Yes, she made a full recovery,’ Erik answered. ‘She was admitted to a specialist hospital, one where we could look after her and protect her from the vampire while gathering enough evidence to convict him. She made a full recovery. And Dr Klopp saw something in me and asked me to join his practice and undertake a special training in vampire medicine. Then I met Marco and the rest is history.’ Erik smiled lovingly at his mate.

‘And now, you have to leave for final training in a couple of hours, Jule. So why don’t Erik and I go for a walk and give you two some alone time?’ Marco clearly knew exactly what they needed.

Once they heard the door shut behind Erik and Marco, he turned round, cuddling into the vampire, resting his head against Kai’s chest. Nothing was said for a long while, Kai’s arms comfortingly tight round him, soft kisses pressed against his hair.

‘I’m sorry I scared you, Sunshine,’ Kai said eventually. ‘I didn’t mean to. Quite the opposite. I was trying to protect you. I saw how tired you were and didn’t want to put any more pressure on you. But it totally backfired. I’m sorry.’

‘I know you meant it for the best and that you didn’t realise how bad it would be for you … and for me. And I’m guilty as well. I should have talked to you. The thing is, I wasn’t too tired for the vampire thing, but I was too tired to argue about it. So I’m sorry as well. But, Kai, you need to talk to me, tell me what you need, stop freaking out about the vampire stuff. It’s part of who you are, part of what I love about you, about us. I love doing … that … with you as well as all the other stuff.’

‘I know. It’s still hard for me to believe that you really like it. Being round Marco and Erik makes it easier. And it’s not that I don’t want you, want it. I want it so much that I burn and ache for it. You have no idea how much I ache for you.’

‘Oh, I think I do. About as much as I long for you. Now shut up and kiss me.’

Kai chuckled softly before obeying his order, kissing him until he was giddy and his head was spinning, drunk on Kai. They snuggled until it was time for him to leave, talking some of the time, trading sweet kisses in between, stroking and touching each other, needing to be close.

It was hard to say goodbye to Kai, standing for a long time in front of the door, sharing just one more lingering farewell kiss over and over again.

‘Have fun with Erik and Marco. Enjoy the stadium. It is impressive, unless you have to play there as a visitor that is.’

‘I will. And Julian, I’ll be waiting here for you when you come home. I promise.’


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Kai finally get some proper alone time :-)

It had been a tough match. They’d fought to the end. And lost. Just. But losing was still losing. It was late and he was tired. He hated losing - always had, always would. But this time it wasn’t as painful since Kai would be waiting at home for him. He’d sensed Kai’s presence the minute their team bus had driven up to the stadium. He’d wanted to win so badly with Kai watching him, but now he just longed to be in his vampire’s arms and have the sting of loss kissed away.

The door opened without him having to use his key and Kai was there. Kai looking handsome and healthy, not to mention concerned.

They hugged briefly in the doorway. Kai was obviously keen to get him inside, taking his bag and coat, even helping him take off his shoes.

‘Are you going to carry me?’ he asked with a grin. It was meant as a joke, but Kai took it as a challenge, sweeping him into his arms before carrying him into the living room and flopping onto the sofa.

Snuggling was good, just snuggling for a long, blissful moment. Kai was so strong and he felt so safe in his embrace, the exhaustion seeping out of his limbs in blissful relaxation.

‘Are you home long?’ he asked.

‘About half an hour. Erik drove me back straight from the stadium. He wanted to get back to Frankfurt and make sure that I was home before you.’

‘Did you have a good weekend?’

Kai hesitated, not answering straight away.

‘It’s okay, Kai. You can say that you enjoyed yourself even though we lost.’

‘It was amazing.’ Once the floodgates were open, there was no stopping Kai. ‘I wanted you to win so badly. Your freekick before the goal was so good. I couldn’t help myself from celebrating, which was kind of embarrassing since I was surrounded by BVB fans, sitting between their captain and vice-captain to be precise.’

‘So you met Pisczek?’

‘Yes, he’s cool. First time I’ve met an Eastern European vampire. He’s kind of … magnetic in a calm way, but very laid back and fun. I suspect that there might be a whole other side to him behind that suave façade, though. But the stadium was amazing. Such a great experience. Marco made sure that I got to see everything.’

‘You even got a behind-the-scenes tour!’ Marco had briefly come into the away locker room after the game, bringing Kai with him. As captain he could go pretty much where he liked and his excuse had been saying hello to Sven as his former teammate, but Julian had known that this had really been about him and Kai.

‘Yes. I hope that was okay. I could sense how disappointed you were. But getting to see that part of your life meant a lot to me, something I might not have the chance to do again. And he took me into the BVB locker room too. That was really special.’

‘I’m glad you got to do that.’

‘And being with Marco and Erik helped. We got to talk and they made me face up to a lot of things. I suppose you could say they talked a lot of sense into me. That I need to be honest with you. That I don’t need to be ashamed of being a vampire. That you … well that you actually like it.’

He did like it. A lot to be precise. And Kai finally accepting that would make things so much easier for them. And it gave him an idea. He sat up, wriggling onto Kai’s lap, straddling his thighs.

‘I do like it. As in really like it. I know that we’d been planning to do it tomorrow. But I want it now. Right now. And I think that would be good for you too.’

He could see the hunger flicker over Kai’s face at the prospect, the need glinting in his eyes. Of course his vampire automatically started to protest. ‘But aren’t you tired after … ?’

It was time to be firm. He put his finger over Kai’s lips. ‘I’m tired but not too tired. And that’s exactly what we’ve been talking about. You have to be honest with me about what you need and how badly. I have to be honest with you as well, about how I’m feeling, tell you if it’s too much physically or if I’m genuinely too tired. We’ll find a solution. That’s what being in a relationship is all about, honesty and understanding the other’s needs.’

‘Okay,’ Kai nodded, clearly taking his point. ‘But we do it in bed, once you’re ready for sleep, not here. Let me take care of you.’

‘Compromise accepted!’

Kai insisted on carrying him into the bathroom. It was kind of romantic if a bit goofy, just like Kai himself he supposed.

They washed and brushed their teeth, stripping off their clothes.

‘Do you want me dressed for bed or naked?’ Julian asked, posing provocatively with one hand on a hip.

‘Naked. Totally naked, Totally mine. And I know exactly how I want you.’ Kai was suddenly all predator, eyes glinting, the mood changing utterly. Julian shivered involuntarily, his dick twitching with interest. Kai was so hot like this, so sexy. If only he knew just how sexy he was like this. Far from him being put off by Kai’s undisguised need for him, it was a huge turn on.

He let Kai take charge, following him into the bedroom. Kai sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and propping himself up against the pillows. Grinning, he settled himself between Kai’s bent thighs, having some idea of what his vampire was planning, instinctively moving into a position where Kai would be able to have easy access to his throat.

‘Relax into me. Let me take care of you. This is going to feel so good.’ Kai’s voice was hypnotic, relaxing him into delicious lethargy. Kai’s body was so strong and solid behind him, his skin soft and warm. And Kai’s hands … his hands felt so good stroking and touching him everywhere, fingers trailing over his skin. He was so relaxed that he could barely move a finger and yet he was hypersensitive to Kai’s touch.

Kai caressed his arms, then his chest, pausing to circle his nipples with slow, lazy movements. Fuck, that was good. He couldn’t help himself from whimpering faintly.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ Kai sounded pleased but his voice was loving and tender. All Julian could do was whine louder in response.

His stomach was so sensitive too, almost unbearably sensitive as Kai stroked every line and ridge of muscle. He was sighing, panting slightly, biting his lower lip, longing for Kai to go further, to go lower, but wanting this to last. This was sheer and utter bliss.

He hooked his legs over Kai’s, nestling deeper into his vampire’s embrace, opening himself up to his touch. Kai’s fingers trailed up and down his inner thighs, the sharp bursts of raw lust that flashed through him almost unbearably exquisite. His balls were hot and heavy, aching with his need to come as Kai cupped them in one hand, the vampire’s other hand splayed protectively across his belly.

He was embarrassingly close to begging by the time Kai gently rolled his balls in his hand. His mind was as open to Kai as his body, the intimacy of their bond intensifying his response to Kai’s caresses. His breath caught in his throat as he finally felt Kai’s hand where he so desperately needed it.

Kai did nothing for an agonisingly long moment, his hand simply resting on Julian’s throbbing dick. And then it all happened at once. Kai bit into him in one sharp move, the ecstasy almost overwhelming, slowly starting to stroke him at the same time.

_This is going to be long and slow _Kai promised_ Until the pleasure is too much for you to keep inside. You taste so good, Sunshine. Warm and sweet with a hint of spice. I love watching you play. You’re glorious. You shine like the sunshine you are. I’m so proud to be the one you come home to, the one who gets to kiss you, hold you, taste you. To touch you like this where your skin is so soft. Where you are so hard. I can’t wait to feel you deep inside me …_

Embarrassingly loud whines escaped his lips, not that he really cared. The sensation of Kai suckling gently at his throat intensified the feeling of the vampire’s hand on him, stroking him hard enough to turn him on but not hard enough to get him off, prolonging his bliss for as long as possible.

_Tell me what you like. Tell me what feels good _Kai’s voice was like honey in his mind.

_This … good .. your fingers on me. _It was hard to summon up a rational thought but Kai knew what he meant, trailing those long, elegant fingers up and down his length.

_Is that good, Sunshine? And that?_

It was more than good, Kai holding him in his hand, circling the wet, swollen tip of his dick with his thumb. It was so good that it was almost painful, but he could take it.

_Yes. So good. You’re so good_

He had no idea of how much time was passing, surrendered to Kai, letting the vampire drink his fill, pleasure rippling through his body, spreading out from his neck, his groin, infusing his whole body.

_Let it out. Come for me!_

He couldn’t have disobeyed Kai’s order even if he’d wanted to, the vampire’s words triggering his climax. He came and came and came, panting and whining, whispering Kai’s name and clutching at his skin. Afterward he lay limp in exhausted satisfaction, too happy to move. He was dimly aware of Kai cleaning him up, cuddling him to his chest and licking at his neck, before he sank into the velvety blackness of sleep.

He woke, shocked to realise it must be morning from the cracks of light filtering through the curtains. He’d slept so well that he felt much better rested than he usually did the day after a hard game. And he seemed to still be cradled against Kai’s chest. Had he really slept in Kai’s arms the whole night long? Things like that only happened in cheesy romance novels, not in real life.

‘Good morning, Sunshine,’ Kai kissed the top of his head.

‘Have you held me the entire night?’ He had to know.

‘Yes, I did. I stayed awake, watching over you, holding you close.’

‘You didn’t sleep?’

‘I’ve slept a lot over the past couple of days, especially for a vampire. I’ll nap when you’re at training and be fine later. And I’m … um … very well-fed.’

He blushed at the memory, even if it was good to hear Kai being so open about things now, not hiding his particular nature. And there was something else. ‘You didn’t … last night … ?’

‘No, last night was all about you. I kept our bond open throughout the night, renewing your strength. Not in an unfair way – you know that the vampire ethical stuff is really important to me – but to make up for what you lost helping me. That must have been hard with then playing straight after. I’m sorry. I ended up doing the exact opposite of what I’d meant to.’

‘You don’t need to apologise. And it helped. The story Erik told us about his patient … ’

‘I’m sorry you had to hear that,’ Kai broke in.

‘No, it was important. It helped me to properly understand why you were so reluctant to drink from me. You were scared of being like that guy, something you could never be.’

He sat up, looking Kai in the eyes. This was important. ‘I understand. I really do now. But you could never be like that. I know that. The fact that you’re so worried about it is proof that you couldn’t. I love this. Us. You. Everything about it. I’d love you if you weren’t a vampire. But I love that you are a vampire. Last night was amazing. Awesome. You were awesome.’

‘Thank you,’ Kai grinned, melting Julian’s heart.

‘Don’t get big-headed about it.’ He swatted Kai on the arm. ‘I need to pee and then we need breakfast. And Kai,’ he turned to face him on his way into the bathroom, ‘once I’m back from training, then I promise to make up for leaving you … erm … unsatisfied last night!’


	18. Chapter 18

He’d only had a short recovery session that morning, but he’d taken his time, visiting the physio for a massage afterwards. He actually felt good, better than he should have thanks to Kai, but the season was taking its toll on his body. And he wanted to give his vampire plenty of time to rest, not least since he had plans for Kai, big plans. There was something hidden in his locker at work, something he’d asked Jannis to get for him, something that he now slipped into his jacket pocket.

He’d tucked Kai up in bed after breakfast before he’d left that morning, insisting on being the one to look after his vampire now. Kai didn’t need as much sleep as he did – well to be honest few people needed as much sleep as he did! – but a nap would do him good.

Locking his car door, he reached out to Kai with his mind. He was getting better at this, even if he still found it difficult to initiate contact over a long distance. Kai had promised him that it would get easier with practice the longer they were together.

_Are you still in bed?_ he thought, wrinkling his forehead in concentration.

_Yes. But I’ll be at the door to welcome you home._

_No. I mean, I love it when you do. But today I want you waiting for me in bed._

_I like how you think, Sunshine!_

Taking off his shoes and dropping his bags and jacket on the floor, he made sure to take the small bottle out of his pocket before going into the bedroom. As promised, Kai was still in bed. His vampire looked so handsome but also so young and innocent, his hair all messed up from sleep and his cheeks blushed with pink.

‘Oh … Kai … ’ He couldn’t put how he was feeling into words. He’d have to show him. Striding over to the bed, he bent down, taking Kai’s face between his hands, stroking both cheeks with his thumbs before kissing him hard and raw, pouring all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Kai was gasping by the time they parted, his breath coming in short pants, lips already reddened.

‘You always tell me how good I taste, Kai. Now it’s my turn to taste you. And I’m going to take my time and enjoy every minute of it.’

‘But I haven’t showered since yesterday, before the game … ’

‘Even better. You’ll taste of **_you_**!’ he silenced Kai’s protests. And he meant it. It had always been part of his plan to have Kai waiting for him, still all warm and snuggled up in bed.

He stripped off, eager to get his hands on Kai but taking just enough time to tease his vampire, peeling off his t-shirt and rolling down his briefs tantalisingly slowly. He didn’t miss the telltale signs of Kai’s arousal, the tongue flicking out to lick over his lips. So he wasn’t surprised to see that his vampire was half hard for him by the time he pulled back the duvet.

‘So gorgeous. And all mine,’ he breathed. Well, two could play at this ‘being all adoring and possessive of their mate’ game! He wasn’t going to let Kai have all the fun. And Kai **_was_** gorgeous. And **_his_**.

He licked and kissed his way down Kai’s body, leaving a wet trail over his skin. Kai always smelled good fresh from the shower but he tasted better like this, his skin still sleep warm. He took his time kissing over Kai’s belly, loving how he could make him squirm with lust, wanting his vampire fully hard by the time he reached the main attraction. He teased Kai by licking at the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his briefs, nipping at the fabric with his teeth. It was Kai who cracked first, reaching down to push off his underwear, wriggling until he was naked.

‘Someone’s impatient,’ he chuckled, not really minding since he now had a perfect view of Kai’s gorgeous dick naked before his eyes. He’d done this a couple of times now but actually not that often. Kai had done it to him more – the vampire liked it, probably something to do with his compulsion to taste his mate – and the last few weeks they hadn’t done much, mainly cuddling and getting each other off with their hands. Now he knew what had been behind Kai’s reluctance to do … stuff … he was determined to put an end to it and in style.

Kai smelled rich and ripe with arousal, utterly intoxicating. This time it was him who ‘spoke’ to Kai through their bond, his mouth otherwise fully occupied. He told Kai how good he smelled, how good he tasted, how good he felt under his tongue. He could sense that this turned the vampire on almost as much as what he was doing to him.

He didn’t take Kai in his mouth, wanting to take his time, licking him until he was wet, massaging him with his tongue. Kai’s dick was twitching in response, especially as he licked wet and stickily over its gorgeously red and swollen tip. It was time to put the next part of his plan into operation.

He soothed Kai, who whined softly as he felt the chill air on his most sensitive part rather than the warmth of Julian’s tongue, reaching down to take hold of the small bottle he’d placed next to the bed.

‘You’ll get everything you need, Kai. I promise. And this is going to feel so good. Trust me.’

Squeezing a generous blob of lube onto his fingers, he took a deep breath before gently stroking Kai between his butt cheeks, slowly circling his fingers, keeping the pressure light at first, before starting to increase it.

He didn’t take Kai into his mouth yet, letting his vampire focus on the new sensation. Kai flinched at first, the touch unfamiliar and strange, but gradually he relaxed into it, his breath coming in short, sharp pants as Julian eased a finger into him, only up to the knuckle at first.

_Okay?_ he asked _I’ll be careful, I promise you. Just breathe through it. Relax and it will feel good. Really good, I hope._

_‘s fine. Good. Want more._ Even Kai’s thoughts were hazy with lust.

Kai was deliciously hot, clenched tight round his finger as he eased it all the way inside, gently starting to open Kai up with small, careful movements, taking the head of his dick into his mouth at the same time and suckling at it. This wouldn’t get Kai off but would help to keep him turned on. He listened carefully to Kai’s breathing, relieved to hear him breathing rapidly but easily. There were no signs of distress through their bond, either.

This was a little awkward, but he manoeuvred his finger out, somehow managing to squeeze more lube onto it. Kai was still incredibly tight, but more relaxed now.

_Tell me as soon as it gets too much_ he begged Kai anxiously.

Kai’s breath caught in his throat as two fingers pushed into him this time, but he was taking this so well. Julian’s heart clenched a little at how much Kai trusted him, how open he was. Concentrating hard, he moved his fingers a little, trying not to hurt Kai but searching for what he’d read about. Scared of hurting him, he’d almost given up until his fingers brushed a spot that made Kai cry out with pleasure.

That was it! Spurred on now, he took Kai as deep as he could into his mouth, moving his fingers inside him, pressing against *that* spot every so often. It was awkward and messy and wet and noisy. He couldn’t help himself from drooling on Kai. But it was glorious too. So abandonedly intimate. And he loved the way Kai squirmed and moaned under him, losing all his inhibitions.

He stilled his fingers once he sensed Kai was close, wanting to savour the moment. Swallowing until Kai was totally spent, only then did he pull his fingers out as carefully as he could. Kai was totally blissed out, lying there limp and relaxed. He cleaned him up with some tissues, wiping his own fingers as well. He hesitated for a moment before dropping the tissues on the floor. He could tidy up later. Right now Kai needed him.

Kai snuggled up close, wrapping his arms round him and burying his nose in his neck. ‘Thank you, that was amazing. I could **_feel_** how much you wanted me and that made it extra hot.’

‘You’re not the only one in this relationship who can get all poetic about how good your mate tastes, you know.’

‘Point taken,’ Kai grinned against his neck. ‘But you could do with … If we make out for a bit … well I might be up for it again … and we could … together.’

‘But you’ve just come!’ Julian objected.

‘Yes, but it was so good that I still feel horny. And there was a reason I had a nap.’

Kai had a point. And he was right. After a heavy kissing and stroking session, Kai was good to go again. Kai’s hand on him was achingly good as they got each other off, adding to the pile of sticky tissues from cleaning themselves up.

‘You need to eat, you trained today,’ Kai murmured afterwards, neither of them really wanting to move.

‘I thought of that. I got some food to go from the canteen, healthy stuff but good. And I got enough for two. Said I had someone staying, which was kind of true. Chef is just so happy that we like the food and want to eat healthily. So we could have a picnic in bed. No crumbs, I promise you.’

‘Great idea!’.

He got out of bed, picking up the evidence of their afternoon of lovemaking littered on the floor, going into the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he collected the bag of food and some plates and cutlery from the kitchen.

This was fun, eating snuggled up in bed after having amazing sex. He could get used to this, especially Kai feeding him morsels of food and him licking the vampire’s fingers clean.

‘I really need to shower,’ Kai said eventually. ‘I’m sticky and sweaty everywhere.’

‘I kind of like you like this, but I get your point. We have to keep up our standards.’

‘Do you have plans for this afternoon?’ Kai asked.

‘No, not really. I have to rest a bit. And I don’t have training tomorrow either. Why? Do you have something to do? Or something you want us to do?’

‘I want to show you my home. Where I live in Cologne, I mean. If you’d like that.’

Kai’s home! He’d known that Kai must have a home of his own somewhere. But he’d never asked, assuming that was something the vampire wanted to keep private or would share with him when he was ready. Kai had moved in with him the night they’d met and just never left.

‘I’d love to, if that’s alright by you.’

‘Cool! Just let me shower and then we can go.’

He cleared up while Kai was in the shower before getting dressed himself. He noticed that Kai took a bag with him but decided not to ask questions. Automatically he made to head to where his car was parked, but Kai shook his head.

‘We can walk. It’s not far.’

And it really wasn’t far, no more than ten minutes away. Kai’s home was nothing like he’d imagined. A flat in a large modern block, hidden away behind nondescript offices. But once they left the bustle of the main road behind him, he found himself in a peaceful, airy courtyard. Everything was so white and light. Kai saw the expression on his face.

‘What, did you think that I would live in Dracula’s castle or something like that?’ Kai grinned.

‘No, not exactly. But I maybe didn’t expect something so … light.’

And Kai’s flat really was flooded with light. It was the penthouse, of course, with a huge balcony.

‘I have curtains. And blinds. So you don’t have to worry about me frying,’ Kai laughed. ‘But I like my home being so light and open. It helps.’

Kai’s home really was beautiful. So tastefully decorated. With a dedicated gaming area. That wasn’t a surprise. But the piano was!

‘Do you play?’ he asked.

‘Um … yes,’ Kai blushed. ‘I hope that’s not too dorky.’

‘No! The exact opposite. Would you play for me? Or is that too much? Sorry if it is.’

Kai smiled that sweet, shy smile he loved so much, sitting down at the piano. Okay, maybe Julian was a bit biased but Kai looked totally angelic like this, concentrating so hard on his playing, those elegant hands flowing over the keyboard.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would have a romantic moment such as this, sitting watching the man he loved playing the piano for him. He was spellbound by the time Kai stopped playing.

‘Thank you. That was so beautiful. Your home is beautiful. Thank you for letting me see it.’

‘I’m glad I could bring you here. I don’t know why it took so long. I just thought that you would be more comfortable with the vampire stuff in your own home. But now I want you to make love to me. Fully, I mean. And I want that here. Tonight. I want our first time to be tonight.’


	19. Chapter 19

‘But we don’t have any lube!’ Julian’s confused brain blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

‘We do. I brought it from your flat along with a few other things in case you wanted to, well do it. And we don’t need to worry about condoms. That’s one advantage of me being a vampire. Although if you don’t trust me, I’ll quite understand if you want to use something. I can go out and get them.’

Hmm, condoms. He hadn’t even got that far in his thinking. ‘I do want it … more than I can tell you. And I trust you. It’s just … are you really ready? I want to make this perfect for you. As perfect as you deserve it to be.’

Kai got off the piano stool, kneeling before him and taking his hands in his.

‘That’s exactly the problem, Sunshine. You want to make it perfect. But it won’t be perfect. It will be awkward and messy, even a little bit painful. But it will be us. You and me. Jule and Kai. And that will make it perfect.’

The thought of hurting his Kai was almost physically painful, he realised. That scared him.

‘I hate the thought of me causing you pain.’

‘You mean like I hated the thought of biting you, even though I burned to do it with every cell in my body?’

‘Yes, kind of.’

‘So you understand how I feel. You were ready for us to do the vampire thing and persuaded me. Now I’m ready for us to do the human thing. The difference is that I can’t seduce you. It doesn’t need to be the perfect evening you’ve been planning in your mind. And worrying about. But I do need you to take care of me, to make it as easy as possible for me. I trust you to do that.’

Kai was right, he knew that. And if this was what Kai wanted, he would make sure that it was as … not perfect … he had to stop thinking that way … he had to show Kai that he was loved and cherished and desired.

‘Okay, I want this too. And I promise not to worry about everything being perfect. But Kai, let me love you, let me look after you.’

‘I think I can let you do that,’ Kai smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

Their kiss was long and sweet, lips and tongues brushing together before sinking into a deep, wet kiss. Kai’s eyes were soft with love and lust when they parted, gazing at him.

‘Okay, how do you want this?’ he asked. ‘Tonight? In bed?’

‘Yes. We could maybe shower first? I’ve been coming to the flat a couple of times a week, when you’ve been travelling or training. Picking up my mail. But also keeping everything clean and tidy, the bedclothes fresh. Just in case … ’

‘In case I would stay the night here with you?’

‘Yes,’ Kai blushed.

Their conversation was interrupted by another long, loving kiss, Julian sliding off his chair to sit on the floor beside Kai.

‘So before we shower, what do you want to do? Eat?’ he asked when they eventually stopped kissing.

‘Yes, maybe order some takeaway. I have a bottle of champagne in the fridge, just in case. Soppy, I know. You can’t drink much during the season … ’

‘ … but a glass won’t hurt. You don’t have candles, do you?’ Julian asked.

‘Yes. This is sounding like the perfect romantic evening,’

‘Careful. You used the ‘p’ word there!’

‘I know! It’s catching! So what shall we do until it’s time to eat? Chill?’

‘I have a better idea. I’m envious of your gaming set-up. Can we try something out?’

Kai’s face lit up. ‘Of course! I have some stuff that will look a lot cooler here than on my laptop. I’ll get us some drinks.’

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, with them playing together and Julian getting them killed. Several times to be precise. But it was fun. Exactly what they needed to relax. It was dark by the time Kai stretched those long arms of his, cracking his fingers.

‘Time to order dinner, Sunshine? And then we can get everything ready for our romantic evening. Thai okay? I’d order pizza, but it’s probably not on your diet plan.’

‘Sadly not. But we could maybe share a pizza and order salad?’ Julian asked hopefully.

‘I think we can manage that. It kind of fits our not-perfect romantic evening.’

Julian lit the candles, fluffing the cushions, getting their little nest ready. They’d decided to eat on the sofa, saving the champagne for later.

The pizza was so good. He tried to eat slowly, savouring it, but ended up wolfing down two slices in quick succession.

Kai looked at him fondly as he sat there contentedly rubbing his pizza-filled tummy. ‘That was so good,’ he sighed. ‘Why don’t I clear up and you can open the champagne?’

Kai agreed and it only took a matter of minutes before they were snuggled up on the sofa with a glass of champagne each, making out and exchanging soft champagne-bubble kisses. A second glass wouldn’t hurt either, not when he had a free day tomorrow. And he and Kai could spend a relaxed day together after their first time together. Their first time! This was really going to happen.

‘Is there anything you want from me, Kai? Anything you’ve always dreamed of?’

‘Could you tell me what we’ll do. It will help.’

‘Okay. We’ll undress together. I want you naked. And then we’ll shower. I’ll wash you. Shampoo your hair. I love having you in the shower with me, all hot and steamy. The water running down your sexy body.’

‘I like the sound of that. And then?’

‘I’ll dry you carefully. And then we’ll go to bed. Getting into a freshly made bed, all warm and clean from the shower, our naked bodies pressed together, that is going to feel just so good.’

‘It will,’ Kai was starting to breathe heavily. This was turning him on.

‘And then we’ll kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Until you’re begging me to touch you. And I will, slowly, carefully and thoroughly. Like earlier today but much more thoroughly. I want you open, ready and relaxed for me.’

This was turning him on as well and his pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight. Kai was so close to him that he could feel his breath warm against his face. The vampire’s face was flushed, his lips red as they kissed again, kissing until they were dizzy and breathless. He pulled Kai close, feeling him hard against him. Kai wanted this, he knew that and that gave him courage.

‘Ready, darling?’ he whispered, stroking Kai’s soft dark hair.

‘Yes,’ Kai whispered back.

They went into the bathroom, holding hands on the way. It was soppily romantic, but it was them. At least sometimes. He undressed Kai, not taking too long, but lingering just long enough to stroke his bare skin, kiss over his neck and shoulders. Kai was so beautiful like this, lost in lust and need, his gaze soft and unfocused.

Starting the shower, he shrugged off his own clothing as quickly as possible while they waited for the water to reach the right temperature.

They kissed under the shower, the warm water flowing over their skin just so good. He let his hands roam all over Kai, caressing and exploring every inch of his body that was in reach. Squeezing a generous blob of shower gel onto the flannel, he started to wash Kai, bubbles of foam flecking the vampire’s skin. Kai’s eyes were tight shut and he sighed softly, letting out little moans as Julian washed his body and then his hair.

Turning off the water, he dried Kai as tenderly as he could, amazed at how trusting and how relaxed his mate was. He dried himself more roughly, making a mental note to moisturise later. The curse of being so fair-skinned!

He’d told Kai the story of their first time to reassure the vampire, but it was just as erotic for him. The sensation of slipping into a freshly made bed, naked with Kai rubbing up against him was so sensuous. Carefully turning Kai onto his back, he settled himself on top of him. Kai was perfectly hard and solid underneath him, all hard muscle and gorgeous hard dick.

He kissed Kai, kissing him to distract him as he reached for the lube on the bed beside him. He didn’t go further yet, doing what he’d promised and kissing Kai until he was wordlessly begging for more, his body arching up into Julian’s. Only then did he start to stroke Kai where he wanted to be touched, caressing him in slow circles, beginning to ease the lube inside him. This time his finger slid in more easily, Kai more relaxed this time and knowing what to expect.

He kept on kissing Kai, deep, wet kisses, as he moved his finger in and out, feeling Kai loosening up under his touch. Two fingers inside him was more intense for Kai and the vampire lay back on the pillows, eyes tight shut and his mouth open, panting and sighing as his hips tilted upwards.

Julian watched him, watching for signs of how Kai was taking this, marvelling at how vulnerable, how ethereal, how desirable he was. And tonight he had the privilege of making love to Kai for the first time. Just thinking about it made it hard to breathe. Reaching deeper, his fingers found the spot that made Kai cry out when he pressed gently.

There was a faint sheen of sweat glistening on the vampire’s skin, his body arching up off the bed. He was ready. It was time.

Kai’s eyes flickered open as he felt himself suddenly empty. ‘Is it time?’

‘Yes, Kai. I’ll be as careful as I can.’

‘I won’t break, Sunshine, I promise.’

His hands were shaking as he lubed himself up, his aching dick almost too sensitive to touch. Still trembling slightly, he knelt over Kai, positioning himself between his thighs, uncertain what to do next.

‘It’s okay, I want this. I’ve dreamed of this since the day we met,’ Kai reassured him.

Okay, he could do this. At first he thought he couldn’t. Kai was still too tight. He would hurt him. He could never hurt his Kai. But Kai was trusting him, giving himself to him. Shutting his eyes, he pushed harder. And then he was in. Kai let him in and he was surrounded in tight, gorgeous warmth.

It was overwhelming, almost too much to bear. He pushed in further, Kai shifting to make it easier. This was unbelievable. He needed to come so badly, his groin heavy and throbbing. But he wanted Kai to come too. He pulled out a little before pushing in again. And again. Even the tiniest movement had him close to coming. And staying still wasn’t much better, not with Kai clenched hot and tight round him.

He was sweating. He suspected his face was bright red as well, not the best look. This was amazing. Kai was amazing. But he was stuck. He had no idea how to get them out of their predicament.

_Sunshine_ he heard Kai’s voice in his mind _lean down to me, close to me_

Stunned, he obeyed, resting his cheek against Kai’s. He felt like he was burning up. Unable to keep these feelings bottled up inside him; unable to let them out. Then, without warning, Kai’s teeth sliced into his skin.

_Come for me, Julian_ Kai ordered.

His body reacted even before his brain had registered what was happening, coming and coming and coming inside Kai while the vampire drank his blood.


	20. Chapter 20

This was so intense, so intimate, Julian coming inside him, his blood warm and sweet on his tongue, bright as sunshine. They were bound together, their bodies entwined in an eternal cycle like their hearts and souls. He’d known Julian was the one for him since the first time he’d set eyes on him, even if he hadn’t dared to believe that someone as golden, as full of life as Julian could ever love a vampire like him.

All the drama of these last few days had actually brought them closer, made them talk more, be open and honest with each other. And then he had just known that it was time for them to share this.

He’d been nervous, of course he’d been, but his mate had made it perfect for him. It had been a bit uncomfortable but so worth it. He’d known that Julian was so focused on him that he hadn’t been able to let go and come. Biting him had been a spontaneous decision, hoping that he could make his mate stop holding back when it must have been hurting him. But he hadn’t expected just how amazing it would be for him as well.

He drank slowly and sparingly until Julian was spent, pulling out of him to lie limp and satisfied on top of him, unable to move.

_Sorry_ Julian’s apology floated into his mind _I came too soon_

_You came when I told you to. And it was so good. I didn’t know I could ever feel that close to anyone_

‘But you didn’t … I couldn’t … ‘ Julian found the energy to speak out loud.

‘You remember what I said about it not having to be perfect? It was perfect in its imperfection. It was never going to be like in the movies our first time. And you know how addicted I am to the feeling of your hand on me.’

Julian perked up at that, shifting himself into position, one hand on Kai’s dick. But then he did something unexpected, moving his head to the side, baring his neck in unmistakable invitation.

‘I-I-I-I can’t,’ he stammered, ‘it’s too much for you.’

Jule raised an eyebrow. ‘Isn’t that what we’ve been talking about these last few days? I can take it. And I know you’re not drinking that much from me.’

He had to accept that Julian was right. And his teeth were aching at the thought of drinking from Julian while his mate got him off like this.

Edging forward, he kissed Julian’s throat before sinking his teeth into his mate’s unresisting flesh, the delicious taste of his blood and intimacy of their bond overwhelming his senses. Julian was stroking him, taking his time, caressing him with skilled fingers, knowing exactly how he liked to be touched, what would arouse him and make him feel just so good.

He’d thought he would explode when he came but instead it was like riding a long, swelling wave of bliss, Julian stroking him until he had nothing left, his mate’s blood warm and sweet on his tongue.

‘I’ll be back soon,’ Julian whispered after they’d cuddled for a moment, before slipping out of bed.

Coming back with a cloth, Julian cleaned him up so tenderly and carefully that it made his breath catch in his throat. He’d also brought what was left of the champagne with him. Kai held his hand out for a glass but Julian had other ideas.

‘This might be cheesy as anything, but I’ve always wanted to try this. Don’t laugh.’

He watched intently as Julian sipped from the champagne glass. Then his mate drank from the glass again before leaning forward and letting the cool liquid trickle into his mouth. Champagne and his Sunshine was an intoxicating combination.

‘More?’ Julian asked.

Kai nodded his agreement, mouth already open. His mate feeding him like this was erotic and loving at the same time. They shared a glass of champagne between them in this manner before Julian poured the rest of the champagne into two glasses for them to drink in the usual way.

He slept for a long time that night, longer than was usual for a vampire, awaking to find Julian looking down at him tenderly.

‘Good morning. How do you feel? Does it … hurt?’ He could tell that Julian was worried.

‘I slept so well, Sunshine. Waking up here in my bed, with you, it all feels so real. Us. Together.’

‘We are together. You’re not getting rid of me. Ever.’ Julian kissed him softly. ‘And when I move, the home I buy – we buy - will be our home. If that’s what you want.’

‘It is. More than anything.’

‘That makes me happy. But are you okay? Really?’

‘Yes, I’m okay. A tiny bit achy. I can feel it … what we did, I mean. But it’s good, like a memory of us being so close.’

‘A bit like I feel after you bite me,’ Julian smiled, ‘I like having the memory of it in my body. I kind of hug it to myself sometimes.’

‘Exactly like that. It’s amazing how close these last few days have brought us. I can’t believe how much has happened in just a few days.’

‘Me neither. But today you are mine. I have a free day and I intend using it to spoil you.’

‘I think I can cope with that,’ Kai grinned.

Julian was true to his word. Somehow he managed to have breakfast delivered, something Kai hadn’t even known was possible. They showered together after a late breakfast, Julian insisting on pampering him.

The day was nothing special and that was what made it perfect. They were just … together, even if Julian did insist on keeping trying to make it special. They went for a walk, did some shopping, gamed a bit, snuggled a bit, ordered takeaway and watched a film together. Julian let him pick the film and didn’t tease him too much when he chose one of the Harry Potter movies. He’d wondered if Julian would want them to sleep in his flat that night, but his mate made it clear that they would stay here tonight and walk to his flat after breakfast. That gave him the courage to ask for what he wanted. He waited until the end credits were rolling, fidgeting a bit as the film came to a close.

‘What we did last night, for the first time. I want to do it again. Tonight. Now I know … we know what to expect … what to do.’

Julian looked at him with concern. ‘Are you sure? I mean, of course I want to. And I hope I can do it better this time. But aren’t you sore? Don’t you need to recover?’

‘No, I’m okay. I’m a vampire. Drank your blood. I know that you’ll be careful with me. And I promise not to bite you again.’

‘I wouldn’t mind if you did,’ Julian chuckled, ‘we seem to have a bit of a “biting while having sex” kink going on.’

‘All part of the fun of dating a vampire,’ Kai chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

Their brief kiss soon turned into something longer and deeper, wakening their arousal.

‘I want you in bed. Now,’ Julian hissed. ‘We can tidy up in the morning.’

He was still nervous but less than he’d been yesterday, knowing what was going to happen. His desire to experience being this close to his mate again outweighed his fear.

They undressed each other, kissing eagerly and messily, hands busied with urgent caresses. Julian eased him onto his back on the bed, covering him with kisses, kissing everywhere he could reach.

He drew his knees up, opening himself to his Sunshine. It felt so good being touched like this, even though he’d never dreamed that he’d be so sensitive and responsive to being touched there, his mate’s fingers massaging him until he was loose and relaxed. The mere idea of those long elegant fingers inside him, opening and stretching him sent shivers up and down his spine.

Julian kissed him extremely thoroughly, distracting him, letting him relax into being stretched, into feeling full, being patient until he was ready, hips canting needily upwards.

He had to suppress a sharp spike of panic as Julian started to push into him. His mate was so big, this would never work. He couldn’t do this. But then the moment was over and Julian was inside him, the burn fading to ache and then turning to pleasure. The feeling of being full, of being utterly possessed by his mate was so intensely blissful that it threatened to overwhelm him and he held on tight, his nails digging into Julian’s back.

Julian had himself under control this time, moving in and out of him, his face red with effort and concentration. It felt unbelievably good, but he was still chasing something he couldn’t quite reach.

_Can you put your leg round me? _Julian was panting with the exertion even in his thoughts.

He didn’t think he could move a muscle, however he focused hard, wrapping one of his legs round Julian’s waist. There were a few awkward movements, both of them shifting into position, and there it was, hitting him like a jolt of electricity, Julian hard inside him and brushing against that spot that made him see stars.

This time he felt as if he could get close, the stimulation so intense that it was almost too intense. But he needed something more.

_Mind. Bond_ he thought. _Tell me _

Julian knew exactly what he meant.

_You feel perfect. Hot and tight round me. Tight in all the right places. You’re so beautiful like this. I need you to come for me. I want you to come for me, my beautiful vampire. Let go for me, Kai_

His mate’s undisguised need for him helped to push him over the edge. Without being consciously aware of what he was doing, he pulled Julian close to him, biting into his neck as he surrendered control, coming all over his mate’s belly. 

He was barely aware of what was going on, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations coursing through his body. It felt as if he was coming in every cell of his body, Julian’s cry of ecstasy just intensifying the emotional rollercoaster.

Neither of them could move for a long moment afterwards, utterly blissed out and spent, Julian a comfortingly hot and sweaty weight on top of him. Eventually untangling themselves, they lay on their backs, still breathing heavily.

‘I’m sorry I bit you. I didn’t mean to. It just kind of happened. I’ll try not to make a habit of it.’

‘I guess I’m just too appetising to resist,’ Julian joked. ‘No need to apologise. I kind of expected it. And it’s incredibly hot. You know that.’

From somewhere they found the energy to make it to the bathroom, clean up and get ready for bed. And soon enough he was back in bed, snuggled up next to his already soundly sleeping mate.


	21. Chapter 21

It was match day and he was on his way to the stadium with Jannis. Leverkusen were playing Freiburg and Julian was starting. This is something he’d thought he could never do, believing this world was forever closed to him. And it was extra special being here with Jannis. Julian’s brother had accepted him into his and Julian’s life so easily and even seemed to genuinely like hanging out with him. That meant so much, especially with the prospect of a visit to meet Julian’s family for the first time hanging over him.

Julian had an eight-day gap between games and two free days coming up, so there was no excuse to put the trip to Bremen off any longer. He and Julian were everything to each other, they knew that, especially after what they had just shared, but still he feared having their perfect bubble punctured by the disapproval of Julian’s family. His mate loved him and nothing would ever change that, of that he was confident. But he knew how close Julian was to their family and them not approving of their relationship would be hard.

However he pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind today, focusing on enjoying his trip to the stadium. He felt the familiar thrill of excitement as Jannis’s car rounded the corner and he caught his first glimpse of the BayArena. No matter how often he did this, that first sight of the stadium would always be a magical moment.

Jannis was a bit more relaxed this time and not so paranoid about frying his brother’s boyfriend to a crisp, so he let Kai come with him to queue for his own beer and food before making their way into the VIP area.

It was 1:0 for Leverkusen at half-time when they went outside to watch the second half. Leverkusen were leading but only just and the match was still tense. He was on the edge of his seat following the action when it happened. Julian went down, his scream of pain piercing Kai’s heart. He was on the ground. The medics were on the pitch. And there was blood. He could sense his mate bleeding, even here at the opposite end of the pitch.

‘Are you okay?’ Jannis whispered. ‘It’s hard seeing him hurt. I feel the same way.’

‘Yes, it’s just … ’

‘Shit! He’s bleeding! Is that a problem for you? You look pale.’

‘Yes, I can feel it. But it’s not in the way you think. I have this fierce drive to protect him. And it’s hard for me to see the medics touching him, especially his … his blood. He has to let me hold his hand at the doctor. I almost broke his fingers once, I held on so tight.’

‘I understand. It will be over soon. And you can cling onto me if it will help.’

Julian’s treatment only lasted a couple of minutes even though the seconds ticked past like an eternity. Clutching Jannis’s arm did help, even if he could only relax when he finally saw Jule stand up and jog away, shaking off the injury. He tried to watch the game but his eyes kept drifting to Julian, checking to see if his mate was okay, squinting to see if he was limping. But then he forgot all his worries, leaping out of his seat to hug Jannis when Leverkusen scored again, five minutes before full time. And the assist was from Julian.

He was so looking forward to congratulating Julian once he was home. But Jannis didn’t go straight to the car, heading round the stadium instead.

‘Brother privileges,’ he explained when Kai looked at him questioningly. ‘We can wait for him to come out and the two of you can drive home together. I think you need that. And he might be better not to drive. I’ll see the two of you in Bremen tomorrow evening.’

Jannis was right. He needed to see Julian as soon as possible and it seemed as if his mate knew exactly how he felt, his face lighting up in a huge grin as soon as he saw him. Julian hugged his brother first and then him, the world seeming to settle into place again once he felt Julian’s arms round him, even if only briefly.

‘You okay to drive,’ Julian asked, throwing his car keys to Kai.

‘Yes. And it’s good that we agreed that I’d drive us to Bremen tomorrow. Your knee looks a bit of a mess.’

‘It looks worse than it is. Although it stings a bit. I’m sorry about … the blood. Was it okay?’

‘A bit of a shock. Now I’ve dealt with it once, it will be easier the next time. Not that I’ll ever be okay with you being injured. Jannis was cool with it. He could see that I was upset and let me hold onto his arm.’

‘Ouch,’ Julian grinned, ‘my poor brother. I bet he’ll have your fingerprints as bruises on his arm tomorrow. But I’m glad he was there for you.’

‘He was. And now I want to get you home and make sure you’re okay.’

And he did just that. Once they were back at the flat, he ordered Julian to sit on the sofa, saying that he would wait on him hand and foot tonight. He brought him dinner and drinks, before snuggling up on the sofa with Julian in his arms. His mate’s poor knee was red and raw looking – he suspected that it would be black and blue in the morning. But he was sure that Julian would feel better after a good night’s sleep. And he would watch over him and keep him safe.

Julian had a short session in the training centre the next morning and they’d agreed that he would pick him up and drive straight to Bremen. Well, not exactly straight as he was going to take Julian somewhere very important to him on the way there.

Julian was out on time, climbing into the car with a relieved sigh, flinging his training bag into the back seat.

‘I’m glad that’s over and we can enjoy the next couple of days. And I’m really curious about where you are going to take me.’

‘I just hope you don’t laugh at me!’ He tried to sound as if he was joking but he half meant it.

‘I’d never do that. Well not very much,’ Julian promised.

They were on the road for about half an hour before he turned into the driveway of their destination. They knew him here and he’d told them they were coming and he was greeted warmly by one of the staff.

‘Hello Kai. Good to see you again. The boys are waiting for you. They’ve been excited all morning.’

She shook Julian’s hand as well, welcoming him.

He could see that Julian was puzzled. He’d have to explain everything. But he forgot all about that when he saw Toni. He ran towards him, stroking his velvety nose, getting down on his knees to cuddle him, letting Toni rest his head on his shoulders. He’d missed his donkeys so much. He’d never gone this long without seeing them.

Finally he stood up, letting one hand rest on Toni’s fur. He looked at Julian, unable to read the expression on his face.

‘Um … I guess this is pretty dorky, even for me. I’m sorry.’ He looked down at the ground, tracing patterns in the dust with his foot. Toni nestled closer to him, knowing he needed comfort.

‘No, It’s the exact opposite. Seeing you with the donkey was just so … so … I don’t have words for it … so adorable that I felt as if my heart would explode. I felt just fierce love for you. I didn’t think I could possibly love you more that I already did, but I do.’

Julian came towards him, kissing him softly.

‘And now are you going to introduce me to this handsome fellow?’

Kai knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t help himself.

‘I’ve always loved donkeys, all my life. We adopted two donkeys who live in the sanctuary. And then we rescued Toni here. Shall we go and find the others and take them for a walk? Don’t worry, I have another jacket just in case. I wasn’t planning to meet your parents for the first time covered in donkey drool. Although the boys are very well behaved.’

Much to his surprise, Julian was happy to spend a couple of hours at the donkey sanctuary. They took the donkeys for a walk and then visited all the other residents. They even had their photo taken with the donkeys – their first picture together as a couple. It was such a perfect afternoon that he almost forgot about what lay ahead.

‘We can come back again,’ Julian said, ‘but we need to think about leaving. We have a three- hour drive ahead of us. Thank you for bringing me here. And for letting me meet the donkeys. It means a lot to me to be part of your life like this.’

They talked at first, but silence settled the closer they came to Bremen, both of them sunk deep in thought.

He knew that Julian had bought his family a home not far from where he’d grown up. The house was welcoming and comfortable, as were Julian’s family. Jannis was there already. And he got to meet Julian’s younger brother for the first time. Julian’s parents shook his hand warmly, saying that they were always glad to meet their son’s friends.

They had coffee before dinner, the six of them sitting in the living room. They talked about how the season was going so far and the game yesterday, as well as about Jannis’s studies and Jascha’s football training. It was all so normal and relaxed. But then the moment came.

‘Do you want to show Kai to his room so he can freshen up before I make dinner?’ Julian’s mother asked, standing up to leave the room.

‘No, I don’t,’ Julian’s voice sounded strange, ‘I mean, not to his room. He’ll sleep in my room … in our room. We’re not just friends. He’s my … my boyfriend. We love each other. He’s the one.’

Despite the uncomfortable situation, Kai’s heart swelled with love to hear his Jule talking like this. Without thinking he stretched out a hand to take Julian’s in his.

Julian’s mother had sat back down. ‘You know we’ll support you in however you chose to live your life. But … ’

‘ … my career. I’ve thought of that, of course I have. But I can’t live a lie. And I can trust Kai to be discrete. You see, there is something else I have to tell you. Kai is a vampire.’


	22. Chapter 22

‘Cool!’ was Jascha’s instant reaction.

‘That’s exactly what I said,’ Jannis laughed. ‘They weren’t too impressed.’

‘You knew about this?’ That was his dad’s reaction.

‘ … um … yes. I kind of got them to get together. I mean, I didn’t know that Kai was a vampire. But I knew that Juli was into guys but worried about how that would work with being a professional footballer. So I persuaded him to go somewhere with me. And he and Kai were just looking at each other longingly until I ordered Juli to go and talk to him. And they’ve been together ever since. Kai is cool. We hang out. Go to games. And he really loves Juli. Like insanely. Would do anything to make him happy. It would almost make me sick if I wasn’t so happy for them.’

Julian couldn’t help himself from going over and hugging his brother, touched by him defending him and Kai like that.

‘How long?’ That was his mother.

‘Since early January. Kai’s kind of been living with me since then. That’s why I haven’t been home since then. That and the season being so hectic. I wanted to tell you, for you to meet him. But I knew that it would be a shock. And it was all so new and overwhelming for us that we needed time, we needed to be sure. But now we are. And so we’re here.’ He stopped speaking in a rush, aware that his face was burning red.

‘Do you? Does he?’ His mother couldn’t finish the question properly.

‘If you mean does Kai drink my blood, then yes,’ he said defiantly. ‘But it’s not how you think. It has to be what I want as well. And it’s very modern and civilised. Kai took supplements before we were together. He hasn’t … someone else. And he can take them if I’m travelling, if we can’t be together or it’s too much for me. He even made himself ill once as he didn’t want to put too much strain on me when my schedule was busy. And I have to see a special doctor who understands about my needs as a footballer. He’s the doctor to a number of vampire players in the Bundesliga.’

‘Vampires! In the Bundesliga!’ Jascha whistled, obviously intrigued.

‘We want you to be happy, son,’ his dad was trying to be reasonable, he knew that, ‘but this is a lot for us to take in.’

Kai had been silent up until now, listening intently, but now he spoke, addressing Julian’s parents directly.

‘I know you love Julian and want the best for him. So do I. You’ve known him his whole life whereas I’ve only known him for a couple of months, but we both want the same thing for him. You have no reason to trust me and I understand that I will have to earn your trust. All I ask is that you give me the chance to do so. Like Jannis did.’

‘You see,’ it was Jannis who answered. ‘That’s exactly why Kai is the one. He only wants Juli to be happy. And he makes Juli happy. Kai is what we’ve always hoped Julian would find, someone who loves him and wants to be with him because of who he is, not to get more followers on Instagram or make headlines in the gutter press.’

‘And we can rely on Kai to be discrete,’ his dad said thoughtfully. ‘No scandal. This was a shock and you’ll understand if we need some time to get used to it. We’ll have questions. And I’m sure we’ll get things wrong, so you need to be patient with us. But welcome to the family.’

Julian let put some of the tension that had been holding his body rigid as he saw his dad stand up and go over to Kai, offering him his hand to shake.

‘Thank you, Mr Brandt,’ Kai said, taking his dad’s hand.

‘I think we can skip the Mr and Mrs Brandt thing,’ his mother said with a smile. ‘And now, I don’t think anyone is in the mood to cook, so would it be okay for you if we order takeaway? I know you need to watch what you eat in the season, Julian. And … um … Kai … what … can …?’

‘It’s okay,’ Julian decided to put his mother out of her misery, ‘Kai eats normal food as well. I’m just kind of … um … a supplement. And I need to tell you something else too. One thing that is true in the vampire movies. Vampires need to be invited in. It’s kind of a protection thing. So when you told him to come in, that was kind of the invitation. It means he doesn’t need to be asked again. I wasn’t sure how we were going to manage that. I would have had to do it. But it sort of of worked out. And maybe I should have told you, but I didn’t know how to, not on the doorstep. Sorry.’ He shrugged helplessly.

‘It’s okay,’ now his mother had to make him feel better. ‘It would have been an awkward introduction. And we meant what we said. Your friends are always welcome here, even the vampire ones.’

‘I think that is your cue to hug it out!’ Jannis was winding him up but his brother was right, so he stood up and went over to hug his parents. This had all gone more smoothly than he'd feared, especially since the idea of his parents not accepting his relationship with Kai had made him feel physically sick.

‘Right, let’s order food now!’ his mother said, taking back control of proceedings.

Now everything was out in the open, the evening was surprisingly enjoyable - all of them sitting round, eating and talking, his dad, Jannis and Kai drinking beer.

It was only once he started to yawn that he regretfully brought the evening to an end. He’d played yesterday and it had been a long and eventful day. And he still had to talk to his dad as his role as his agent tomorrow.

He used the bathroom first, waiting in bed for Kai to join him.

‘Your feet are cold,’ he grumbled as Kai cuddled up behind him.

‘Too spoilt by having an en suite bathroom. But they’ll soon warm up against you.’

‘So I’m just a hot water bottle to you, Havertz.’

‘You’re everything to me, Julian,’ Kai kissed him softly on the back of the neck, making him sigh happily. He wriggled round to face Kai, tucking himself comfortably into the vampire’s chest.

‘I like your parents,’ Kai observed. ‘They care a lot about you. That’s clear. But they were open to welcoming me into their lives.’

‘It went better than I’d hoped. I just hope your parents approve of me.’

‘Oh, they will. It’s a bit easier as they know about you. And they understand what it means for me to have found my true mate. So they have to accept you. But they will love you as well, I’m sure of that.’

‘They won’t mind that I’m not a vampire?’

‘No, we’re an old family but we’re not like that. And my mum fell in love with a human as well. Guess it runs in the family.’

It felt nice, if a bit weird, falling asleep next to Kai in his family home. Although luckily this wasn’t the house he’d grown up in and his childhood bedroom so he had a double bed. He slept well, only waking up when the sun was already shining through the gap in the curtains. But something was wrong. He was alone. Where was Kai?

Pulling on a t-shirt he went in search of Kai. To his surprise, the vampire was in the kitchen. Jannis and his dad were sitting at the table drinking coffee. And Kai was making breakfast with his mother, who was wearing a bright yellow jumper. This was all too surreal for words.

‘Morning sleepy head,’ Kai greeted him fondly. ‘Breakfast is nearly ready. I was going to wake you when it was. Do you want coffee?’

He could only nod his assent, sitting down at the table, confused and bleary eyed, hoping the caffeine would clear his head. Kai and his mother were cooking together. How?

‘I see you still don’t like getting up early, Julian,’ his mother sounded amused, ‘whereas Kai explained that vampires don’t need much sleep. So he’s helping me make breakfast for you all. He’s good in the kitchen. You struck lucky there.’

Jannis was sent to tell Jascha that breakfast was ready and they all sat down to what turned out to be a feast to start off the day. Breakfast went on until the morning was almost over and they agreed that Jannis and Jascha would take Nala for a walk and that Kai would go with them. They took a ball with them as Jascha had offered to start teaching Kai to play football. The way the vampire’s eyes had lit up when he’d heard Jascha’s suggestion had made his heart melt. Kai was so amazing but he still could take such joy in simple things. While they were out, he would speak to his father about his career plans. And then they would all have a late lunch together before he and Kai drove back to Cologne. He had training the next day.

The house was quiet as he got ready, his brothers and Kai having left, talking loudly, laughing and joking. Everything had gone so well so far, now there was just one hurdle left.

He and his dad talked a bit first, about how the season was going, about training. But he couldn’t avoid the topic forever.

‘You know that I will probably leave Leverkusen sometime soon? I’ve been happy there, I owe them a lot, but I need something new, a new challenge. Well, I think this summer might be the right time.’

‘I see. Do you have any thoughts about where you might want to go?’

‘Yes, I do.’ He took a deep breathe. ‘Honestly, I’m not sure I’m ready to go abroad, not yet. You know me, I’m ambitious but other things are important too. I’d be able to drive to Bremen and Cologne, which means a lot to me. And, I have to be honest, Kai is part of the equation. I know … I know from … sources that they have a history of being open minded when it comes to vampire players so me having a vampire partner will not be an issue if they ever find out. So if they are interested in me – and I have reason to think they might be – I know what my first choice is.’

‘You haven’t actually named the club but, reading between the lines, I guess we’re talking about Dortmund?’


	23. Chapter 23

He’d been so relieved that his father was the one to name the club. And that his dad thought it was an idea worth pursuing as well. They talked it over, discussing the pros and cons, weighing up the other options, including staying in Leverkusen. They were just winding up when the house was suddenly loud with the noise of Kai coming back with his brothers and the dog. It was good to be here again, in a house alive with noise and chatter and laughter, even if he was looking forward to being alone with Kai. They hadn’t done the vampire thing for over a week now, since the weekend of their first time, and he had a plan to seduce Kai tonight. Kai had bitten him enough over that weekend that a few extra days weren’t going to hurt, but he was eager for them to be close like this again, especially now that he knew everything was okay with his parents.

But first there was lunch with the family. His mother had outdone herself, clearly determined to welcome Kai to the family after yesterday’s awkward start.

‘They’ll make me run extra laps in training tomorrow,’ he said with contented grin on his face, pushing his chair back from the table and rubbing his belly. ‘I’ve eaten too much but it was so good.’ It had been good and he’d been pleased to see how much Kai ate. His vampire was pale and handsome, but he was very thin.

They took their time over coffee, waiting until the sun was setting before leaving. There were plans to make. Plans for them to come back and visit. Plans for Jannis to hang out with Kai. And Jascha was going to come and visit as soon as school and training allowed it. Kai was driving again, allowing him to rest, and he had a good feeling on the way back to Cologne. Things were not yet resolved and maybe Dortmund wouldn’t want him, but he’d taken the first step on the journey and he knew that his buyout clause made him a realistic prospect for a club like Dortmund. For now he wanted to focus on the rest of the season with Leverkusen. And before that, Kai. He didn’t have early training the next day so they could enjoy their evening together.

Once they were home and unpacked, they sat down on the sofa for a bit.

‘I guess my mother fed us so well that we don’t need to eat again?’

‘No, not food at least,’ Kai’s teeth gleamed white as he grinned and there was that predatory look on his face that made butterflies of desire flutter deep in Julian’s belly.

‘Unless I’m food?’ he purred, leaning in closer, letting Kai scent his neck.

‘I can’t help myself. You’re so delicious, so appetising.’

‘And you thinking that turns me on so much. Why don’t we shower? And then bed. I have an idea.’

‘I like the way you think, Brandt.’

They managed to keep their hands off each other in the shower. Well, not completely, but the main event was definitely going to be in the bedroom this time.

‘You said you had something in mind?’ Kai asked.

He had. It had seemed such a good idea in the supermarket. Fun but sexy. But now he was standing here naked in front of Kai, it just seemed kind of dumb.

‘ … um … I did. But you’ll probably laugh at me. It’s kind of stupid. It seemed to make sense, but now … ’ He opened the drawer in the bedside cabinet, taking out a packet of gummy bears.

Kai looked at him questioningly, his head cocked to one side.

Julian knew he was flushing red. ‘Well, you like how I taste. And you love gummy bears. So I thought maybe … me and gummy bears … but it was a stupid idea.’ He turned to put the sweets back in the drawer. But Kai’s voice stopped him, rich with command. Kai was all of a sudden in full vampire mode, he could sense that.

‘Stop, Julian. It was a wonderful idea. Give me the gummy bears. And then lie down on the bed. On your back. And don’t move.’

This was no longer dumb but incredibly erotic. He lay down as ordered, Kai never taking his eyes off him.

‘Spread your legs a little wider,’ the vampire asked. ‘Let me see you. Don’t hide.’

He was shivering slightly and not because he was cold. Kai took his time very slowly laying a trail of gummy bears up his body, starting with his right ankle and working his way up his leg. A line of gummy bears marched up his thigh and over his groin. Kai barely touched him, but even these light brushes of the vampire’s fingertips over his skin had him hard in no time.

‘Don’t move!’ Kai repeated his command. The train of gummy bears ended at his neck, exactly at the point where Kai would sink his teeth into him. But Kai wasn’t done with teasing him. The vampire started from the bottom again, nibbling gummy bears from his ankle and then his legs, licking and mouthing at his skin. Gummy bear sex! They were actually having gummy bear sex! They really were totally perverted but it felt so good that he didn’t care.

‘Are you eating those gummy bears?’ he had to ask.

Kai’s voice was muffled. ‘Of course. Some of them at least. It would be a shame to waste them. And they taste extra delicious fresh from your warm, soft skin.’

He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a strangled squeak at Kai’s words. The thought was just so … he couldn’t … not when Kai’s lips were gliding up his thigh, the vampire’s breath caressing his groin. He was embarrassingly close to coming by the time Kai reached his chest, slowly sucking at the gummy bear nestled against his nipple.

Finally Kai was face to face with him, tasting faintly of gummy bears as they kissed.

‘Impatient, aren’t we?’ the vampire chuckled, taking Julian’s throbbing, leaking dick in his hand.

Kai bit into him as he started to stroke him, sucking at him in time with the movements of his hand. Everything was slow and dreamlike, the lust building in him in soft, swelling waves, bubbling and prickling until he had to let go. He was dimly aware of Kai rubbing himself against him and of wetness against his thigh, but for a long while he could do nothing more than surrender to sweet soporific bliss. Kai held him tenderly for a while, kissing his hair, before cleaning them both up.

‘We made a terrible mess,’ he laughed softly.

‘It was worth it,’ Kai reassured him, ‘and Julian, you taste sweeter than any gummy bear ever could.’

‘I think that’s the nicest compliment anyone has even paid me!’

‘My pleasure! And now you need to sleep. You have training tomorrow. You need your rest.’

‘Yes dad!’

But Kai was right and he fell asleep quickly, snuggled up against the vampire who would watch over him during the night.

The season went on its relentless way. They won against Hannover in a game that was more snowball fight than football match. But then three bitter defeats in a row followed. It felt as if their dreams for the season were slipping away. It was hard but Kai was always there for him - in the stadium if they played at home and waiting for him when he came back to their apartment, tired, broken and disappointed. He’d developed a new ritual, rubbing his neck where Kai bit him. He hoped nobody would work out why, although of course Marco had noticed, messaging him to congratulate him on his new footballing superstition.

After the third loss in a row, they’d gone to visit Erik and Marco. Kai had said that he needed to talk to people who understood both football and the vampire thing. And he was right. There was also the matter of his transfer plans that he was trying to push to the back of his thought. It was so difficult. He wanted this … he needed this … he and Kai needed it. But if they got Champions League, their fans would expect him to stay. And if they didn’t, then he didn’t want anyone to think that was why he was leaving. It was all so complicated, especially when he could never speak publicly about what really lay behind his transfer decision.

So Kai had done the right thing and hanging out with Marco and Erik was just what he needed. They chatted for a while, about the season and Marco’s rehab. And of course Erik had vampire doctor type questions.

‘Are you and Kai, well is he feeding from you enough? None of the old problems? I need to examine you both again, but I’d prefer to wait until the end of the season unless either of you have any concerns.’

Julian blushed. ‘No, none at all. I feel great and Kai seems to be healthy. In fact, if anything we do it quite a lot, sometimes more once a week. Although Kai is careful not to drink too much from me.’

Marco grinned that crooked grin of his. ‘You mean that Kai bites you when you are … um … being intimate?’

‘Yes,’ he was blushing furiously now. ‘Is that … normal?’

‘Perfectly normal,’ Erik replied, ‘indeed a good sign. Good for your bond and for Kai being okay with being a vampire. I suspect all vampire/human couples do it, probably most vampire couples as well.’

That piqued his interest. He’d always wondered that. ‘How does it work when both partners are vampires? With the blood thing, I mean?’

‘Depends. It’s a bit different when one partner was originally human. Usually you kind of merge in the transformation process and your blood is then enough to keep both of you healthy. I can explain more if you ever get to that point. There would be tests and maybe you would have to take supplements, but things would basically be the same as now except … ’

‘Except that I’d get to bite Kai,’ Julian finished the sentence for him. The idea was strange but not unappealing. ‘And when it’s two vampires?’

‘Marco had better answer that. It’s his culture,’ Erik explained.’

Marco thought for a moment. ‘It’s complicated. In the old days, a vampire couple would usually have … um … shared a human. Some really conservative vampires still do that, but it all has to be consensual. It’s seen as a bit old-fashioned, though. Nowadays most take supplements for the needing to drink blood thing and bite each other to satisfy the need to do that. I guess that’s what Łukasz does, even though that’s not the kind of thing we really talk about.’

‘So Łukasz’s wife is a vampire?’

‘Yes, the old eastern families tend to be like that. Vampires marry vampires, dynasties marry dynasties. Not like Kai’s family, for example. And speaking of Kai’s family. When are you finally going to meet his parents?’


	24. Chapter 24

April was a better month. They were winning again and climbing up the table. Stuttgart then Nuremberg. Augsburg awaited them but before that he would meet Kai’s parents. He couldn’t put it off any longer. Kai had met his family after all. He was just so scared that they would disapprove of him, that he wouldn’t be good enough for a vampire from such a distinguished family.

It didn’t take long to drive to the suburb near Aachen where Kai had grown up, in fact the journey was far too short for his liking. They pulled up outside a normal, nice but modest-looking house. Kai looked at him amused.

‘What did you expect? A castle in the country? We prefer to keep a low profile and my family are very ordinary and down-to-earth. You’ll see.’

No sooner had they opened the car door when an enthusiastic black dog ran up to Kai, jumping up and licking him. Kai dropped to his knees, burying his face in the dog’s silky hair. Julian could only shake his head. Donkeys. Dogs. It was all very adorable but didn’t really fit the image he’d had of vampires before he’d met Kai. But he barely had time to think before he was swept into a tight bear hug by Kai’s mother.

‘Julian! Welcome! It’s so good to see you. We’ve so wanted to meet you. We know who you are, of course. Feel like we know you already. We’ve watched you play on TV. But we didn’t want to put pressure on you. We knew you needed time to be ready. This must all be so new, so strange for you.’

Okay, so this really wasn’t what he’d expected. He was being greeted like a long-lost member of the family. He allowed himself to be swept inside and settled down in the living room with a drink in his hand. Kai was looking at him with an ‘I told you so’ expression on his face.

‘How are you? How are you finding it all? Kai said your parents were surprisingly okay with him being a vampire. It must have been such a shock but I’m so happy they accept the two of you being together. Hopefully we can meet them too one day, but no hurry.’

Oh, he hadn’t quite grasped that until now, but he now had vampire-in-laws who wanted to meet his parents. Of course they did, they were just so nice, so concerned about him.

‘ … um … thanks. It was a bit of a shock for my parents but they’re cool with it now, even though they’re still coming to terms with it. They love Kai. He charmed my mother by getting up early and helping her to make breakfast. And he’s been playing football with my brothers. Sometimes I think Jannis spends more time with Kai than with me.’

‘I’m glad to hear that he’s behaving himself!’ Kai’s mother ruffled his curls, making Kai protest loudly, although it was clear that he was happy he was proud of him.

‘I was worried that you wouldn’t approve of me. That I’m not … um … a girl. Or a vampire,’ Julian felt relaxed enough now to voice his fears.

‘No, you didn’t need to. We wouldn’t have minded who Kai fell in love with, as long as he was happy. And you two are meant to be together, anyone can see that. And you know what made us the happiest of all?’

Julian shock his head, genuinely puzzled.

It was Kai’s father who explained. ‘When Kai came home after meeting you, he told us that this was the first time in his life he was glad he was a vampire. You showed him how special he was. Not just that there was nothing “wrong” with him, but you that actually liked him being a vampire. That means so much to us. We always knew that Kai had … erm … vampire issues. We never put any pressure on him but we always hoped that he would find his peace with his vampire nature, even come to appreciate it. And you made our wish come true.’

He actually felt quite emotional hearing that and Kai reached out to squeeze his hand tightly.

‘Thank you. And it is true. I would love Kai no matter what, vampire or human. But I love him being a vampire. It’s part of who we are.’

‘And you have no idea how happy that makes us. And it makes us feel less guilty.’

That was odd. What did Kai’s parents have to feel guilty about? He was wondering whether it would be appropriate to ask when the doorbell rang.

‘ … um … I hope you don’t mind,’ Kai’s mother looked a little embarrassed, ‘but Kai’s brother and sister were desperate to meet you as well and I might have accidentally invited them to come round.’

‘The more the merrier,’ Julian laughed, ‘and I did inflict both of my brothers on Kai, so it’s only fair that he gets his revenge.’

It was fun spending time with Kai’s family, who insisted on embarrassing Kai by showing him baby pictures and telling stories about him when he was young. He was the eldest of the three Brandt brothers and he soon realised that it was a totally different dynamic for Kai being the youngest. He almost forgot that he was hanging out with a bunch of vampires, although there was something nagging at him. There was something about Kai’s brother that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

It struck him when they were having a late lunch, all of them sitting round the table. Of course Kai noticed his reaction. The vampire was sensitive to his feelings and emotions and was probably hyperaware today since this was the first time his family had met Julian.

Kai looked at his brother, who nodded.

‘You’re right, Julian,’ Kai explained. ‘My brother isn’t a vampire.’

‘I thought so. I’m kind of getting a “feel” for vampires now. But how? If that isn’t too personal a question.’

‘Not at all,’ it was Kai’s father who answered, ‘you have a right to know these things now you are with Kai. The vampire gene isn’t always passed on. Not when one parent was formerly human. Especially not when one parent was human when … ’

That made sense he thought, putting two and two together. He knew that Kai’s father had been a normal human when his parents fell in love. And his brother was the eldest child so … And that explained why Kai’s parents had felt guilty about their youngest son hating the vampire part of his nature. They did feel responsible since maybe Kai didn’t have to have been born a vampire. Even if it had all worked out perfectly in the end.

He wanted to make this as easy as possible, realising that it was a sensitive subject, and he really did have a question.

‘So is that why the eastern vampires tend to mate with other vampires?’

Kai’s dad’s face lit up. ‘Ah, so you have been learning about vampire culture! Yes, conservative vampires tend only to mate with other vampires. And that is also true of the eastern families. They are mostly aristocratic dynasties and marry into similar families. Only very rarely do they have non-vampire children. They have to mate with humans every few generations or risk becoming inbred, so there is human DNA in their bloodlines.’

‘So vampires and humans aren’t totally separate species?’ he asked, the realisation striking him for the first time.

‘No,’ Kai’s mother answered, ‘We have not only co-existed but fallen in love with each other, married, had children for centuries. There will not be a vampire family in the world with “pure” vampire blood anymore, even if some of the old families don’t want to admit it. And many humans will have some vampire DNA.’

‘There is so much I still have to learn. It’s been good spending time with Erik and Marco as well. It’s really helped. I’ve found out so much from them. And they understand about me being a footballer and how that relates to the vampire thing.’

‘I’m pleased to hear that.’ And Kai’s dad genuinely did sound pleased. ‘When we realised that Kai was having trouble coming to terms with his vampire nature, we wanted to find the best doctor possible for him. That was Dr Klopp. And it seems like it was fated to be as Erik is the perfect doctor for the two of you, especially since he could introduce you to Marco.’

‘He is. And … um … for another reason. You see, I’m thinking of leaving Leverkusen, thinking about the next step. And Dortmund might be a possibility. It would be near to home and be easier me to be together with Kai. And there’s something else. Marco told me that Dortmund are vampire friendly and that’s something that is important to me now.’

‘It sounds like a good plan. But you need to do what is right for you and for your career. Your life has turned upside down in just a few months. You and Kai will be together no matter what you decide. And we’ll support you in whatever decision you make. You’re part of the family now. You and Kai are already married according to vampire customs, although you might want to make it legal in a human sense one day, maybe after you stop playing. Now shall we take Paul for a walk before it gets too dark? He loves it when all his people are back home, especially Kai. We can leave everything on the table and clear up later.’

Kai’s mother stood up and headed towards the door. Julian followed her, his head swimming. Of all the things he had ever imagined doing in his life, taking the dog for a walk with a family of vampires had never been on the list. And he was married! Sort of at least. He’d jokingly thought that he had vampire-in-laws, but it turned out he really did. He’d known that he and Kai had mated for life, Kai had warned him about that, but now the reality was sinking in. He’d kind of thought of mating as a vampire thing but Kai’s mother casually comparing it to marriage put a whole new spin on it. Even if he did intend waiting a bit before explaining that he was married to his mother!


	25. Chapter 25

They won against Augsburg, their season back on track, daring to hope again. But the next game went even better than any of them could ever have dreamed. Winning 6:1 against Frankfurt at home was such a thrill, the adrenalin pumping through his body. It was days like this that made everything worth it, the whole team aggressive and hungry for victory, playing just such beautiful football. And victory was made all the sweeter by the fact that Kai was there to enjoy it with him.

He knew that Kai would be home before him as Jannis had dropped him off. Julian drove home after the obligatory celebrations, unable to wipe the grin from his face. Of course he wasn’t just smiling because of how awesome the match had been but because he was 100% sure that he and Kai would do … stuff … tonight, lots of … stuff. He was tired after the game but still buzzing, so much so that he knew he would be unable to keep his hands off Kai. And he sincerely hoped that Kai would feel the same, even that Kai would want to have sex, that Kai would be unable to keep his … um … teeth off him. He wanted – he needed - *everything* tonight.

He hadn’t managed to even get his key in the lock when Kai wrenched the door open, a look of undisguised hunger on the vampire’s face. He pulled Julian into the hall, kicking the door shut and pushing him up against the wall, kissing him greedily, pouring all of that hunger and need into a long, deep toe-curlingly passionate kiss. Kai was everywhere, tongue probing and licking every corner of his mouth, hands roaming all over his body. Kai’s thigh was pushed between his rubbing up against him where he was already hard, making him whimper into their kiss.

_You were so amazing. So brilliant. Your goal. Your free kick, I was horny just watching you. And so proud. Proud of you and what an amazing player you are. Proud that you are mine._

He was dizzy with need and lust, his head swimming from Kai’s kisses, from Kai’s words flowing though his mind. He was almost too dazed to realise what was happening as Kai broke their kiss on the word ‘mine’, sinking his teeth into his throat.

Kai normally took longer to go so deep into his vampire space but obviously not tonight. He surrendered himself to his vampire mate, letting him drink from him, bliss rippling through his body. They weren’t even going to make it to the bedroom. He was going to come here in the hall of his flat. But then Kai stopped, drawing back, licking lovingly at the puncture marks on his neck.

‘W-w-w-what? W-w-w-why?’ he stammered, hands clutching at Kai’s back, missing the warmth and intimacy of their bond.

‘You first. Let me reward you for how amazing you were. And then … ’ Kai’s broad grin revealed his gleaming vampire teeth, making his intentions absolutely clear. ‘Bedroom. Now!’

They made it to the bedroom in double-quick time, almost falling over their feet in the process. Kai pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him, urgently stripping him of his clothing before getting naked himself.

He had no idea what Kai was planning but he was definitely keen to find out. The lube was already lying on the bed and he hissed out loud at the feeling on Kai’s slick fingers on him, liberally coating him with lube.

‘Don’t you need to? he asked, half sitting up and reaching for the lube.

‘No, not tonight. I used the time until you came home to get myself … um … ready for you, knowing I wouldn’t want to wait. I was thinking about watching you play to get me in the mood as I did it … how glorious you were … seeing you like a film in my head as I did it.’

The idea of Kai thinking about him as he did *that* was as arousing as fuck. He was even more turned on now, almost painfully hard, aching to feel Kai hot and tight round him. No, he had to stop thinking about that or he would come far too soon.

There was a look of concentration on Kai’s face as he carefully lowered himself down, hesitating for an instant before going lower, taking Julian inside him, enveloping him in tight, velvety warmth, taking him all the way inside. They’d never done it like this and it was almost overwhelming. Kai was so beautiful like this, his handsome vampire … husband. And he could see everything. Every inch of that gorgeous body. The sweat shimmering on his skin. The emotions flickering over his face. This was every bit as intense for Kai. 

He could barely think straight once Kai started to move, hesitantly at first before getting into a rhythm. He stopped trying to think, instead just letting himself feel. Even if he tried not to take his eyes off Kai. Now it was Kai who was the glorious one, abandoned and wanton above him, vampire teeth glinting in the evening light.

He wanted to come … he needed to come … but he tried to hold back … not wanting this to end … wanting Kai to come with him.

‘Just let go, Sunshine,’ Kai panted, ‘let go for me.’

He tried not to, tried to hold back for as long as he could but it was too much. Kai was just too good at this. It felt just too good being inside Kai like this. He couldn’t hold it inside anymore, coming so hard that he quite literally saw stars bursting before his eyes.

Blissed out and barely able to move, he gazed lovingly at Kai as his mate lay down beside him. He had just enough energy left to turn his head, offering his throat to the vampire. Kai’s teeth slicing into him was never actually painful, more a feeling of sharp, bright pleasure. And then the waves of bliss overtook him. Kai drank long and slow from him, prolonging the ecstasy, cradling him tenderly in his arms. If anyone had told him just a few short months ago that a vampire feeding from him would be such a loving, intimate, erotic experience he would never have believed it. But now he couldn’t get enough of it, just like Kai couldn’t get enough of his blood.

Already sated, he was able to focus on Kai. He was sensitive to every slight movement of vampire’s body, to how much Kai loved and desired him, how he craved him. He’d never dreamed anyone would want him like this like and it was utterly intoxicating. Sensing when Kai was close, he wriggled his hand between their bodies, stroking Kai until he came, the vampire saying his name over and over again through their mental connection.

Afterwards neither of them spoke for a bit, overcome by what they’d just done and needing to let everything sink in. It took a minute or two for Kai to find the energy to kiss him, snuggling him into his arms.

‘Sorry, I got a bit carried away,’ the vampire apologised.

‘No need to be sorry. I love it when you get carried away. And I know that I’m irresistible.’

‘Oh, you are. You have no idea how delicious you are. How good you taste. How good you smell. How good you feel.’ Kai kissed him as if to underline his point, tasting him very thoroughly indeed.

That changed the mood utterly. He’d thought he was too tired to do anything but sleep, but Kai all amorous and horny was too much for him to resist. And if kissing led to other stuff, well it had been an amazing day and days like this were meant to be celebrated.

***

Of course, as had been typical for their season, the immense high of beating Frankfurt was followed by a huge low – only drawing, at home, to a Schalke who were having a terrible season and languishing somewhere towards the bottom of the table. So now it would go down to the wire, to the last match day. They had to win. But Mönchengladbach had to lose to Dortmund.

What happened in the other match was out of their hands. All they could do was take the three points home with them and hope that luck was on their side. This was one of the good days, a glorious day. They won, convincingly so. And so had Dortmund.

The atmosphere after the game was incredible. The celebrations on the pitch something he would never forget. He owed this club so much. And now Leverkusen would be playing in the Champions League next season. So would he. To be honest, he’d known for some time now that he’d be playing Champions League regardless of what happened today. Just not for Leverkusen but in the bright yellow of BVB.


	26. Chapter 26

_You look good in yellow. Hot._

He grinned before scrolling down to the next message.

_Okay, so I’m biased. I always think you look hot._

There was more.

_But they really need to rethink their announcement videos. That pun was _

Kai didn’t finish his thought, but the string of emojis spoke for him.

Julian had to admit he was right. It had been fun but a bit cheesy. It was the first time he’d done a big transfer with publicity and photos. He’d only been 17 when he left Wolfsburg for Leverkusen and nobody had known – or cared – who he was, just another promising kid. But this was different. Announcement video. Pictures of him signing. Interviews. And now he was taking promotional pictures. He’d heard his phone buzzing during the photo shoot but hadn’t been able to check his messages until they took a short break.

_I hope you and Marco are behaving yourselves?_

They’d driven to Dortmund together. Kai was spending the afternoon with Marco while he was taking care of the formalities and he’d join them afterwards. Kai hadn’t hung out with other vampires much before now – since meeting his family Julian was beginning to understand why – so spending time with Marco was good for him. And later they would meet Łukasz as Marco had said it was important for them to meet the other BVB vampire.

He was curious. He’d heard so much about the eastern vampires. Of course he’d met Łukasz, played against him even, but that was before he’d become so … well vampire sensitive. Kai had reacted a bit strangely, though.

_Yeah, although he’s trying to convince me that Borussia Dortmund are the best team in the world._

_It’s his job. He’s the captain. Need to go back to work now. See you soon!_

He had about another hour of publicity duties before he would be free. This wasn’t his favourite part of the job but he knew it was important. And BVB were paying him a lot of money, certainly enough that he and Kai could go looking for a home. He had a couple of appointments lined up already.

Whistling to himself, he made his way to his car. A couple of days in Dortmund – maybe even enough time to buy a flat - and then he and Kai would be going on holiday for the first time together. He was so looking forward to this and he’d been planning it for weeks now. Marco had helped him since his new captain had much more experience with both vampire-friendly holidays and footballer holidays.

This was the first time he’d visited Marco at home. The vampire’s house wasn’t that far outside the city but secluded and private, not to mention very secure. And it was also very green round here, something he hadn’t really expected of Dortmund.

Marco greeted him warmly, hugging him. ‘Come in, Jule. Welcome. It’s good to see you finally wearing the right colours. I’m just putting the grill on. We can eat in the garden. The fire is lit as well. I’ll get you a drink and you can go out and see Kai.’

Kai was indeed waiting for him, the vampire’s eyes lighting up when he saw him.

‘You did it,’ Kai whispered in his ear as he swept him into a tight hug, nearly spilling his drink in the process. ‘I’m so proud of you.’

‘We did it.’ Julian whispered back. ‘We’re a team. Now and forever.’

They heard Marco clearing his throat behind them, altering them to the fact that he’d come back out into the garden.

‘Erik is on his way. He’ll be here in half an hour or so. And Łukasz just messaged to say that he won’t be long.’

He wasn’t imagining it. He could feel Kai tense up at the mention of Łukasz’s name. It wasn’t Erik, he knew that.

‘What’s wrong, Kai? Don’t you want to meet Łukasz? I thought you wanted to get to know other vampires. And he’ll be my teammate now.’

‘I do,’ Kai sighed, sitting down heavily and running his fingers through his hair, ‘It’s just I’ve never met a vampire like him, a traditional one, I mean. One of the eastern vampires. What if he thinks I’m not good enough? Not a proper vampire?’

‘Łukasz isn’t like that. He’d never think like that,’ Marco broke in. ‘And neither should you. You are who you are. And a vampire with a mate who adores you. You should be proud of who you are. And who says that there is even such a thing as a “proper” vampire? Not me!’

‘He’s right, Kai,’ Julian added. ‘You have to stop doubting yourself.’

Just then they heard the buzzer for the entry phone. ‘That must be him,’ Marco went to the door.

Julian had to admit to being a bit nervous himself, now he was meeting Łukasz as his new teammate and a vampire, seeing him with new eyes.

It was different this time. Łukasz was relaxed and charming, easygoing. A … well a gentleman if that didn’t sound too weird. But there was also a raw power to him, a hint of the predator underneath that calm exterior. He was different to Kai or even Marco.

Łukasz greeted them warmly. ‘Welcome to Dortmund, Julian. It’s a pleasure to have you here. And Kai, too. I may call you Kai? You will need to come and visit me at home soon. But my son would just want to play football with you. And my eldest daughter adores Marco. So we’ll get more peace to talk here at Marco’s.’

This vampire world was so confusing, Julian thought. Łukasz was so … powerful … but also so domestic. Vampires were everything and nothing like he’d ever imagined.

But then Erik was there and it was time to eat. The evening was warm and Marco had an open fireplace on his terrace so they could talk, eat and drink until late in the evening. The season was over and they could all relax a bit with their schedules and diet plans.

‘Have you found somewhere to live yet?’ Łukasz asked.

‘No, but I want to. I lived in a hotel when I first moved to Leverkusen and don’t want to do that again. It was a bit embarrassing when a fan spotted me in the McDonalds across the road once. Okay, I’m a bit more professional now, but still,’ he grinned.

‘I might have a lead for you. I don’t think you want to live somewhere like Marco or even me. Nor somewhere really busy, like where a lot of the players live. I have a real estate agent, the one who helped me find my home. They suggested somewhere. It’s a bit unusual. But new and modern. A huge terrace. Bright and light but also … um … vampire friendly. You can be quiet and private there. You can make an appointment if you want.’

‘Thanks. Sounds interesting. We will. We’re staying with Marco for a few days. I’m really hoping that we can find somewhere while we’re here. It would be great to be able to move after we come back from our holiday, get settled for the new season.’

‘Now that’s settled, why don’t we visit another part of your new home?’ Marco suggested. ‘The stadium like you’ve never seen it before.’

‘Yes, I’d like to. But how? It’s late. Do you have a key or … ?’ Okay, that sounded dumb, even to Julian.

‘Marco is suggesting we fly over the stadium,’ Łukasz explained. ‘Could be fun. I haven’t done that for ages. Kuba and I did it a couple of times, but that was years ago. Modern vampires don’t actually fly very much, not now we have cars and planes. We do it for fun and mainly for … um … courting.’

Julian grinned, seeing how Kai flushed red. ‘So that was what Kai was doing! I had wondered about the flying and the vampire stuff. How does that work with you playing football? Isn’t it tempting to use your vampire powers?’

‘Not really,’ Łukasz answered. ‘I guess things like flying were useful back in the day, so that we could stay hidden and travel discretely. Find … food … as well. Now that’s all a bit more straightforward, few of us fly regularly. And when it comes to football, it’s not just that we’d run the risk of being caught cheating, more that football is different. We train, we play. There is conditioning, muscle memory, a game plan from the coach. When I play I’m focused on being a footballer, not a vampire. And it will be the same for you one day if you make that choice, I’m sure of it.’

‘How did you know I was thinking that?’

‘Not by mindreading,’ Łukasz grinned. ‘You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t thinking about it. You love Kai. You know it’s possible. But you’re concerned about your career. I can’t say that I know how you’re feeling as I never had to face that. But I can say that if or when the time comes, you’ll know and you’ll deal with it. Now, why don’t I drive to the stadium and meet you there? That way I can go home afterwards by more normal means.’

It had been a while since he and Kai had flown together as the end of the season had been so hectic. How thrilling it was came flooding back, however, as soon as they took off from Marco’s garden with him held safe and secure in Kai’s arms, snuggled up against the vampire’s chest. Erik and Marco flew beside them, leading them along the Ruhr for a bit before turning north, the lights of Dortmund sparkling beneath them.

_Look! There is is! It’s so beautiful _Kai’s voice reverberated in his mind.

And the stadium was indeed beautiful, rising majestically into the night sky, dominating the landscape around it like a mighty fortress. As they neared the stadium, Łukasz flew into view.

_Like it_? He could hear the grin in Łukasz’s voice in his head.

_And how! It looks different like this. Even more impressive._

They flew round the stadium several times, rounding the huge yellow pylons towering over the stadium. They hovered over the pitch for a while too, as he wanted to see it from this unusual angle.

Then they followed Marco and Erik up to one of the stands, landing on the roof. The five of them sat on the roof for a while, talking about random stuff, until Łukasz said he really had to go home as it was well after midnight.

It had been an eventful day. A good day. And he was quite sure that there were many more like this to come.


	27. Chapter 27

His first few days in Dortmund couldn’t have gone better. Not only had he signed his new contract but hanging out with Marco had been good for Kai, the older vampire acting as a kind of role model. And they’d found their new home, both of them agreeing that the flat Łukasz had suggested they go and see was perfect within a matter of minutes, already planning where to put their bed, where to set up their gaming station, and what to buy for the huge terrace. A new grill was top of the shopping list along with some comfy chairs. So they had somewhere to move into once they were back from holiday. For now, though, all he wanted to think about was getting away from everything and the nearly four weeks of pure relaxation that lay ahead of him.

He’d planned something private and intimate for him and Kai, but first they had two weeks in a villa with a pool with his friends, the whole gang meeting up in Ibiza as usual. Both of his brothers would be there too. That was what they did every year, even if he’d been a bit unsure about it this time, worried that it would be too much for Kai, that the vampire would rather be alone with him. But Kai had reassured him that he wanted this, that he wanted to meet Julian’s friends, that he didn’t want him to give up his normal life just because they were together. It helped that he got on so well with Julian’s brothers, that would make everything easier.

And it all seemed to work out okay. His friends accepted Kai, who seemed to fit right in with the bunch of idiots he called his friends straight away. The villa was large enough for them to have some space but not so big that anybody questioned him and Kai sharing a room. That they shared a bed was nobody’s business, even if he did catch his best friend since childhood looking at them thoughtfully sometimes.

They’d told everyone that Kai was taking medication that meant he had to be careful when the sun was at its hottest, which was kind of true. And that seemed to work out as well. He was famous for having to be careful and cover up in the sun to avoid ending up red as a lobster, so everyone thought it was great he’d found someone to sit in the shade with him. However, the long summer evenings were perfect, even if there was just one problem.

They’d agreed in advance not to have sex while his friends were there, or to do vampire stuff as that would be just a bit weird. Kai had fed from him the night before they’d left, long and slow. He wasn’t in training so they didn’t have to be as careful as usual and this was the longest and most intense it had ever been, such a turn on that it had nearly blown his mind. He’d come twice while Kai drank from him, something he’d never thought possible.

Afterwards he’d been so blissed out and satisfied that he couldn’t imagine wanting or needing to have sex for weeks. But he hadn’t reckoned with the impact of long, lazy, relaxed days in close proximity to a Kai who was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts half the time. Or how sexy Kai would be with sun-warmed and salt-kissed skin. Or how unbelievably erotic a wet, half-naked Kai would be. He was into guys – he’d known that for a while now - but he’d never had this kind of problem on holiday with his friends before.

It all became too much about five days into their holiday when Kai had come out of the pool, those incredibly sexy red shorts clinging wetly to him and outlining *everything*, the vampire running his hands through his dark, wet curls like some kind of erotic dream. He could have sworn that he let out a whimper loud enough for everyone to hear. The sight had been so arousing that he’d had to jump into the pool himself, giving him an excuse to wrap a towel round his waist afterwards.

That had been the night he had cracked, not that it had taken much to seduce Kai. The next couple of nights, they’d made love urgently in the darkness, the need to be quiet and discrete adding a layer of intensity to them getting each other off, faces buried tight against hot skin that tasted salt with sweat and a hint of sea air. One night he bit so hard into Kai to muffle his groans that he’d broken the skin, licking up droplets of vampire blood.

_Someone’s impatient _Kai sounded both amused and turned on _You need to wait a bit longer, though_

That thought did nothing to dampen almost constant feeling of arousal that nagged at him. Tasting a vampire’s blood had 100% not been on his lifetime to do list. But then he’d never even contemplated how sexy and intimate being with a vampire like this would be. They’d agreed that they would do it for the first time right at the start of their private holiday. That had been Erik and Marco’s advice. That way any … um … nutritional advantage would be out of his system before he underwent the usual preseason diagnostics. As Marco had pointed out, it wouldn’t just be ‘cheating’ but potentially dangerous for him if the results of these important tests were skewed by him having vampire blood in his system.

He’d learned that drinking vampire blood was officially categorised as illegal doping, even if it was handled privately. Marco was sort of his vampire mentor now, keeping him on the vampire straight and narrow. His captain had asked his permission before telling their team bosses about him and Kai – he’d agreed, thinking it was better to have everything out in the open. They’d been surprisingly positive about it, making it clear that they supported him in whatever decisions he made in his private life and delicately hinting at it not being a problem if he ever decided to go down the vampire route himself.

But his immediate concern was Kai. The vampire had assured him that he could last two weeks without feeding, that he could take supplements to stay healthy, but he knew that look in Kai’s eyes. He was starting to be able to read Kai’s needs. He suspected this had something to do with them being together like this. The feelings that were making him almost constantly horny weren’t just making Kai horny but also … well hungry. Hungry for him. For his blood.

The next afternoon the rest of the gang were planning to go into town to have lunch and do some shopping. He made their excuses, saying that his skin was getting a bit red from the sun and he would be better off spending an afternoon at home. Kai could keep him company and they’d all meet up for drinks and dinner later. It sounded convincing and if Jannis had suspicions that they might have other things in mind, his brother had the decency to keep them to himself.

Finally alone, both of them wearing nothing but shorts, he suggested they go outside and sit in the shade, sharing one of the over-sized recliners. He leaned back against Kai, wriggling his way between his thighs, feeling the vampire’s arms close round him. They sat and talked for a while, chilled and relaxed, until it was time for him to put his seduction plan into operation.

Wriggling a bit more, he leaned his head against Kai’s shoulder, exposing his neck in invitation.

‘Trying to tempt me, are you?’ Kai’s breath was warm against his skin.

‘Maybe,’ he tried to sound nonchalant.

‘You don’t have to try too hard, but maybe I have a few tricks of my own.’

There was that note in Kai’s voice, playful teasing with an edge to it, that he knew all too well.

Kai dragged his lips down the skin of his throat, making him gasp out loud. Then Kai started to kiss his neck very, very thoroughly, kissing, sucking and nibbling every inch of his skin - not biting, only kissing, with the occasional little nip just to tease him. Hands roamed over his chest, stroking him, playing with his suddenly incredibly sensitive nipples, caressing his stomach with feather-light strokes. He’d set out to seduce Kai into biting him, but it seemed as if Kai had plans of his own, not that he was objecting. He let himself relax into Kai’s touch, his arousal already threatening to burst out of his shorts.

Kai knew exactly where he was sensitive, exactly where and how he liked to be touched. His thighs fell open for Kai to stroke the insides of his thighs, long strokes from the inside of his knees stopping just where he ached to feel the vampire’s touch. His poor dick was ready to explode, but he knew Kai would always give him what he needed in the end so he could enjoy this exquisite torture.

The vampire’s teeth slid so easily into his flesh that all he felt was a sharp stab of bliss. A hand slipped inside his shorts, stroking him almost lazily. Everything was slow, languid and blissful and he let himself drift away, floating on blissfulness, drifting until both of them were sated and satisfied.

Afterwards he turned over, snuggling contentedly into Kai’s chest, feeling soft kisses planted against his hair. He always enjoyed this bit too, how close they felt to each other, how utterly satisfied they were. But this time there was something different. Kai was tense, worried even.

‘What is it? Do you feel okay? Was it enough? You’re not sick, are you?’ he asked, lifting his head to look at Kai with concern.

‘I’m okay. More than okay. It was amazing, as ever. But I have to tell you something. You were lost too deep to notice. I’m sorry I didn’t stop and tell you right away but it would have been dangerous to break our bond without warning. But Jonas was here. He came back. And I think he saw. Us. Doing … well … ’ Kai’s voice trailed away.


	28. Chapter 28

Julian took a deep breath before knocking on Jonas’s door. Whatever he’d seen, for sure it hadn’t been something you ever wanted your best friend since childhood to see you doing. And he had no idea if it had just been … well … sex or … vampire stuff.

He didn’t know how Jonas would react to finding out that Kai was a vampire but that certainly wasn’t how he would have chosen to break the news. He’d felt guilty not telling his friends, but it wasn’t easy. What do you say? ‘Hi, I’m in love with a guy and he happens to be a vampire.’ Maybe he should have been more careful, however he’d thought that he might have to seduce Kai and asking him to go into the bedroom would have been a dead giveaway. It had worked, even if he hadn’t reckoned with one of his friends coming back early.

‘Come in,’ Jonas called.

Julian poked his head round the door, ‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’

Okay, this wasn’t going to be easy. Jonas wasn’t angry or disgusted, he could tell that already. But it definitely was awkward and he didn’t think sitting on Jonas’s bed was the right place for such a conversation.

‘Do you want to join me by the pool?’ he asked,

‘Yeah. Okay.’

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a matter of seconds, feet dangling in the pool.

‘I guess you saw,’ he finally said, needing to open the conversation somehow.

‘Yes, I did. I’d kind of guessed that you and Kai weren’t just friends. It wasn’t just the way you looked at each other, but there was some kind of … I don’t know … connection between you.’ Jonas waved his hands helplessly in the air. ‘I guess I understand that a bit better now.’

‘So you saw … know … that Kai … is … ’

‘Yes, that he’s … ’

‘A vampire,’ Julian finished his sentence for him. ‘Sorry, I did want to tell you. But I wanted you to get to know Kai first, to see him as the funny, likeable, idiot he is.’

‘And not a blood-sucking vampire.’

‘Yes, exactly that. Sorry. I had a bad conscience about it but … ’

‘No, it’s me who should be sorry. I heard something and went to investigate. I should have gone away the minute I realised what was going on. But it was so … well … hot that I stood and stared for longer than was decent. It was like I was hypnotised.’

‘Vampires can have that kind of effect. And it is hot. Like as in really hot.’ This wasn’t a conversation he’d ever expected to be having with his best friend, but it felt good to be talking about it with someone from outside the vampire world. He was close to his brothers but not close enough to talk about his and Kai’s sex life with them.

‘Thinking about it, it makes sense. You know where you are with Kai. He’s not with you for your money or because you’re well-known.’

‘You mean because it’s my blood he’s interested in,’ Julian grinned.

‘N-n-n-no, not just that,’ Jonas stammered, ‘I mean any idiot can see that he adores you and worships the ground you walk on.’

‘I was only joking. But you’re right. I was freaked out about admitting I liked guys and what it could mean for my career. It was Jannis who talked me into doing something about it. So in a way Kai being a vampire made things easier. And I knew that I could trust him to be discrete, that there wouldn’t be headlines in the papers.’

‘Makes sense. And I’m 100% straight but I can certainly see that Kai has his … attractions. He’s cool, too. Fun to hang out with. Even if he is just as big an idiot as you are, which is something I never thought I would say!’

‘So you’re okay with it? Not too weirded out?’

‘By seeing you have sex, yes. I might need therapy to get over that. But by Kai being a vampire, no.’

‘Sorry about the sex thing. That kind of goes with the vampire stuff. We shouldn’t have done it. And certainly not where anyone could catch us. We’d vowed not to. But Kai really needed it. And you see, I thought I might have to convince him. He can be funny about being a vampire and … um … drinking my blood, even when I want him to. He doesn’t want to put too much strain on me. He can be very protective. There was a time during the season when he didn’t … wouldn’t … and it made him really ill. As in could have died ill. And I couldn’t risk that happening again.’

Jonas whistled. ‘He really does love you. That makes sense. No need to apologise. And I wouldn’t want Kai to get sick.’

‘Shall I get him to come to us? If that’s not too much. I know he’ll be panicking about how you reacted.’

‘Yeah. I’m cool with that.’

He knew that Kai would be close by and responsive to his thoughts, probably worrying himself sick. So he closed his eyes and thought _It’s okay. Jonas saw everything. But he’s not freaked out. Well, not by the vampire thing. Come and join us. Bring drinks. We’re by the pool_

_I’m so relieved. Be there shortly_

‘He’s on his way. Bringing drinks.’

‘What! You can communicate telepathically?’

‘Yes, when we want to. Not that he can read my mind or anything. Comes in handy sometimes. Oh, and there is something else you should know. Not even my mother knows yet. Turns out Kai and I are married, in vampire culture at least.’

Now he had the pleasure of seeing Jonas’s mouth fall open in shock like a particularly startled fish as Kai came towards them carrying drinks.

Kai was a bit hesitant at first, but he relaxed when he saw that Jonas was okay with him, not scared of him

The rest of the afternoon was relaxed, the three of them sitting by the pool, drinking and chatting. If he saw Jonas from time to time look at his neck where the tiny puncture wound must still be visible, he chose to ignore it. Everything had gone much better than he’d hoped. It was actually a bit of a relief to have things out in the open and to be able to talk about him and Kai, even not to have to hide the vampire thing. They’d have to tell the others, but that could wait. Now he just wanted to enjoy the rest of their holiday.

They were in the water when the others came back. Kai and he had somehow ended up wrestling - no, he couldn’t explain that either – and Jonas had pushed them into the pool, all three of them ending up in the water.

They went to their room to get ready for the evening. Dinner at a beachside restaurant was the plan for tonight.

‘Was Jonas really okay with it?’ Kai asked, obviously still needing to be convinced.

‘He’d rather not have seen us having sex, which I can totally understand. But he’s okay about the vampire thing, seems to get it. And he’d already worked out that we’re more than just good friends, so the others might have as well.’

‘He wasn’t scared of me?’

Kai’s question made Julian’s heart ache. Despite everything, Kai was still traumatised by the thought of people fearing him, above all Julian’s friends and family. Time would heal that. And a lot of love. That was his job, to make Kai feel so loved and safe and special that he stopped doubting himself. He took Kai into his arms, inhaling deeply. Kai was dark, brooding and incredibly sexy, but he smelled of summer right now, of sun, laughter and fresh air.

‘How could he ever be afraid of you? He said that you were as big an idiot as me, which I chose to take as a compliment. And he also said that you … um … we were hot. Which is definitely a compliment. And 100% true.’

‘I’m only ever hot for you, Julian Brandt,’ Kai pulled him in for a long kiss, only letting him go when his head was spinning again and his lips undoubtedly reddened.

They leaned their foreheads together, synchronising their breathing.

‘Do you want to tell the rest of your friends? I’m okay whatever you decide. It has to be your decision, though.’ Kai’s question hung in the air between them.


	29. Chapter 29

They’d just dropped his - now their - friends off at the airport for the flight home. It had been a good holiday but now he was looking forward to being properly alone with Kai. They’d waited until the last evening to tell his friends about him and Kai. That way it wouldn’t be too awkward if it all went horribly wrong.

Maybe he should have been more shocked that none of them had been very surprised that he and Kai were together. But that had made the look on their faces when he broke the news that Kai was a vampire all the more enjoyable. There had been a moment of absolutely stunned silence before they all agreed it was fine as long as Julian was happy and maybe they should order another round of drinks. They’d been much more concerned about Kai somehow managing to cut open a coolpack and put it in his drink thinking it was ice cubes the day before than they were about him turning out to be a vampire.

Of course there were questions that had emerged over the course of the evening and he and Kai had tried to answer them as honestly as they could. The hugs all round at the airport had reassured him that everything really was okay. And now the limo was taking him and Kai to where they would spend the rest of their time together.

Marco had helped him to plan everything and his new captain really had outdone himself this time.

‘It’s beautiful. Perfect. Thank you so much. I never expected anything like this,’ Kai’s reaction was unexpectedly emotional. Julian could almost have sworn that there were tears in his eyes.

‘Marco helped me. It’s all very private and vampire friendly. We can relax and be ourselves here.’

A member of the crew came out to take their bags and carry them onto the small boat that would take them out to their floating home for the next ten days.

The big boat was gleaming white, anchored in a private, sheltered bay. The sand sparkled like gold and the water was a deep aquamarine. He couldn’t wait to jump in and he could see Kai felt the same. The deck was large, with a shady place for them to rest in the heat of the day. Their room was cosy, but the bathroom was luxurious and the bed huge and comfortable looking. The crew was small. The captain. A cook. Two other members of staff, one of whom was the captain’s deputy. They would be alone overnight. Marco had explained that that was one of the advantages of Kai being a vampire. Julian might not be scared of his vampire but no one and nobody would bother them here. Vampires had kind of an … aura … if they didn’t damp it down. And alone with Julian, Kai would have no need to.

They settled in, unpacking and stowing their stuff. Not that they would have much need of clothing over the coming days. And now he could really enjoy having an almost-naked, ideally wet Kai, smelling of sun and sea around the place.

‘Swim first?’ he grinned. ‘I have something special planned for later.’

‘You bet!’ Kai answered.

It was afternoon, the sun was no longer at its strongest, and the cliffs that surrounded their natural harbour gave them enough shade to be able to swim without fear of sunburn. Even if Julian was starting to think that he needed to be more careful in the sun because of his fair skin than a healthy, well-nourished vampire!

He jumped from the deck, loving how the cool blue-green of the ocean immediately enveloped him. Kai joined him seconds later. They swam together, before climbing back on board to rest for a bit, only to dive back in. There were alcohol-free cocktails – the champagne was ordered for later – and in between lots of opportunities for summery kisses and caresses. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt so blissfully relaxed, the sheer, simple joy of being together like this with his Kai bubbling up within him. And he was relaxed enough to simply lie back and enjoy it when Kai slid a hand inside his shorts to slowly and lazily stroke him to climax. He still managed to find the energy to be able to return the courtesy. They were going to be having a lot of sex on this holiday, of that he had no doubt. And other stuff. Stuff that made him shiver and curl his toes with delight when he thought about it.

Finally they tore themselves from each other away to get ready for the evening. Although that didn’t mean much more than showering and changing into fresh shorts and a shirt. Kai was just so intoxicatingly handsome in holiday mode like this that it made Julian’s mouth water. A simple thing like Kai running his hands through his dark curls made him go weak at the knees right now. He was going to be pretty much constantly horny for the next ten days, but he was sure that he could cope alone with an undoubtedly equally horny Kai.

The ship’s boat took them to their private beach, which had been set up for a dream romantic date. Rugs and cushions were laid out on the sand for them to snuggle up on. Candles burned in large glass jars, atmospherically lighting their love nest for the evening. The food came with them on the boat, either ready to be warmed on the beach grill or packed in cool bags. The champagne was chilled as well.

‘You should have everything you need,’ the captain said, handing Julian a radio. ‘Any problems, get in touch. Otherwise call when you want to be picked up.’

He wasn’t really used to being waited on like this but he’d so wanted this to be perfect and special for Kai. And Marco has assured him that it was perfectly okay, that this was kind of a vampire service, and one that he was paying a more than fair price for. So he pushed his guilt to the back of his mind and concentrated on what promised to be one of the most romantic evenings of his life.

The food was amazing, fresh and not too heavy, but perfectly prepared – a gourmet meal on the beach. He opened the champagne to accompany their dessert, kissing the bubbles from Kai’s lips. Dessert was a feast of chocolate. White and dark chocolate mousse creations, variously flavoured with vanilla, mint, cinnamon and cardamom. Best of all, however, was the chocolate fondue with rum. They took turns dipping strawberries, meringues and delicate little biscuits into the fondue and feeding each other, licking the stickiness from their fingers. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise that they ended up kissing each other, sharing sweet sticky kisses.

‘You taste so good,’ he whispered against Kai’s lips. ‘I want to taste everything. All of you.’

‘Are you sure?’ Kai stroked his hair back from his face. ‘I want this, of course I do. But you don’t have to, not if you don’t want to.’

The weird thing was that he really did want it. If anyone had told him that just a few months ago, he would have looked at them like they had two heads. But now, with Kai, he wanted it so much that it hurt to breathe thinking about it.

‘I do. I want it so badly. And I trust you to take care of me.’

‘I will. I’ll try and make this as special as possible for you. Come here.’

Kai stripped off his shirt, lying back on a pile of cushions, opening his arms in invitation.

He pulled off his shirt too, snuggling up against Kai’s chest. While muscular, his vampire was slim, but he still loved cuddling into Kai, whose body felt as if it had been made for him. Sighing happily, he buried his face in the crook of Kai’s neck.

‘I’ve been planning this, just in case you really did want it,’ Kai’s voice was soothing, as was his hand stroking up and down Julian’s spine. ‘I’ve found the perfect spot for us to curl up in. We’ll kiss. Kiss until you are totally relaxed and ready for it. I’ll make you feel so loved and wanted. And I’ll hold you throughout. Never letting go of you, from the moment you taste the first drop of my blood until you have drunk all you want to.’

That did indeed sound blissful. ‘Sounds perfect. Can we cuddle here for a bit longer? I’ll tell you when I’m ready.’

‘Of course.’

It might not have been everyone’s idea of a perfect date, but it was his perfect date night. This was him and his Kai - his mate, his husband. And tonight they would share this new intimacy for the first time.

‘I’m ready.’ Hearing himself say the words out loud made it real.

Now it was Kai who was in charge, radioing the ship and arranging to have them picked up and their beach picnic cleared away. He just followed Kai, trusting his vampire mate to do everything right. Kai spoke to the captain, words he couldn’t quite catch, and then they were alone. It was clear that Kai wanted to get everything ready for them, asking him to go into the bathroom and make himself comfortable – and naked.

Coming back out onto the deck, the night air was warm against his bare skin. He hadn’t worn a lot of clothing since they’d landed in Ibiza – hadn’t wanted to or needed to – but there was something subtly different about being naked here outside, naked for his Kai, no barriers left between them.

Kai had made a nest of pillows and quilts for them on a sheltered spot on the deck. Curling up together, Kai felt so warm in his arms, his skin smooth. He smelled so good and this time it was Julian who was aware of the blood pulsing in the vampire’s veins.

True to his word, Kai kissed him, slowly and tenderly at first, tongue licking deep into his mouth. They just kissed for a very long time – if kisses that made his world spin and his toes curl with bliss could ever be called ‘just’ kissing. He could feel the sharp edges of Kai’s vampire teeth, exploring them with his tongue. He didn’t draw back, neither did Kai make a move, not until he had been thoroughly kissed, relaxed and pliant in Kai’s arms,

‘Ready? Kai whispered against his lips.

He could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.

Kai encouraged him to turn round and lean his back against his chest, wrapping one arm round him, the vampire’s hand resting lovingly on his stomach. Everything was slow and dreamlike, kind of magical, like it should be for such a momentous event. He watched in fascination when Kai bit deep into his own arm, drops of rich velvet blood appearing on the pale skin.

He hadn’t given much thought to the mechanics of actually doing this, but his tongue flicked out, licking a long stripe along Kai’s arm, lapping up the droplets of blood. It was even better than he remembered from that first brief taste all those months ago.

He needed more, he craved more. Taking Kai’s arm in his hands, he sucked greedily, hungrily. Not having vampire teeth, he couldn’t drink from Kai with the same exquisite finesse Kai showed when he fed from him, but he couldn’t restrain himself, gulping as deeply as he could.

_It’s okay, Julian _Kai’s voice soothed him _Take what you want. Try and slow down. It will be better that way _

He tried to obey Kai, slowing his greedy gulps, savouring how good the vampire tasted, warmth and energy flooding his body. It was hard to stop – much harder – than he'd imagined. Kai was addictive. His gulps slowed to gentle sips, weaning himself away.

_Can I kiss you?_ Kai asked.

At first he was confused. Why was Kai asking if it was okay to kiss him? Then he realised why, that he would have traces of Kai’s blood on his lips. He lifted his face to Kai, letting his vampire kiss him, letting him taste himself on his lips, sharing a long, deep, wet kiss.

He knew what he wanted next. Breaking their kiss, he bared his neck to Kai, inviting him to drink from him, the vampire hesitating only for a moment before biting down. The idea of Kai’s blood in him and his blood in Kai was so arousing, so intimate, and the reality was every bit as good.

Once Kai was sated, they curled up together, holding each other close, not wanting to be apart.

‘We can sleep out here tonight. I’ll watch over you,’ Kai promised.

As he drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed his mind. He wanted Kai to make love to him for the first time here on the boat. He was ready for that too.


	30. Chapter 30

He was disorientated for a moment when he woke. Then the memories from last night came flooding back. Kai drinking his blood. Him gulping down Kai’s blood and it being so delicious. He felt strong. Full of energy. More surprisingly he felt … awake. Wide awake even though it was still early. Normally it took him at least two cups of coffee and a lot of stretching and yawning to feel half this awake, especially so early in the morning.

Kai sounded faintly amused as he soothed him. ‘It’s okay, Julian. Last night kind of supercharged your batteries. That’s one of the reasons why we shouldn’t do this during the season. You just need to be careful for a few days. Don’t go leaping crazily from the boat in death-defying somersaults. I arranged for the crew to leave us alone for the morning, give you time to come to terms with what we did. I’ll make us breakfast. You’re probably hungry as well.’

Kai was right. He was hungry. Ravenous even. Hungry enough to demolish a huge plate of eggs and still have room for the pancakes with fruit that Kai made for him, whistling happily in the ship’s galley as he worked.

Supercharged with vampire blood as he was, he still needed his second coffee. They drank their coffee on deck, snuggled up together in a shady spot. The day was already warm enough that they didn’t need to wear anything more than shorts and he luxuriated in the feel of being skin to skin with his vampire.

They talked for a bit. About their plans for their holiday. About what they wanted to do to their home in Dortmund. Both of them wanted to talk about more meaningful things – that was clear – but they had time. Right now they had all the time in the world just for each other.

‘Last night meant so much to me,’ Kai finally said. ‘That you would do that. That you … enjoyed it. I’ve always known in my head that you were okay with me being a vampire. But last night I really felt it. In my heart. Thank you.’

‘I have to thank you. It was amazing. I want to do it again in the winter break. If that’s okay with you.’

‘You mean it!’ Kai sounded genuinely surprised.

‘Of course. And there’s something else. How does it feel when I make love to you? You know what I mean. For you?’ He ended up blurting out his question in a rush of words.

Kai sighed, snuggling him closer. ‘It’s overwhelming. That’s the best way I can describe it. At first I think it will never possibly work, that you’re too big.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment!’ he laughed.

‘It is! You have nothing to worry about! But then it just kind of happens. I can take it, take you. And it feels so good, so intense. I feel so full. Like you are everywhere inside me. Nothing else feels like that. And it feels so good. I can’t really describe why it feels so good. It’s like nothing else. I guess you have to feel it for yourself.’

‘I do,’ Julian confessed what was on his mind. ‘I want to experience it for myself. With you. Here. I want you to make love to me while we are still on holiday.’

‘Oh Julian,’ Kai’s eyes were soft with love and wonder as he looked at him. ‘’I’ll take such good care of you, make it as special as possible for you.’

‘I know you will. I trust you. Utterly.’

Kai’s lips were soft against his at first, their kiss deepening until they were lying on the deck, kissing passionately, breathless and dizzy with love and lust. He could totally lose himself in kissing Kai, gorging himself on how good it was. It was only the sound of the crew coming back on board that made them stop, blushingly adjusting their shorts so as not to make it look too obvious what they had been doing.

Their holiday was perfect, passing in a dream of sun, sea and sex. They swam and lounged in the shade. Picnicked on their beach. Spent long nights gazing up at the stars, the two of them alone for the evening on the boat. Marco had been right. This was ideal for them. Luxurious but private. They could enjoy long romantic evenings, going to bed in the early hours of the morning. Like this, they could enjoy as much time as possible outside together, not worrying about the sun burning Kai – or him.

Julian had always been a night owl when he had the chance, preferring to enjoy the evening and sleep in the next day. So he was the perfect boyfriend for a vampire, as he’d always joked to Kai. But he cherished their sleepy, relaxed mornings together every bit as much, their morning coffee snuggled up together on the deck. Kai had persuaded the crew to wait until noon to come on board every day, making breakfast for them himself. Julian had attempted to argue, saying that this was meant to be a holiday for him as well, but Kai had silenced him with a kiss, reassuring him that he too loved this intimate start to their day together.

And then there was the sex. So much sex. He and Kai had always had a healthy appetite for doing … stuff … but it had never been like this. Sometimes he felt as if he was totally drunk on Kai’s body, on how good his skin smelled bathed in sun and sea, of how good he looked coming out of the water, his shorts clinging to him and rivulets of water glistening as they ran down his body.

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, stroking and caressing, lips dragging over summer skin, hands sliding inside shorts. And Kai couldn’t keep his teeth off him either, biting him at least once a day. His neck was reddened but he didn’t care. Kai was just so hot like this and he couldn’t get enough of it. Something really had changed and Kai was liberated, totally able to let go, no longer worrying about keeping his vampire nature under control and it being too much for Julian to take.

And there was more to come, he knew that, a thrill running through him when he thought about it. Whenever he took Kai in his mouth, whenever he felt the perfect weight of Kai’s dick against his palm, he couldn’t help wondering how Kai would feel inside him. He loved how big Kai was, gorgeously long and thick to the touch or heavy against his tongue. But how was he going to fit … well … there? Then he remembered what Kai had told him, that at first it seemed impossible but then it would be so good. And he trusted Kai.

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised that Kai was determined to make this as perfect as possible, getting him used to being touched there first. They’d had long make out sessions on deck with Kai stroking him with lubed fingers, sliding first one then a second finger inside him. In the beginning it had felt uncomfortable having anything inside him and he’d had to force himself to relax enough to accept it, but now he’d started to crave it. Kai knew his body intimately, waiting until his need to come was starting to be almost physically painful before taking him in his mouth, the vampire’s fingers gently pressing inside him intensifying his orgasm.

It was the end of their first week on the boat. They’d made love, Kai lying on his side in front of him. He’d bent Kai’s leg, lifting it up and holding it in place, opening Kai up so that he could push deep inside him. They were so close like this, Kai lying in his arms, gorgeous little sighs and moans escaping his lips as Julian lovingly fucked into him. He had one hand on Kai’s dick, stroking him and sucking and biting at the vampire’s neck as they came in a glorious panting, sticky mess. Laying there afterwards, the balmy evening air cooling their sweaty skin, he knew that he was ready. At least as ready as he ever would be. He wanted – needed – Kai to take him apart like this. Tomorrow he wanted Kai to make love to him for the first time and he whispered his desire in his mate’s ear.

Of course Kai was intent on making the day special, on taking his mind off what would happen that evening. He should have expected nothing less. Like every other morning on the boat, Kai made him breakfast and they lingered long over their coffee on the deck, trading soft coffee-flavoured kisses. They spent the day on the boat as well, swimming for a bit, splashing and ducking each other under the water. Kai tried to somersault into the sea as spectacularly as Julian but failed every time, getting tangled up in those impossibly long legs of his. In the evening, they’d enjoyed a lavish picnic on deck, feeding each other desert and licking the crumbs from their fingers and lips.

Once they’d eaten, Kai made no move to do anything … sexual … just pulling Julian into his arms and nestling him against his chest, kissing his hair as they gazed up at the skies and talked nonsense for an hour or so.

‘Bed?’ Kai asked at last. ‘Your first time should be in a proper bed. I do have standards.’

He nodded, his throat suddenly too dry to speak. Kai picked him up as if he weighed almost nothing, carrying him to their cabin with its huge bed. They both made themselves comfortable in the bathroom, Kai going first. He didn’t know what to do when he came out, just standing there in the doorway, feeling incredibly awkward. Kai was lying on the bed, hands pillowed behind his head.

‘Come here, Julian. Lie down beside me,’ Kai’s voice had that edge to it that sent a thrill through him. He lay down on his back. Kai shifted on top of him, the weight of his body solid, heavy and reassuring, grounding him. Kai just kissed him, kissed and kissed him until he could think of nothing else but their kisses. That and how hard he was in his shorts. Stripping off their few remaining pieces of clothing, he whined as their bare dicks rubbed together. He was already half out of his mind with lust and need and they hadn’t done anything but kiss yet.

Kai rolled over onto his back, pulling Julian on top of him, pulling one leg over his body. He was dimly aware of Kai reaching for something that must be the lube. He was already longing to be touched there and the combined sensation of Kai’s tongue in his mouth and fingers reaching deep into him was just so filthily good.

Kai rolled them over again, lying half on top of him this time. His thighs were spread wide open, giving Kai complete access. He’d never had three fingers inside him before and it burned a little but he could take it. He needed this so badly.

‘Ready?’ Kai whispered. ‘Are you okay like this?’

He nodded. This was how he’d always imagined it, them face to face for his first time. Loving, romantic and intimate.

Kai was on top of him now, lying between his thighs, pressing hard, hot and urgent against him, the weight on top of him threatening rather than comforting. Panic rose up inside him. He felt like he was choking. Kai was too big. He couldn’t do this. How was this ever meant to work? What had he been thinking?

_It’s okay, Sunshine. It’s overwhelming at first. I know. And you don’t have to. But if you still want it, focus on my voice. Open yourself up to me. Let me in _

He latched on to Kai’s voice, his fingers digging into the vampire’s back, nails almost breaking the skin. Kai pushed harder against him, the pressure nearly too much. He felt as if he would break. But this was his Kai. He’d wanted this so badly. So much. And then he felt Kai pushing inside, just a little at first, but enough.

_You’re taking this so well, Sunshine. And you feel so good. Hot, tight and perfect. I love you so much. Breathe through it. It will get better, I promise_

He could sense how overwhelming this was for Kai as well through their bond and he focused on breathing steadily in and out, opening himself up, letting Kai deeper and deeper inside. His mate was right. It was starting to feel good. Weird good, but still good. He felt full, somehow completely taken and possessed. And that was a good feeling too.

Kai reached out a hand, taking one of his and holding it against the pillow, their fingers clasped together. He held on tight, clutching Kai’s fingers, as Kai began to move, thrusting in and out, the friction sending jolts of deep, intense, unfamiliar pleasure shooting through his body. He was hard again, his desire having faded a little with his fear that he couldn’t take it. But still he was pretty sure that he couldn’t come like this, everything was too new, too overwhelming.

_Come inside me, Kai. I want to feel you like this, feel you coming inside me_

It took a few more thrusts and strokes until Kai lost control, his body shaking in Julian’s arms as he came. He was tender by now, sensitive to the point of being sore, but this was still mind-blowing. He knew that Kai was being as gentle as he could pulling out of him, but still he couldn’t help whimpering a little.

‘Sorry,’ he could hear the concern in Kai’s voice. ‘I hate hurting you. It will be better next time. I promise. If you want a next time that is.’

‘Of course I want a next time. But now I want …’ It was time for actions not words. His fingers were still entangled in Kai’s and he moved the vampire’s hand to where he needed to feel it, turning his head and offering Kai his throat.

Kai only hesitated for a second, making sure that he had read the signals right, before biting down. The pain had gone, leaving only a dull pleasurable reminder of what they had done inside him. If anything that lingering pleasurable ache intensified the rollercoaster of sensation, his body arching up against Kai’s, riding the successive waves of bliss flooding through him from Kai drinking from him and getting him off.

Once they were cleaned up, he snuggled up against Kai, already drowsy, suddenly incredibly tired. But he did want a next time, he knew that. And their next time would be in Dortmund, in their new home. With that thought in his mind he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An anniversary with a vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616409) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)


End file.
